And The devil Marches on Yaoi fic
by SasuNaruforeva
Summary: Naruto is so used to being abused and bullied in his old school, how will he react to this new one? With new Friends, stalkers, and some powerful enemies... And why does the previous principle look a lot like himself? Sasunaru, Gaanaru, kibanaru, alotanar
1. First day of Konoha High

Chapter 1

_Friends, foes, and…. Perverted teachers?_

I inwardly groaned as I stepped out of the car and stood in front of the large building standing in front of me. God I hate school… it's just another punishment sent from the pits of hell itself. I just like to think that the devil enjoys taunting me. I looked up at the dreaded building that had a huge sign over it saying

"Welcome to Konoha High."

I scoffed, it's like they enjoy taunting us kids and drawing us in by making those warming statements. Welcome? Yea right…. I know what school can really do to you…. It's a place that demons and ghouls run free and live to torment you. Trust me, I know from first-hand experience.

"Have a nice day at school Naruto!" I heard Iruka call out to me as he drove out of the parking lot and off of school grounds. I growled and cursed at Iruka, not really caring if he heard me or not at the moment. Usually I wouldn't dare say something, but it's his entire fault I have go through this hell of being the new kid!

I turned back to the school and sighed. Another long day… What I wouldn't give to be back in my bed sleeping…

Oh yeah, introductions. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, I know I'm named after those star-shaped-swirly things in Ramen, which, ironically, is my favorite food. But anyway... I'm 16 and I'm a sophomore in High school. I'm new to this particular area in Konoha, me and Iruka moved because he couldn't afford our last apartment. I was upset to leave my friend Haku, but we could still see each other from time to time. Yes I only have one friend. Everyone in my last school thought I was looser and they bullied me, picked on me, beat me. You know, the normal bully stuff. But I got used to it over time. Of course in the beginning I was spiteful and rebellious against them, but after a while I realized that it was just a waste of time and made them even more persistent.

I hate not being able to fight back. Don't get me wrong; I can beat the crap outta someone if I really wanted to, but… last time I fought back against this kid I almost ended up killing him. That was in 3rd grade, some people have forgotten about it by now, but others still fear me. People think that if they could end up beating me, they would end up looking cooler, but I think there all just air-headed wannabes. Oh well. But after that incident Iruka told me that I shouldn't do that, that it was wrong to solve my problems that way. Well the other ways don't seem to be working either. Hmph… If people start picking fights with me in this school then it's no more Mr. nice guy!

I cautiously opened the door and looked both ways. No body in sight… Good.

I tiptoed towards the large doors that said 'Main Office', since Iruka had told me to go there first so I could get a copy of my schedule.

And don't ask why I was trying to be stealthy and quiet; it's just a habit. After being beat on so much and having your head dunked in toilets between classes, you can never be too careful…

"Hello! Good evening!" A young woman greeted loudly. I ducked and covered my head with my arms, as if I was about to be attacked. There was an awkward silence and as soon as I realized that she wasn't going to hurt me, I shot up to a standing position again and smiled brightly at her, while completely ignoring her concerned expression.

I paused to take a good look at her. She had short dark hair and a warm smile on her face. She had on a white t-shirt that said 'I Heart Piggies!' on it. My lip twitched upward in amusement for a moment. I felt kind of awkward at how nice she was being.

"My name is Shizune! (Sp?) Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uuumm.. Yeah… I'm—"

I was suddenly interrupted by someone's loud voice yelling. I turned to the direction in which the noise came from to see another door. It said 'Principle's office' on the door.I snickered playfully. I wonder what got the principle so worked up…

"That doesn't give you the right to go beating up the other students! You almost killed one of them!! You're lucky I haven't expelled you yet! If I see you doing anything like this again then you are out of this school! You hear me?!" A very loud, but feminine voice yelled. At first I thought she might've been yelling at me, but then I noticed that the door was closed. There was another long silence and I exchanged a curious look with the woman at the desk.

I perked up when I saw the door opening to reveal a young man, about my age, but a lot taller than me. He had blood red hair and a calm, stoic expression plastered on his face.

"Don't just ignore me! Get back here!"

"Yeah, yeah…" The guy said tiredly while walking away from the office and slaming the door shut.

Probably just another trouble maker… Best to either make friends with him, or leave him the fuck alone…

The redhead guy walked closer and closer to me until he was right in front of me. He looked down at me with piercing green eyes that were rimmed with a lot of black eyeliner? At least I think that's eyeliner. Well either that or this guy hasn't slept since he freaking born! I also noticed that he was wearing a lot of black and had small skulls designed into the shirt. His hair looked really messy, like he didn't ever bother to comb it, but it looked really soft at the same time. I felt an urge to touch his hair but I refrained myself instantly, so instead I just smiled up at him.

He flinched a little and seemed surprised by my action, but then he scoffed in anger and pushed past me, bumping my shoulder with his.

Option: 'leave him the fuck alone' it is then…

"Uumm? Sir? I'm sorry about the interruption… what is it you needed help with?" Shizune, at least I think she said that was her name, asked politely.

"Y-yeah. Um. I'm new here see and I—"

"Oh yes! I remember hearing about you! You need your schedule right?"

I nodded, though I was slightly pissed that I couldn't get a full sentence out with out being interrupted.

"Okay well if you go through that hallway way right next to the principle's office, there should be a door that says 'Guidance counselor: Gai of youth'… he should be able to help you in getting your schedule. If you have any other question don't hesitate to ask!" Shizune chirped and then turned in her chair to peer into her computer, a serious expression on her face.

I rolled my eyes then shook my head impatiently. I turned and stalked off to where Shizune had pointed and walked down the small hall. There was a large painted picture at the very end of the hall. I stopped to look at it for a second. The person painted in the picture had spiky blonde hair, like mine but it was longer, and deep blue eyes, like mine only his showed a lot of kindness and full of wisdom. The man was smiling broadly, and was holding up a peace sign. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I knew him from somewhere… But I shrugged and looked around curiously. I finally spotted the door I was looking for on my left.

I slowly reached forward and reluctantly turned the door knob. I gulped nervously before pushing the door open silently…

* * *

(TBC??? Tell me If I should continue………) 

I know this idea has been used many times but i felt ike writing but w/e. tell me what you think. and i still haven't thought of a name for the school... so if anybody has any suggestions then please help! it would be much appreciated! and i won't take credit of the name... i'll make sure to give you credit for it!


	2. The couneslor of YOUTH, and Math class

Lugga—yeah I was using 'Konoha high' but I tried to think of something more creative, that someone hadn't already thought of… but it'll have to do. Thank you for suggesting something though!

cluelessninja65—lol you have no idea.. and thank you I will try to add to this as much as I can.

lacy-luver—thank you! I'm glad you like it so much!

xNeTsUx—Thankies!

Lil-Coda-C—well I give your comment three thumbs up! Wait I don't have three thumbs! Can I barrow yours?

KasiaNoodle—thank you! I hope you like this chappie!

**And The devil Marches On….**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Annoying older brothers and the King of Youth!_

(Naruto POV)

Last time on 'ATdMO' (And The devil Marches On)

"_Okay well if you go through that hallway way right next to the principle's office, there should be a door that says 'Guidance counselor: Gai of youth'… he should be able to help you in getting your schedule. If you have any other question don't hesitate to ask!" Shizune chirped and then turned in her chair to peer into her computer, a serious expression on her face._

_I rolled my eyes then shook my head impatiently. I turned and stalked off to where Shizune had pointed and walked down the small hall. There was a large painted picture at the very end of the hall. I stopped to look at it for a second. The person painted in the picture had spiky blonde hair, like mine but it was longer, and deep blue eyes, like mine only his showed a lot of kindness and full of wisdom. The man was smiling broadly, and was holding up a peace sign. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I knew him from somewhere… But I shrugged and looked around curiously. I finally spotted the door I was looking for on my left._

_I slowly reached forward and reluctantly turned the door knob. I gulped nervously before pushing the door open silently…_

* * *

I slipped my head inside the room and gently scraped my knuckled along the door to see if anyone was in the large room.

"Come in." I heard a deep voice say. I opened the door fully and looked around, but I couldn't see anyone. The door squeaked loudly as it closed by it's self. I spun around and watched as my only exit closed, I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. To say that I was freaked out would be an understatement.

"Well well. Who do we have here?" The deep voice spoke again. I spun around and pressed myself against the door as I looked around for the source of the voice.

I finally noticed a large spinney chair near the desk on the other end of the room. The back of the chair was really large, it almost reached the ceiling, and I noticed that I could see two elbows resting on the arms of the chair.

"H-hello?" I said softly. The chair twirled around to reveal a large, man. He was wearing a long brown trench coat, a light brown hat, black army boots, and black sunglasses. I could barely see his face.

"Why hello… What brings you here, to my humble office?" The man said while waving his hand around towards the whole room.

"Um W-well I'm kinda new here and I need my schedule, and the lady at the desk, I think her name's Shizune, told me that you would have it…" I struggled out. For some reason I was a little scared of this guy, for obvious reasons..

"N-new Student!?" The man shouted happily.

"Yea.."

"Oh.My.God! we haven't had a new student in forever!!!" The guy yelled while standing up from the chair. At first I thought he was going to jump me, but then he did something I wasn't really expecting; he reached down and in one fluid motion, his hat, trench coat, and glasses were gone. Standing before me was a tall guy wearing a tight green spandex, had black shiny hair with a bowl-cut. He also had a slightly large nose, very bushy and large eyebrows, and he was making a strange pose.

"Let me introduce myself! I am known as the King of Youth!! But you may call me Gai-sensei! I am your new counselor, and I am also the man who manages the Youth club after school! I help people find their inner youth! I also have won many trophies in the youth academy!!" He shouted excitedly as he pointed towards a long shelf that was full of Gold trophies and necklaces that all said something around the lines of 'Congratulations on winning the Trophy of Youth! May the youth be with you always!'

Gai jumped onto the desk, put his hands on his hips, and smiled. His teeth were so shiny when he smiled that I had to block my eyes for a moment. I looked at the trophies again and chuckled.

"You made those yourself didn't you?" I asked. Gai was so surprised by my sudden question that he accidentally fell off the desk and landed on his face.

"Nobody ever figured that out before! How did you… Well well well. The power of Youth must be very strong within you!" He said in his loud voice and ran up to me, taking my right hand in his hands.

"Uuumm… yeah sure, whatever you say. Can I have my Schedule now?" I asked impatiently. I just really wanted to get out of here. This guy was really creepy. He blinked at me a couple of times, as if trying to remember something, but then he snapped his fingers and ran to his desk. I saw him open up a drawer and grab a sheet of paper.

"Here you go! I hope you will join me and my best student Lee in the youth club after school?!" Gai asked excitedly. I snatched the paper out of his hands and looked up at him.

"Um sure whatever. I'm gonna go now…" I said while slowly walking backwards, towards the door.

"Oh, and if you have anything that's bothering your youthful self, or if you want to just talk to someone you can always come to me!!" He shouted after me as I pried the door open and ran out.

Yeah right! I'd rather chew my own legs off then go back there again!

I said a quick good bye to the nice lady at the desk and ran out of the office.

I'm guessing that he's the only weirdo in this school…

Oh but if only I knew how wrong I was…

The bell for second period rang loudly through the empty hallways. And said hallways were immediately filling with many students just then. I pressed myself against the wall as crowds and crowds of people pushed their ways through the large hallways. I sighed when I realized that had missed the whole first period, but I shrugged and looked down at my schedule.

Schedule:

1st period – Teacher: Kakashi-sensei – Subject: English – Room# 122

2nd period – Teacher: Uchiha-sensei – Subject: Math – Room# 100

3rd period – Teacher: Anko-sensei – Subject: PE – Gymnasium

4th period – Teacher: Orochimaru-Sensei – Subject: Science/Chemistry – Room# 66

5th period – Lunch – Cafeteria

6th period – Teacher: Jaraiya-sensei – Subject: Health – Room# 69 (Me: giggle)

7th period – Teacher: Deidara-sensei – Subject: Art – Room# 7

8th period – Teacher: Kyuubi-sensei – Subject: History – Room# 95

I groaned in despair. Today was going to be a really long day indeed.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and put a smile on my face. No use being down in the dumps today! I'll never make friends that way! Alright, let's get this over with…

I placed my schedule in my orange notebook and looked around the emptying hall to spot someone who could probably help me. I spotted a tall boy making his way slowly towards the room next to me. I stopped him by tapping him on the shoulder and he looked at me, his expression looking completely bored and tired. He had long brown hair that he tied up in a high pony tail, and he wore a pair of blue baggy pants with a plain white Tee. I smiled up at him and he smiled slightly back.

"Excuse me, but can you help me. I'm new here and I don't know where room 100 is. Could you point me in the right direction please?" I asked hopefully. He gave me a sympathetic look, as if he felt sorry for me, but then his expression turned back to being bored.

"Troublesome… If you keep going down this hall and make a right, you should spot it. It's the second door on the left." The guy said while stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Okay! Thanks!" I said gratefully while turning in the direction that he pointed.

"Oh wait! What's your name? Mine's Naruto." I said while turning back towards him.

"Shikamaru." He said while walking away, but he paused and said over his shoulder, "Good luck."

I blinked a few times and smiled at him. "thank you again Shikamaru!" I shouted after him while getting a few weird looks from the passing students. I ignored them and started walking in the opposite direction that Shikamaru was walking to go find room 100.

((About 5 long agonizing minutes))

I just stood there in the middle of the hallway, staring at the door that said 'Room 100. Uchiha-sensei's room.'

I looked both ways in the hall to see that no one was around. I sighed and reached for the door knob. Might as well get this done and over with…

I opened the door to find everything silent as all the students turned their heads towards me. I gulped hard, a sudden lump caught in my throat. I had the sudden feeling of stage fright. I looked around towards the chalk board in front of the class to see a tall man there, staring intently at me with crimson red eyes. I wondered if he was wearing red contacts or if his eyes were actually that color. Either way they looked really cool. He had long black hair that he tied in a loose pony tail at the base of his neck. The man was at least two heads taller than me and he had two deep lines on either side of his face right next to his nose, they looked like scars to me.

Overall he was one sexy beast! Wait… that didn't _not_ just make it way to my mind! Nope! I'm straight! Not gay, not bi, straight! I especially don't think a _teacher_ is hot… pffbt!

"And who might you be?" He asked in a deep silky voice. I pulled on the bottom of my shirt nervously and looked around at everyone who was looking at me expectantly.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the new student." I said, well more like stuttered…

"Hey there cutie!" I looked over and saw a boy waving at me cheerfully. The boy had short messy brown hair and upside-down red triangles tattooed to his cheeks. My face turned red in embarrassment, but I smiled a small smile and waved back timidly.

"Ah yes. I remember the principle mentioning something about a new student joining us. Well, you may go take a seat next to the grumpy looking boy in the back. His name is Sasuke."

"I am not _Grumpy_!" I looked around to see a boy sitting in the very back row, right next to the window. He had an emotional expression splayed on his face. He looked a lot like Uchiha-sensei only his hair was styled differently (like a duck's butt!!) and he had pitch black eyes instead of smoldering red.

"Fine, you're a crabby hormonal teenager. Happy?" Uchiha-sensei said; his voice laced with indifference. Sasuke groaned and repeatedly crashed his forehead onto his desk.

"If you don't stop that then I'm gonna end up making you go to the nurses office." Itachi huffed and put his fists on his hip. The other student only started hitting his head even harder.

I smiled in amusement and walked over to the back of the room to the desk next to the raven-haired boy who was still banging his head on the table. I could practically i feel /i the stares I was getting from everyone else in the room. Some of the student's looked like they wanted to i eat /i me! I blushed even more; I wasn't used to getting so much attention at once, unless I did something stupid, but I don't think I did anything this time.

When I sat myself at my desk everyone turned back to the front of the class and Sasuke finally stopped abusing himself and sighed in annoyance, with his cheek placed on his desk. He looked me up and down curiously but then snorted and looked away. I glared at the back of his head and stuck out my tongue.

"Alright class! Open your textbooks to page 42 and begin doing questions 1 through 60. I expect all the questions to be done by the end of class and handed in to me. Anyone who doesn't finish them will be staying after for detention. Everyone, including me flinched at his cold stare and I could've sworn my jaw hit the desk surface. 60 questions in 30 minutes!? That's impossible!

"Oh and Naruto you can share Sasuke's textbook until I get you your own."

"Why me?" Sasuke asked monotonously while glaring slightly at Uchiha-sensei.

"Because I said so. Now everyone begin!" He demanded while walking over to his desk.

"Yes, Uchiha-_sensei_ " Sasuke spat. After that everyone went silent, and the only noise I could here was hasty pencils and pens on paper. I took out my orange pen and notebook while scooting my desk closer to Sasuke's so I could see the Textbook more clearly. The raven-haired boy looked over at me with narrowed eyes and had a evil glare set on me.

"Stow it you teme. I'd rather not get detention on my first day here." I whispered angrily at him. He stared at me heatedly at first but then moved his glare to the textbook, and began writing the answers in his notebook. I was hastily writing down the questions and trying to figure them out, but, unfortunately, we didn't get this far in my other school. I squirmed in my seat nervously while flicking my eyes around the room. I could see that most people were up to at least question 27, but I hadn't even finished 1!

"Dobe." Sasuke whispered to me.

"What did you just call me!?" I shouted, but then I froze when I realized what I did. Pencils had stopped writing and everyone was looking at me again… Uchiha-sensei looked up from a book he was reading to look at me irritated.

"Mr. Uzumaki, will you have the pleasure of joining me after school today for detention?" It wasn't a question or offer, it was a demand. I sulked and slumped sadly in my seat but nodded to the teacher. He smirked and began reading his book again. I looked over and glared at Sasuke, who wasn't even paying attention to me!

Just then the bell rang for 3rd period. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out the door before Itachi could ask if I had finished the assignment. Because I didn't even finish the first problem! I hope today doesn't get any worse….


	3. Mr Pein, and Gym Class

**And The devil Marches On 3**

**Chapter 3**

What a pein!!

Last time on ATdMO!

"_Dobe." Sasuke whispered to me._

"What did you just call me!?" I shouted, but then I froze when I realized what I did. Pencils had stopped writing and everyone was looking at me again… Uchiha-sensei looked up from a book he was reading to look at me irritated.

"Mr. Uzumaki, will you have the pleasure of joining me after school today for detention?" It wasn't a question or offer, it was a demand. I sulked and slumped sadly in my seat but nodded to the teacher. He smirked and began reading his book again. I looked over and glared at Sasuke, who wasn't even paying attention to me!

Just then the bell rang for 3rd period. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out the door before Itachi could ask if I had finished the assignment. Because I didn't even finish the first problem! I hope today doesn't get any worse….

"Hey! New kid! Wait up!"

I slowly turned my head to see who it was that was calling for me. Or at least I think the person's calling me seeing as I'm a new kid and apparently there are never any new kids here (everyone stairs at me really strangely too…)

"Me?" I ask as the kid catches up to me. I recognized him as the same kid who was in my last class, and the person who called me 'cutie'. I blushed a little when I remembered that.

"Why did you run out of the class like that? I thought we'd get a chance to talk." He said and grinned at me. I smiled back.

"Well I kinda wanted to get out of there. Uchiha-sensei is a little scary." I admitted.

"Ha! If you think _he's_ scary then you should meet the vice principle! Now _that's_ scary! But don't worry about Uchiha-sensei though, he acts all tuff and mean but he's really a cool guy. You just have to see past the glares. Well you have to look really really really hard but you'll find it. Oh by the way, I'm Kiba Inuzuka!" He introduced said while extending out his hand. 

"Naruto Uzumaki." I said while grabbing his hand and shaking it. But I flunched my hand back when a heard a defensive growl come from Kiba's… jacket?

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce Akamaru!" He unzipped his jacket and I was surprised to see a small dog jump out. It had a light brown colored fur and it seemed healthy and happy.

"Awwzz!!" I practically squealed in delight. I went right up to him and went to pet him.

"Uh, I wouldn't do th—"

But I started petting him anyway. The dog seemed confused at first but once I started scratching behind his ear he began panting and wagging his tail happily.

"You like that don't you!? Yes you do! Yes you do!" I said, and I'm embarrassed to admit that I said that in the baby high pitched kind of voice girls usually do when they see a cute puppy.

"Well I'll be damned… Akamaru doesn't usually warm up to people so fast…" Kiba said in disbelief. I giggled a little while still petting Akamaru. The small dog squirmed out of his master's arms and jumped into mine. I had to stuff my orange notebook under my armpit so that I could hold Akamaru right. 

"Oh now you're gonna 'disown' me? I thought we were buddies!" Kiba playfully scolded. Akamaru ignored him and began liking my face causing me to giggle some more.

"Hey I'm curious… but are pets allowed in school?" I asked; still petting Akamaru. 

"No. Mr. Pein has been trying to catch me—and Akamaru here—since the beginning of freshmen year. But he still hasn't caught us yet! And don't worry about anybody seeing in this hallway, because nobody comes down this hall unless you really have to. This hall is where all the nutcase teachers are. Like Uchiha-sensei. And they're all on break this period. You see… I know all the tricks! I'm who you'd call the class clown, or the school prankster, but since we're friends I'll let you know that when ever you're in a jam you come to Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba shouted while giving my hair a good ruffle.

"F-friends?" I asked; I was still a little shaky about letting people get too 'close' to me.

"Of course! Why? You don't want to be my friend??" Kiba said, putting on a sad face.

"N-no! I mean yes! I just… I didn't know if you were being serious." I said.

"Why wouldn't I!? You're cute, have a good personality, and honestly I'm already attached to yea kid!" He said while putting an arm around my shoulder and giving my head a good noogy. Akamaru yipped softly, as if to agree with his master. 

"Thanks! I'd really like that! And I have another question…. Who's Mr. Pein."

"Oh! Nobodies warned you about him yet? He's the vice principle I mentioned earlier. I heard rumors that he was the leader of the Akatsuki gang when he was in high school but after he got arrested for 4 years he went straight. Nobody knows if he really has gone good or if he secretly still leads the Akatsuki."

"What did he get arrested for?" I asked, unable to control my curiosity even though I knew they were just rumors.

"Some say he killed a guy, around the age of 22. the guy he killed was said to be the old principle in this school. Well anyway… If there's anyone you want to stay clear from it's him, because he's also—"

"Warning the new student about me already Mr. Inuzuka? That's very kind of you, but shouldn't you be getting to class now?" A very deep and scary voice said. The source of the voice seemed to be coming from behind us and we slowly turned; Kiba letting go of my shoulders. I felt that Kiba had stiffened up and he looked about ready to run for his life.

"Why hello, Mr. Pein! How are you this fine evening?" Kiba laughed, trying to shrug off the fact that he was spreading rumors about this man. I turned so that I was fully facing the tall man.

Jeez I feel so short in this school… 

He had spiky hair, sort of like mine, but it was a bright orange color. He had a lot of facial piercings. (I don't even want to know where else he has piercing!) He also had this mean, scary expression on his face. Like he was gonna kill me or something!!

Mr. Pein was giving me the meanest glare too! He wasn't even paying attention to the fact that I was holding a dog!

"Get to class you two. Now!" he shouted, though his eyes never left mine. I gulped loudly and my legs felt frozen. Kiba had to drag me away from the taller man's gaze in order for me to move again.

"Aw man! I've never seen him _that_ mad. What did you do to make him look at you like that!?" Kiba asked excitedly as we turned the corner where we could see some students walking around. 

"I don't know!! I've never even met the guy! But it might have been what you were saying about him! I mean you were saying that he killed a guy for crying out loud!" I shouted, which caused Akamaru to whimper and a few heads to turn towards me. I shrank away behind Kiba and lowered my voice.

"Okay whatever. Just stick with me kid. Oh speaking of, what class do you have next?" He asked. I shuffled Akamaru in my arms so I could reach my notebook and grab my schedule. I should it to Kiba and continued making cooing noises to the puppy.

"Cool! You have my same next class! To Anko-sensei's class!!" Kiba shouted but his face fell when he mentioned Anko-sensei.

"Isn't that just Gym? Why are you so—" I was interrupted by the late bell. It took me and Kiba a second to find out what was wrong.

"We're late!!!" We both said in unison. I snatched my schedule back from him and sped off in the direction he ran in, Akamaru following closely behind. 

"We are _so_ dead!" Kiba yelled while sprinting down the now empty halls. "Stupid stupid stupid!!" Kiba chanted.

"'WE!!'? Oh no you don't! but atleast I have an excuse! I'm the new kid remember!? I'll just say I got lost and you helped me out." I offered. Kiba looked at me thoughtfully for a moment and grinned wolfishly at me.

"You got a deal squirt!" Kiba said and smirked down at me.

"Who you calling squirt you dog breath?!" I shot back playfully with a silly grin on my face. It felt really nice to be able to joke around like this again. I haven't done this in forever!

I had no trouble keeping up with Kiba either. What with being chassed by bullies in my last school, you get used to running 24/7, but I slowed down so I didn't seem better than Kiba. Though I had to admit he was pretty fast himself.

It took us a couple minutes but Kiba finally skidded to a halt near two large doors. I stopped as well and I pouted at the fact that that large doors were about twice my size.

"Okay…pant… this is… huff puff… is the gym…" He panted out while pointing towards the doors.

"Come on let's not waste anymore time." I said while stepping towards the door. Once Kiba was done putting Akamaru under his jacket and hid him from suspecting eyes, we made our way past the doors. I almost gasped at how large the auditorium was! It was huge! Oh could barely see the ceiling and it practically shined! I blinked a few times and shook my head to clear it.

"Come on we have to go to Anko-sensei. She's pretty intimidating. Whatever you do don't let her see you flinch or show weakness… She'll just use it against you. Trust me I know." I nodded along to what he was saying even though I knew I wouldn't be able to accomplish what he wanted me to do. It's just ever since that 3rd grade incident, and the way Iruka looked so disappointed in me… I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary.

"Alright you maggots! I expect these forms to be filled out by your parents ASAP! If you don't then you can't go on this field trip that I've so generously let you guys go on! Okay now that that's done go and get dressed! Once you're all out here I expect you to be doing your warm-up stretches!!"

I scrunched up my face as I listened to the loud lady talk. Why are all the woman here so loud? 

The woman here though had dark purple hair and a small frame, but I wouldn't be surprised if she could pack a good punch. I may look small to but I hate when people underestimate me! She was also wearing a tight black belly button shirt, along with long light purple shorts.

I gulped nervously as Kiba pushed me over towards her, and I was grateful that most of the kids were already in the locker rooms.

"Inuzuka! You're late!! You're not usually this late, what happened to you!" She shouted and thrust her hands on her hips. Her tone sounded harsh but I think she sounded genuinely curious.

"Well, yes but this is the new kid and he didn't know his way around so I thought—"

"Ah yes! I've been wanting to meet you! What was your name again?" She asked as she looked me up and down, though she looked a little disappointed in my appearance. I'm guessing that she was hoping for an athletic looking guy with lots talent. I may not be able to lift weights but I want to see her face when I run! Heehee!

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, ma'am." I said softly.

"Well at least you've got manners boy! Not many people around here are like that nowadays." She sighed.

"You're make it sound like you've been working here for 40 years." Kiba joked. 

"Why you little maggot!! See what I mean?! No manners! Oh well. No use wasting my wisdom on a scrap of skin like you two. Here I've got this gym uniform for you. This is the only one left so it may be a little big on you. And here are two forms for each of you. We're going to be going on a field trip soon. And it's 5 dollars to ride the bus there and back. So make sure you bring enough money. Now off you go!" She said while pointing towards the lockers.

"Thank you Anko-sensei!" I said and smiled at her while bowing respectfully. She seemed caught off guard with my polite gestures because she hesitated for a while before calling back a 'you're welcome.'

"Woo! I thought she would have our skin for sure!" Kiba sighed as we walked into the boy's locker room. Akamaru's head poked out of his Jacket and he yipped happily. I smiled at them.

"Hey Kiba! You keep bringing that mutt here then Pein is gonna have you for dinner!" I heard a voice call from the other side of the room. I looked to see Shikamaru. The kid that helped me get to Math class with Uchiha-sensei.

"Oh keep your lazy nose out of my business Shika!!" Kiba laughed back while walking over to his locker. I waved at him and ran over, but I had to weave through a lot of people (almost naked people might I add).

"Hey Shikamaru! Remember me?!" I asked excitedly. He looked at me with a yawn and made a small smile.

"Hey Naruto. How is your first day going?" He asked while shedding off his shirt.

"It's pretty good. I hope I make lots of friends. Oh! I have to go! I'll see you in the gym!" I shouted while running off to find Kiba and get a locker near his. I was almost to my new friend when I felt myself being picked up off the floor by the back of my shirt.

"Hey you, the girl's locker room is across the gym." He said while turning me in midair so we were face to face. Jeebus he had a scary face! His teeth were pointy too! I think he's actually gonna eat me! I was about to just cower but then I remembered what he just said.

"I'm not a girl!! I'm no pervert either so why would I go in the girl's locker room!!?" I shouted. He winced at my volume but he didn't let me go.

"You sure are small framed enough to be one." He chuckled.

"Who are you calling small!?" I shouted back, completely forgetting that I was basically picking a fight with this guy. Nobody calls me small! (and now you know why I got in a lot of fights in my old school… the kids would use this to draw me in but then I couldn't fight back when they flew fists, because of my promise to Iruka.)

"Put him down Zabuza." I heard a familiarly dark voice say. I struggled to look over the large guys shoulder, and he was still holding me above the ground with one hand. I saw a head of red hair and I remembered where I heard the voice.

"Tch! Stay out of this Gaara. I've got this pipsqueak in the palm of my hands." He snickered. I saw Gaara roll his eyes in irritation.

I froze and thought for a moment when I heard remembered what Gaara had called this guy. His name.

"Zabuza, Zabuza. Where have I heard that name before?" I said while tapping my chin. I was completely ignoring the fact that almost everyone in the gym locker was staring at us now.

"Oh yeah! Hey, hey big guy, do you know a guy named Haku? He has long hair, looks kinda girly and h—" I couldn't even finish, because he had dropped me by then. I rubbed my now sore and bloody nose.

"Itaii…" I mumbled while picking myself up and wiping the blood away quickly. 

I looked up to glare at Zabuza for suddenly dropping me but the guy had a far off expression on his face. As if he was seeing something that no one else could. Most of the kids were now circled around us and wondering what would happen next. I mentally noted that I saw Sasuke (the bastard the got me detention!) and Kiba in the crowd. I walked up to Zabuza and raised my hand so I could wave it in his face. I still didn't get a reaction.

"Helloooo!" I said loudly, this time I was snapping my fingers. He finally shook his head and shot dead angry eyes on me. I found myself pinned to the floor with him gripping my shirt roughly.

"Where did you hear that name?! How do you know him!" He asked loudly.

"Hey leave him alone Zabuza!" I heard Kiba cry and try prying him off me, but with one swift movement Kiba was flown towards the other kids by Zabuza. I didn't look away from Zabuza's angry and desperate eyes. I saw everything in those eyes. He was upset, worried, he wanted to know how Haku was. I smiled up at him and looked at him with out hesitation.

"I'm a friend of Haku's before I moved here. You know he talks about you a lot! And he looks great! A lot of the guys flirt with him but he always tells me that Zabuza was the only one for him." I said the last sentence in Zabuza's ear though, because I didn't think it was necessary for the other's to hear it. Zabuza had let go of me and he seemed almost happy. 

"You're serious? H-he's okay?" he asked. I nodded and stood up. I held out a hand to him but he shoved it away and stood up on his own. I looked up at his towering form and smiled again. I looked around to see everyone was shocked. Even the teme seemed a little impressed. But soon enough everyone except Kiba and Shikamaru were getting their last minute things.

"Dude that was awesome! I've never seen Zabuza so pissed! You seem to get dangerous people upset easily. But you seemed so calm about it, I mean I didn't even see you flinch when he started yelling and stuff!" Kiba said in awe. Akamaru was pawing at my leg as if wanting to say the same thing. 

"Yeah well I'm used to it." I sighed. Kiba and Shikamaru seemed surprised by this.

"You mean you get bullied often?" Shikamaru asked. I pursed my lips and thought of whether I should say anything else but then shrugged and walked off to grab my gym clothes, (which I dropped because of the big oaf!) and began getting dressed. Kiba did the same thing.

I can't wait to tell Haku that I saw Zabuza today. And he's right, that guy sure is tall! He sure doesn't _look_ 18!


	4. Sasuke Vs Gaara, and Sai Molesting

**And The devil Marches On 4**

_Last time on ATdMO_

"Dude that was awesome! I've never seen Zabuza so pissed! You seem to get dangerous people upset easily. But you seemed so calm about it, I mean I didn't even see you flinch when he started yelling and stuff!" Kiba said in awe. Akamaru was pawing at my leg as if wanting to say the same thing. 

"Yeah well I'm used to it." I sighed. Kiba and Shikamaru seemed surprised by this.

"You mean you get bullied often?" Shikamaru asked. I pursed my lips and thought of whether I should say anything else but then shrugged and walked off to grab my gym clothes, (which I dropped because of the big oaf!) and began getting dressed. Kiba did the same thing.

I can't wait to tell Haku that I saw Zabuza today. And he's right, that guy sure is tall! He sure doesn't look 18!!  


**Chapter 4**

"Okay I think this uniform is a bit too big…" I whispered to Kiba; Though he didn't seem to hear me. Ever since I came out of the bathroom stall with my gym uniform on (Kiba didn't want me getting dressed in the open where everyone could see me. I don't know why though. It's not like I'm a girl!) Anyway… He hasn't been talking to me as much. I even think he's been avoiding me. Everybody else is doing the exact opposite though! I don't see anything wrong with my uniform that would make him go away… it's just a little too big on me, that's all. 

"Alright you maggots back in your squads!! I'm going to be picking out teams for the basketball games!" Coach Anko called out. (she wanted us to call her coach all of a sudden).

Everyone filed into their usual squad spots and became quiet as they stood there motionless. I grumbled a little as I struggled to keep the top of my shirt on both shoulders. It would always seem to slip off one shoulder.

"Okay! I will name team captains and they will be in charge of their team and picking them. I will choose two teams to each basket and you will be playing for the remainder of the period!" she called out in a loud voice. "The team captains are… Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Ino, Sakura, and… Gaara. Once you guys have your teams ready I will pare you with your enemy. Sasuke you pick first." She then walked off and sat on one of the bleachers off to the side.

I sighed and rubbed my arm nervously. I was always picked last in sports during gym. Not because I was bad, everyone just hated me. I would end up winning for the team, but people didn't even notice. I wonder if anyone was going to pick me before last…

"Dobe…" Sasuke said and looked directly at me. I looked questioning for a moment, but then I remembered that he was a captain. I blinked a couple of times in shock and pointed to myself.

"Me?" I asked. He sighed heavily and looked as if he was going to reconsider his choice, but then he nodded. I shouted in pure happiness. I was actually the first to be picked!! No more hating!! Believe it! I ran over so that I was standing behind the raven haired boy. But wait… why did he choose me anyway?

I looked over at the other captains to see them glaring daggers at Sasuke for some reason. I shrugged and watched as everyone was chosen, one after another. In the end our team consisted of Sasuke and some kids named Kimimaro(18Years old), Kabuto(18Years old), Sakon and Ukon (who were twins and both 17.) They all seemed sort of anti-social to me, but oh well. And I'm guessing that Sasuke likes hanging out with older guys…

(And FYI the gym consists of kids of all grades.)

I looked around the large gym to see Kiba with another group of people. He was waving excitedly at me. I waved back just as happily and then we started making faces at each other.

"Idiot." I heard Sasuke call. I turned around already guessing that he was calling me.

"Yes captain- _teme_." I asked while stomping my heels together and soluting to him like a soldier. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on we have to go to the coach and ask her who we're going against and which basket we're playing at." He said and strutted off with the others following closely. I stuck my tongue out at the cocky bastard but followed anyway.

I stood on the tips of my toes and peeked over Shino's shoulder so I could see Coach Anko. 

"Alright, your team will be over at the left Basketball hoop and you will be going against Gaara's team." She said. I smiled just at the fact that I knew who Gaara was. I ran over to the Basketball hoop that Anko had pointed to. Gaara and his team were already standing under the basket.

"Hey you guys!" I called. I saw Kiba standing beside Gaara and talking to this other guy who had brown hair and he looked about 18.

"Hey Kiba. I guess I'll be going against you huh?!" I said and grinned at his triumphantly.

"Oh looks who's getting cocky! You may be small and feminine but don't think I'll go easy on you squirt!" He joked while lightly punching my arm.

"Ha! Like you'll need to! You'll have trouble catching up with me!" I know I'm getting ahead of myself and being a little snobbish by saying all this about myself but hey, I should get to feel good about myself! 

"Took you guys long enough! Alright so who gets the ball first?" I asked aloud once Sasuke and the others got here.

"Oh! Kankuro you have a quarter?" Kiba asked while turning to the brunette. He nodded and fished through his pocket to bring out a wallet. I wondered why he carried around his wallet, even in a gym uniform.

He held out a quarter to Kiba and the boy snatched it up.

"Alright Sasuke heads or tails bitch?" Kiba chuckled. Sasuke glared at him.

"Heads." He simply said. I guessed that he was used to the insults by now.

Kiba flicked the coin up in the air so that it was spinning. I looked down as it landed on the ground. It spun for a while before finally stopping. 

"It's heads! Alright we start!" I shouted while jumping up in the air.

"That's okay you guys will need the beginning boost." Kiba snorted.

"You wish! We'll make you eat the dust!" I shouted. Me and Kiba began our little insult game while the other players glared at each other, like they've been rivals since the beginning of their freshmen years.

"Okay you maggots!! One person come get a ball from me and you will begin at the sound of the whistle." She called. I didn't even wait for Sasuke to pick someone, I ran over grabbed a ball happily and sped back to give him the ball. I tripped half way there, but it's okay! I always trip…

"I handed Sasuke the ball and rubbed my sore nose but I smiled up at him. He scoffed at my hyperness and began to get ready. Gaara and him were face to face now, muscles tense, and glares aimed at each other. I went towards the net, just in case Sasuke needed to pass it to me, and then I could throw it in! 

Kiba went in front of me and put his arms out so that he could block the ball from my path. I pouted at the fact that he was bigger than me, but I'll find a way to avoid him! Believe it! 

TWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (WHISTLE?)

The whistle was blown!! Once the signal was out everyone began their games. Sasuke bounced the ball to Gaara, and the redhead bounced it back quickly. Sasuke faked passing it to Kabuto making Gaara flinched to block it, but Sasuke was already dribbling the ball towards the net. Sasuke's form was graceful and he didn't make one mistake as he weaved through Gaara's team. Kiba had tried, but failed to get the ball before Sasuke shot it and it went into the net with a soft 'swish.'

"Show off…" I muttered under my breath but I smiled anyway. It was fun to finally be on a team that sort of wants you there…

(20 minutes later….)

"So yeah and I was all like get your paws off my sandwich!" Kiba said and I gasped dramatically. Sasuke and Gaara were still going at it, but the other members of the team got tired of not being passed the ball so they all migrated to other teams. Kiba and I had decided to go sit on the bleachers and talk instead though.

"Oh noes! So what did he do?!" I asked, encouraging him to continue.

"Well he—"

TWWWEETTTT!!! (Whistle again? or dieing bird? You choose…)

We both stopped talking and looked over to Anko.

"Alright maggots!! The bell is going to ring soon so you guys better get dressed. Naruto and Sai I want you to put the balls back in the closet over there!" she called. I sighed and waved to Kiba as I went to collect the balls. I held onto too and I saw another kid with black hair and pale skin also collecting some. I guessed that he was Sai.

"Hello Sai!" I greeted while bouncing over to him. He stopped to place a basketball under his arm and looked over at me curiously. I stared at me with calculating and mysterious black eyes. He sort of reminded me of Sasuke. (in appearance though! He doesn't seem cocky…)

"Hmm…" was all he said and he walked away towards the large storage closet where they kept the Sports equipment. I glared at his retreating back slightly but then I sighed and followed him out the gym and into the closet. I walked over to the shelf where all the other basketballs were and placed the two I had on it. I took notice that Sai had also put his away. I was about to turn around but I heard the doors closing. I quickly spun around to see Sai there. He was standing in front of the now closed doors. I heard a click, which told me that he locked the door.

"Uuumm… Sai was your name right? W-why did you c-close the door." I asked/stuttered. He chuckled at me.

"You're even cuter when you make that face. Your eyes tell me everything you know… What you're feeling, what you're thinking. And out of the time I've seen you since this morning, you've had so many emotions flash through you. But I wonder what you look like when I do this…" He said thoughtfully while moving towards me. I was definitely confused… I didn't really understand what he just said and I don't think I really want to find out.

I started walking backwards, while avoiding all the shelves, as he kept coming forward. He didn't stop walking until my back hit the wall. In a flash and before I could even scream, he had me pinned to the wall and was devouring my mouth with his. I tried to scream but his mouth swallowed every noise I made. I tried to push him off but I was getting weak for some reason. His tongue moved around in my mouth and he shoved his right hand under my gym shirt, while still pinning my wrists with his left.

"Mff ngrah frugnhkkk ff mmf!!" (translation: get the fuck off me!)

Sai pressed his body against mine as his cold hand roamed my body. I tried to bite his tongue but he would snake it out just before I did. He pinched one of nipples and I bit back a moan. Stupid hormones. Go away!!

He kissed his way down my face until he reached my neck and started sucking ferociously on it. He would nibble and lick it while switching to biting. I tried kicking him away but his body was pressed between them, causing my legs to spread out. I blushed furiously. 

All of a sudden he was off of me and standing next to the doors. I reached up and touched the hickey on my neck cautiously.

"Stupid asshole! What was that for!? Imma fucking kill joo!!" (sorry I had to! XD) I screeched while trying to attack him. He avoided my punches easily. Then he had me pinned again.

"Hmm… this'll be harder than I expected. I'll see you in science Naruto-kun." He said, giving me a fake looking smile. I quickly ran ahead of him (while giving him a good kick in the legs, which made him fall down to the floor.) When I threw open the door, I was surprised to see Gaara standing right outside. He looked confused.

"What was taking you so long? Sasuke and Zabuza sent me to check on you…" He said while looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with me.

"Oh sorry I got a little caught up…" I lied while glaring pointedly at Sai, who was almost to lockers by now.

"You didn't have to come and check on me! I'm okay!" I said, grinning happily at him. He huffed in annoyance while turning to walk away. Why is everyone here so weird?

I shrugged and ran off to go into the locker room. When I went in I could see that almost everyone was already dressed and conversing loudly. I went over to the locker I had next to Kiba's and said hello!

"hey Kiba!!" I shouted. He turned to me but he choked when his eyes look at me.

"What the hell is that?!" He whispered in a harsh voice. I looked at him in confusion.

"W-what?"

"That!!" He whispered (yell more like yelled) while thrusting his finger towards my neck. I flinched at the sudden movement, but then I remembered what just happened.

"Oh that…" I said sadly while lifting my hand to cover the ugly hickey.

"I was in the Sport closet and Sai locked me in there and started touching me and stuff…" I whispered softly to him, but my eyes never met his. I didn't want to see the look of disgust on his face. Is he not gonna be friend anymore? Probably not. Oh wel… it was fun while it lasted.

"That bastard…" I heard Kiba growled. I flinched, thinking he was talking about me. Suddenly I saw Akamaru crash out of my locker and pounce into my arms. I giggled and pulled the small puppy close to myself while looking up. I was surprised when I didn't see Kiba anywhere in sight. I looked around but I couldn't spot him. I sighed sadly and placed Akamaru down so that I could get dressed.


	5. Hickeys, Stalker teacher, Science class

_ i Last time on And The devil Marches On_

"_Oh that…" I said sadly while lifting my hand to cover the ugly hickey._

"I was in the Sport closet and Sai locked me in there and started touching me and stuff…" I whispered softly to him, but my eyes never met his. I didn't want to see the look of disgust on his face. Is he not gonna be friend anymore? Probably not. Oh wel… it was fun while it lasted.

"That bastard…" I heard Kiba growled. I flinched, thinking he was talking about me. Suddenly I saw Akamaru crash out of my locker and pounce into my arms. I giggled and pulled the small puppy close to myself while looking up. I was surprised when I didn't see Kiba anywhere in sight. I looked around but I couldn't spot him. I sighed sadly and placed Akamaru down so that I could get dressed. /i 

b **Chapter 5** /b 

I slowly exited the locker room and into the crowding hall, while keeping an eye out for Kiba. Akamaru was running beside me, also looking for his master. I know he's probably mad at me at what happened with Sai, and doesn't want to be my friend but that gave him no right to leave Akamaru!

"HELLO SASUKE-KUUUNNNN!!!"

I forced my hands over my ears as I heard the screech coming closer. I swear it sounded like a flock of birds being burned to death. And I don't even want to picture that… moving on… I looked across the hall to see Sasuke surrounded by a flock of girls. They were all shouting nonsense at him and trying to cling to him. I felt bad for the guy I honestly did… So I thought I'd try and help out the bastard… even if he was a bastard.

He was currently trying to pry off two girls who had latched themselves to his arms. I snuck into the crowd unseen and settled myself in the middle of the crowd. I shouted in a girly voice, which was pretty good might I add.

"OHMYGOD!!! Is that Johnny Depp!!!!?" I snickered when I heard every girl gasp and freeze.

"Oh my god where!!?! Where!!?" the girls screamed.

"Over by the front entrance I just saw him!!" I screamed in the girly voice. All the girls immediately left Sasuke and stormed over to the front entrance. I was almost carried away by the crowd but I escaped just in time. Sasuke was just standing there with a confused face.

"Hey teme!" I greeted and ran up to him.

"Did you do that?" he asked a little surprised.

"Well yeah, it looked like you needed some help and I just happened to be passing by…" I chuckled nervously.

"Hey!! I don't see Johnny anywhere!!!!" I heard a chorus of girls screech. I gulped when I felt the ground starting to shake, signaling that the fangirls were coming back!

I grabbed a hold of Sasuke's stiffened arm and started running towards the guy's bathroom while shouting, "Run for your life!!"

"I slammed the door behind us as we entered the large bathroom with multiple stalls. I was sorta glad that no one else was in the bathroom at the moment…

I pressed my ear against the door and listened for the girls.

"Hey where'd Sasuke go!?!?! If I ever find out who lied to us they're dead!!" I heard a girl screech loudly. I laughed loudly at that. After a while I didn't hear their voices anymore. I looked back to see Sasuke still standing there in complete confusion.

"Nobody ever did that for me… so why?" he asked while looking up.

"Look, I don't know what it's like to have fan girls and stuff, but I've seen the chaos they can cause, and I felt bad for you. I could tell that you needed my help and I was happy to help." I grinned at his glare.

"Yeah well I didn't need your help!" he scoffed and shoved me to the side so he get out of the bathroom. I glared at his retreating back.

"Yeah well next time I see them trying to grope you then you're on your own TEME!!!" I shouted, but I shut up and ran to him when I saw all the strange looks I was getting from the other students.

"Hey hey teme! Wait up!" I called while catching up to him.

"What do you want!!?" he shouted in annoyance.

"I was just wondering where room…… 66 is…" I asked while taking out my schedule to make sure it was room 66 I needed to go to. Sasuke looked over at me with an annoyed expression.

"I guess you have Orochimaru-sensei too…" He asked while stopping and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah that's him! For science, right? You have him too?!? Oh can I follow you? I don't know where the room is…" I said sheepishly. He huffed in annoyance.

"I guess you can…" he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. I smiled at him, and I was tempted to glomp him, but I refrained from doing so. The bastard would probably just punch me in the face. I miss giving Haku glomps…

I was about to start walking again, but froze when I heard a quiet yip from behind me.

"Oh, Akamaru! I almost forgot about you! Do you know where Kiba is, boy?" I asked while kneeling down to pat the puppy's head. Sasuke rolled his eyes impatiently but he leaned against the wall and waited for me anyway.

The dog yipped sadly, his tail hanging low.

"I see… Can't you sniff him out or something??" I asked. The dog cheered up at that and immediately started sniffing the air.

"Okay you be careful! I have to get to class though. And don't let Mr. Pein see you." I whispered urgently to him. He barked softly while wagging his, and gave a big sloppy kiss before bounding off, his nose in the air.

"alright let's go!" I shouted excitedly while popping upright and walking towards Sasuke, who was already walking away.

"Hey teme wait up!" I shouted and ran to catch up with him.

It was really silent for a while, except for the other students as they talked in the hall. But Sasuke didn't even really look at me until we were almost there.

"Hey dobe." He called softly. I looked over at him irritated.

"Don't call me that!! and what?" I asked.

"I didn't want to ask before… but where'd you get the hickey?" He asked. I could see that his eyes were narrowed dangerously and he seemed to be struggling to keep calm for some reason. I blushed furiously and reached up my hand to cover the large red mark. I shuffled my feet nervously as I walked. I didn't really want to tell Sasuke about it… What if he got mad and never wanted to talk to me like Kiba… But I sighed and answered anyway.

"Oh… Umm… some kid named Sai locked me in the closet in the gym and started touching me, and then he gave me this hickey… I didn't want him to do it though!!" I protested in my defense. Sasuke paused in his walking and looked at me curiously.

"Sai, huh?" He said thoughtfully, a dangerous glint in his eyes. I nodded and took a few steps away from him; afraid that he would yell or hit me or something. I guess this Sai guy was popular with people or something…

Sasuke took a step towards me and I flinched. He scrunched up his face in confusion at my reaction.

"Why are you suddenly so flinchy?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to hit me or something?" I asked. Usually in my old school, when I even talked to one of the popular kids without 'permission' I had to get beat up or some bullshit like that. I guessed that Sasuke and Sai were popular and one of them actually touched me, so I wasn't sure with this school. But I thought it would be okay to talk to Sasuke, seeing as he talked to me back.

"Why would I do a thing like that?!" he asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Well I thou—"

BBBRRRRIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

I was cut off by the tardy bell. It took me a few seconds to figure out what happened.

"We're late!!!!" I yelled in a panic, but Sasuke seemed calm and stoic as usual…

"Why aren't you freaking out!? What if we get detention!? I really don't want to spend anymore time here than necessary, and I already have detention with Uchiha-sensei!" I started rambling.

"Honestly, I don't care if we're late to Orochimaru-sensei's class. He's worse than the fangirls…" Sasuke said and I saw him shiver. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean by that!? Is this guy a pedophile or something?? Nawww! Can't be! He's a teacher! They wouldn't let a guy like that be a teacher!" I said and waved my hand around. He started to chuckle and I shut up to stare at him like he finally lost it….

"You have no idea what kind of people are here… I'll give you some advice though… Never stay alone with one of these teachers. You'll get worse than a hickey, especially someone as cute as you." He said in amusement. I stepped back a little more and blushed slightly.

"W-what would th-they do?" I almost regretted asking when he looked at me with that evil glint in his eyes.

"Just make sure you're with one of your friends if you ever have to stay after class with them or something…" he said and started walking off.

"We might as well start heading to class before Orochimaru-sensei makes Kabuto go searching for me… Stupid pedophile…" He mumbled under his breath. I gave him a worried look and followed him down the hall slowly. I really just wanted to go home now, today was getting too weird.

It took us about another minute to get to class and we were both sort of reluctant to open the door, but Sasuke finally sighed and opened the door. Once he did he was literally tackled by a man. He had long murky black hair, piercing yellow eyes and the palest skin I've ever seen! It was even paler than the Teme's!

"Sasuke! My favorite student! It's wonderful of you to finally grace us with your presence today!! Where were you!? Ah and who's this? New fuck toy I presume?? Ah so that's why you were late!" Orochimaru said aloud. Everyone else in the class heard and started snickering. Sasuke blushed slightly while I know my face turned as red as a tomato!

"He's not a fuck toy, Orochimaru!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oh please you don't have to be so formal. Please call me Master. And If your not using him can I have him?" Orochimaru chuckled while looking me up and down. I saw him lick his lips. I blushed even more and retreated behind Sasuke, seeing as he was my only shield at the moment…

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Sasuke asked, putting back on his emotionless mask. I wonder how he does that!! I would never be able to stay emotionless for long…

"Oh yes, the other losers. I guess your right. Well your name is Naruto, right? You can go take a seat in the back somewhere…" Orochimaru waved me off and went back towards the front of the class. When I fully walked in I saw that his class had a lot of shelves and cabinets full of small animal skeletons… He had posters about science and skeletons all around the walls, and as I made my way to an empty desk in the back I could see a large glass case. The glass case was right next to me and I could clearly see the large black snake that was in there. I gulped nervously and tried to look away from the snake. But it kept hissing at me. I looked around but I couldn't see any more empty seats, so I scooted to the edge of my seat and tried to listen to Orochimaru-sensei, while keeping a weary eye on the snake.

"Alright class, we're going to do a project. You'll be paired up with partners, but now that we have a new student, the class number is uneven. So I guess I'll have to pair up with Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru said excitedly while rolling his chair next to Sasuke's seat.

The raven haired boy looked like he was going to puke and he glared at his sensei. I shrugged and looked around the class to see if I recognized anyone. Oh there was Shikamaru and Sai… Why does he have a black eye!! He didn't have that when I saw him in gym!

As everyone got up to go find their partners and sit next to them, I walked over to Sai.

"Hey Sai. What happened to your eye? You okay?" I asked. He looked at me hesitantly, as if he was afraid to talk to me.

"Uum… yeah I'm okay. Just got in a little fight after Gym… Anyway. You have a partner yet?" He asked. I looked back over to Shikamaru but he was talking to a large guy that had light brown hair and a chubby figure. I shrugged.

"I was gonna pair with Shika, but he seems to already have a partner. Wanna be my partner?" I asked with a smile. Sai looked like he was about to protest but then he smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Sure."

"Okay but no more touching! Got it? I've already got people asking about the hickey." I warned. He flinched and looked around worriedly.

"Deal… but who else did you tell?" He asked.

"Just Sasuke and Kiba." I said. He looked fearfully at Sasuke, who was currently glaring at him, and he sunk into his seat until only his head was visible.

"Okay! If everyone's ready! Let's begin!!" Orochimaru said and immediately went to chatting with Sasuke, and the Uchiha ignored him completely.

I'm confused… wasn't Orochimaru-sensei supposed to explain the assignment we should be doing?


	6. Lunch, Bitchy preps, and Uchihas

_Last time on 'And The devil Marches On'_

_  
"Okay but no more touching! Got it? I've already got people asking about the hickey." I warned. He flinched and looked around worriedly.  
"Deal… but who else did you tell?" He asked.  
"Just Sasuke and Kiba." I said. He looked fearfully at Sasuke, who was currently glaring at him, and he sunk into his seat until only his head was visible.  
"Okay! If everyone's ready! Let's begin!!" Orochimaru said and immediately went to chatting with Sasuke, and the Uchiha ignored him completely.  
I'm confused… wasn't Orochimaru-sensei supposed to explain the assignment we should be doing?  
_

**Chapter 6**

Once the bell rang for next period I stopped talking to Sai to gather my notebook and stuff my pencil in my pocket. We had been busy making u pick up lines and shit while Oro-sensei was busy flirting with Sasuke. We even wrote down a couple of lines Oro-sensei used. I snickered as I watched Sasuke bolt towards the door, with a persistent Orochimaru following him. I wasn't even out the door yet before I heard fangirls squealing. I could guess that Sasuke was being attacked right about now. But he isn't getting any help from me this time! No sir-ee! That bastard has to say thank you for the last time I saved his scrawny ass!

"Naruto." I turned on my heels and looked to see who called me. I saw Shikamaru and that chubby kid that he paired with for science exit the classroom and come walking towards me.

"Hey Shika! Hey…. Uuumm…" I looked at the other kid questioningly. 

"Chouji. Akamichi Chouji." He introduced and held out a hand. I took it happily and firmly shook his hand.

"Well hello Chouji! My name's Naruto! I hope we can be good friends!" I said with a grin on my face. He smiled calmly back and we let go of each other's hands.

"Troublesome people… What do you have this period, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. I took out my schedule and looked down it quickly.

"I have… Lunch! Yosh!! Hey, can you point me in the direction of the cafeteria…?" I asked. 

"Why don't you just come with me; we have Lunch now too." He suggested.

"Sure, but what about—" I stopped talking when I realized that the Chouji kid wasn't there anymore. I spun around in a complete circle to try and spot him but the guy was no where in sight. Man he's fast for a fat guy. Didn't even see him leave!

"He's already at the cafeteria. He left as soon as you said the word 'lunch'. Trouble some…" Shikamaru grumbled and started walking off. I stood there trying to register everything Shikamaru had said. Yes my brain is quite slow… But moving on. 

Hey where'd Shika go…? Oh there he goes! Hey wait up!

As I ran to catch up with Shika I didn't notice the glares that I was getting in the hall from a group of guys.

((At The Cafeteria!))

I almost gasped in amazement when I entered the cafeteria. I knew this school was huge and had two stories, and the halls were shiny and shit but the cafeteria just blew my mind! It was definitely shiny, but it wasn't blinding, and there was a water fountain in the middle of the cafeteria and many… many tables surrounding. There was also a short stairway that led to a higher portion of the large room. The ceiling was at least 30 feet high too! And there were two separate lines that led to food; I just didn't know which one to go on though.

"The right line is for salads and sandwiches and the left one is for hot food. I'm going to sit on the table up the stairs and to the right. Everyone else will be there. Go get your food and come sit with us." Shikamaru explained with a yawn and walked off slowly. I watched him walk away for a second before turning and walking to the left line of people who were waiting for the hot food. As I stood on the line I could see a piece of paper taped to the wall. It said 'lunch menu' so I shrugged and looked at it.

**Today's lunch**

Hot dog (with ketchup or mustard)

Hamburger/Cheeseburger

Chicken nuggets

Ramen

Milk or Orange Juice

'Oh… My… GOD!! They have ramen!!' was all that went through my mind when I finished reading the menu.

"Hey move your ass, you twit! There're other people on line too y'know!" I turned to see who yelled at me so rudely, to see a girl there. She had her arms crossed and her hip jut out to the side in a preppy way. Her outfit consisted of a short, pretty (cough cough slutty) skirt with pink around the rim, a tight (cough slutty cough) shirt that was light pink and it said in the middle of it 'I Love Sasuke!!'. (I snickered mentally at that; Sasuke Fangirls… Moving on…) Her hair was even pink! It definitely looked dyed. And she had this evil glare aimed towards me, but I held it calmly.

"I'm sorry." I said through gritted teeth, and I turned to walk forward in the line, seeing as it actually was moving; slowly but surely.

"'bout time." She huffed and moved forward also. I could still feel her piercing green eyes burning at the back of my head.

"Bitch…" I muttered, loud enough for her to hear me. That's right, I'm picking a fight with a girl, and a preppy one at that, but I really don't care; she's being a snotty bitch, and someone needs to tell her off. I'm sure she probably gets everything she wants and thinks she's soooo popular.

"What did you call me you ugly piece of shit?!" she hollered and forcefully turned me around to face her. I frowned and shot back a glare of my own. Yep, she's definitely a bitch. But the girls in my other school would've started slapping me by now.

"I called you a bitch, but I don't think that's a strong enough word to describe what you are, you stuck up brat." I shot back. She raised her hand and was about to punch me, but someone called out to her.

"Hey forehead girl! Oh, what's wrong Sakura?" Another girl walked on the line, a confused expression on her face. She wore the same outfit as the pink haired girl but instead of it being pink it was blue, and she had long bleached blonde hair, and it looked dry and crunchy. She probably didn't take good care of it, or she straightens it way too much.

Look at me getting all judgmental! Those bullies' attitudes at my other school are starting to rub off on me! Man!

"This little fag is insulting me!" the girl named Sakura yelled and pointed towards me. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and then looked me up and down closely. I saw her scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"Ew… Why are you even talking to it? It's disgusting." She sneered and glared at me, along with her friend. 

'It!?' Like I haven't heard that one before…

"I can't believe the principle would even let filth like this into our school. This school is for people with money, not hoboes like you." The blonde haired bitch continued. She had hit a sensitive nerve when she said that. I actually did have to live on the streets when I was little but that never stopped me!

Oh you have no idea how bad I wanted to beat them, but I didn't want to start a fight, especially with a bunch of girls. Jeez, they can be persistent and annoying, and they hold long grudges. Not a good thing…

"Hmph! Let's go to the other line Ino. I don't even want to be on the same line as him!" Sakura screeched and stormed away with Ino following behind.

"Tch… Girls…" I mumbled and turned back so that I could move up the line.

Yes I was next! Ramen here I come!! Yosh!

I ordered my food eagerly and snatched the tray that had the bowl of hot noodles along with a cold orange juice to wash it down with. I paid for it quickly and dashed towards the direction of the table Shikamaru had pointed to before. I could smell my precious ramen noodles and it was making my stomach growl in anticipation! I spotted Shikamaru waving his hand towards me lazily. I skipped over to him, though I was careful not to spill my precious Ramen.

I spotted Kiba and thought about sitting next to him, but then I remembered that he was mad at me and I decided to sit next to Shika instead. I sat down on his right, while Chouji was sitting on his left. The guy was chowing down on 3 bags of chips and he had food all around him! Jeebus that's a lot of food! I looked around the table and saw a couple of other kids I haven't met yet. I stared and I almost ran for my life when I saw this one guy sitting across from me… He was the exact replica of Gai-sensei!

"Uuuhh…" I said stupidly.

"Hello! My name Is Rock Lee!! Gai-sensei has told me that you will be joining us at the youth club after school! I'm so excited!" He shouted happily and he almost jumped across the table in order to hold my hands. I saw dramatic tears streaming down his face.

"Uuumm… Yeah. I don' think I'll be able to make it… Seeing as I have Detention today with Uchiha-sensei… But thanks for the offer Lee…" I said and snatched my hands back so that he wasn't touching me. His face fell and he looked really upset.

"Oh okay… Well you'll come tomorrow then right!?" He went right back to being energetic, and even I didn't have that much energy…

"Leave him alone Bushy-brows! Let him at least breath!" I heard Kiba shout and then whack The green clad boy upside the head, seeing as he was sitting next to him. I looked at Kiba gratefully.

"Hey Kiba did Akamaru find you! I would've helped him look for you but I had to go to Oro-sensei's class…" I said and I poked at my ramen with a fork to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Oh yeah. He's under the table I saw him running around the halls, Mr. Pein was chasing him around. It was the funniest thing man! You should've been there! And I'm sorry I left early during Gym… I had to take care of something…" Kiba said and grinned at me. I smiled back, though it felt like my face would split in two. I was just glad that Kiba was still talking to me! To celebrate I started digging into my ramen hungrily. Slurping it up at lightning speed. Kiba chuckled at how fast I was eating, and the others seemed a little amazed that I hadn't choked yet.

"You wouldn't happen to be the one who gave Sai that black eye, would you?" Someone said, trying to start another conversation. I turned and looked over Shika's shoulder to see who had spoken. It was a girl. She had dark brown hair and it was up in two tight buns. She wore a plain kimono looking thing.

"How'd you know about that!?" Kiba said, and I was surprised.

"You were the one who did that!? Why?" I asked; a little shocked.

"Well he touched you… And… I kinda… Sorta wanted to kick his ass because of that…" Kiba said embarrassedly and I saw his cheeks go a little red.

"I thought you were mad at _me_ because of that!" I said, finally understanding why Kiba was so upset.

"No!! Hell no! Why would I be mad at you!?" Kiba shouted.

"Tobi's a good boy!" I jumped at the sudden voice that was at my right. I turned to see a guy sitting next to me. He had scruffy dark brown hair, and he had an eye-patch over his right eye. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that had a dragon designed on the front, along with some dark blue jeans. When the hell did he get there anyway?

"Who…?" I started, but The guy answered before I could finish.

"My name's Tobi! I'm a good boy! Right?!" He shouted happily.

"Of course." I said and grinned at him, he smiled and glomped me. 

"Troublesome… Tobi is a little older than the rest of us, but that's because he was left back… a lot." Shikamaru explained. "He's a lot different than the other Uchiha's here… If you hadn't already noticed."

"He's related to Uchiha-sensei!" I gasped. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sai can be kinda mean to me." Tobi said sadly. "B-but Tobi's a good boy!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Sai, Uchiha-sensei, you, and Sasuke-teme, are all Uchihas…" I asked, trying to get everything straight.

"Yep that's pretty much it…" The brunette girl said and bit into her sandwich. 

"And what's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Ten-ten." She said through a mouth full of food.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full ten-ten…" I had to sort of stand to see over the others and spot the person who spoke. Wait… Long hair, creepy white eyes, snotty attitude… I've seen him before!

"Aren't you in my Gym class!?" I asked aloud.

"Yes, my name is Neji Hyuuga. My cousin Hinata is absent today but you will meet her tomorrow." He said and then didn't say anymore. Hmph… he's boring.

"Hey Naruto." I looked up to see Kiba pointing over to the middle of the cafeteria.

"yeah?" I asked while slurping up the last of my precious noodles.

"I gotta show you something. Come and sit next to me so I can show you." Kiba said and waved his hand for me to come over. I shrugged and settled down next to him. I felt a little nervous though, since we were sitting on a table that was up the stairs and right behind us was a railing. I saw Kiba Lean on the railing and look over the edge. 

"You see all those tables down there?" He asked. I turned in my seat and rested my elbows on the railing so that I could look over it. It wasn't _really really_ high up but it was high enough for you to see almost everyone on the bottom level of the large room.

"Yep" I said.

"Okay you see those guys over there?" He said and pointed towards a group of mean looking guys sitting at another table. "Those guys are the kind you'll want to stay away from. They're a little possessive of their 'territory' so if they find out that there's a new kid then they're gonna want to 'pay you a visit'. You won't get away from them without at least a broken leg. So what ever you do stay the hell away from them." Kiba warned. I nodded in understanding and took the time to memorize their faces so that I could keep a look out for them.

"Now. Those guys over there," Kiba said and pointed to a different table. I saw Sasu-teme there, along with Gaara, Zabuza, Sakura (the pink thing), Ino, and Kimimaru, but those were the only people I recognized.

"Those are the 'Popular' Kids. Or so they like to think. They all have their own little fanclubs going around the school. They alright, but just don't hang out with them too much, or else their attitudes will rub off on you… Especially Sasuke. Sakura and Ino used to be one of us, until they got picked into the Cheerleading team, after that they turned evil. And I saw that little spat you had with Sakura, way to go man! Nobody ever talks back to her anymore, you were amazing!" Kiba cheered and gave me a high-five.

"Alright, I also want to warn you about Oro-sensei, although you probably know not to be around him…"

I nodded immediately and scrunched up my face at the thought of him. He laughed at my reaction.

"I want you to also look out for Jaraiya-sensei, the sex addict, Kakashi-sensei, because he's also a pervert, and Kyuubi-sensei, because he has one hell of a temper. Kyuubi-sensei, is probably worse than Mr. Pein." I saw Kiba shiver in fear and I gulped nervously. I took out my Schedule and I sighed when I realized that I had all the teachers that Kiba just warned me about.

"Wait what about Deidara-sensei?" I asked. Kiba tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh! Deidara-sempai is really cool! I have him 7th period!" I heard Tobi shout. I checked my schedule again and smiled.

"Me too!"

"Me three!!!!" I heard Lee shout and raise his hand up high.

"Great we can all pair up! And draw each other!" Tobi said excitedly. 

I jumped in surprise when the bell suddenly rang.

Time for Jaraiya-Sensei's class!


	7. Pervy health teacher, The 'Quiz'

And The devil Marches On 7 Yaoi story

"Okay so what do you have now?" Kiba asked me as we exited the cafeteria.

"Jaraiya-Sensei for Health." I said, and I frowned at the worried look he gave me, but then I remembered that Jaraiya was one of the teachers that he warned me about. 

"I'm guessing he's a little crazy too…?" I asked reluctantly while dodging a bunch of students.

"A _'Little'_!!? Dude, that guy's the worst fucking pervert ever!" Kiba exclaimed while waving his hands around wildly, almost hitting a random kid next to us. "You tell me if he touches you in _any_way. If he even looks at you the wrong way I'm gonna kill him!" Kiba growled. I heard a scared yip come from his jacket, telling me that Akamaru got frightened by his master's sudden anger.

"Don't worry Kiba. I'll be alright!" I smiled and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"If you say so…" Kiba muttered, but his lip twitched upward in a smile when looked at my happy face. 

I'd never been so happy to be in school!

I finally had a nice apartment with Iruka taking care of me. And no more bullying all the time, or evil glares as I pass the hall. I can't believe I was even passing in my other school, what with me skipping school all the time…. Oh well! That's all behind me now. I finally have people I can call friends! Though Haku will always be my best friend; no doubt about that.

"So who do you have now?" I asked curiously.

"Orochimaru-sensei… Though I'm sure that he's not even going to be in class, he never is…." Kiba said with a snicker.

"Why not?" 

"Because he's too busy stalking Sasuke." Kiba laughed. I smirked at that. It was amusing, and yet disturbing to watch Sasuke get chased around by a pedophile. But I felt slight pity for the poor teme. I shrugged indifferently and continued down the hall with Kiba.

"So just go down here and you'll see some stairs, go up and go to the right. You'll see room 69 right away. Good luck man, I'll see you later." Kiba said patting my back once and walking in the other direction. I waved farewell to him and skipped over to the crowded stairs. I was pushed and shoved in all directions as I made my way up the dangerous steps. I lost my footing a couple of times but I didn't fall at least.

Once I finally got up the evil stairs I leaned on the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Once I got my bearings back I looked around and immediately spotted room 69. I walked into the class slowly, but I didn't see that many people in yet, and I also realized that this is the first time I was on time in class today!!

I chose a random seat in the back and set my notebook on it while taking a seat. Once I looked up my eyes bulged slightly. All over the room's walls were posters of women. Some wore slutty bikinis while others wore barely anything at all! Everywhere you looked there were those posters!!! OMG!! There were even some posters with guys instead of girls! I quickly covered my eyes and bowed my head to block all the dirty stuff.

My eyes!! My poor innocent mind!!! My pure soul has been tainted!!! Nooo!!! The horror!! What will I tell Iruka!?! He'll probably go into mother-hen mode and sue the school! Nooo!! The horror!

I kept repeating this in my mind and rocking back and forth to try and calm my self down. I could feel myself shivering from head to toe. I almost jumped out of my skin when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see… blue?

"Uuumm…" I said aloud, wondering why this… blue guy tapped me on the shoulder. His dark beady eyes were glaring at me and he had his arms crossed.

"You're in my seat." He growled.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said and got out immediately. I snatched my orange notebook and scooted away to find another seat. When I looked around though I saw that a lot of people were in the room now. They must've came in while I was having my little episode. I blushed in embarrassment when I saw that a lot of people were staring at me oddly or hungrily. I also noticed that Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, and Lee were in the room also. Sasuke and Gaara didn't seem to notice me, while Sai and Lee were waving me over. I walked over to both of them, but I still couldn't find a desk for me to sit in!

"Hello Lee! Hello Sai!" I said and waved to them. 

"I didn't know you had Jaraiya-sensei! Cool!" Lee shouted enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you'll have fun in this class, it's pretty cool." Sai said and I saw a perverted grin cross his face.

"That's not what _I_ heard…" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah well we'll see…" Sai said, still grinning.

"Alright class!! Shut up and sit your asses down!!" I heard a deep voice yell from outside the door and a man walked in just as the bell rang. He looked a little old, with bags under his eyes. He had really long white hair that was spiky (it reminded me of a porcupine!!) and his eyes had a certain gleam to it.

"You!" He shouted and walked towards me until could thrust his finger right by my nose. I felt myself go cross eyed as I tried to spot the finger.

"Why aren't you in a seat!? And I don't remember you being in this class…" He said a dropped his hand so he wasn't pointing any more. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"Well, sir, I'm new here and—"

"Oh yes!! Now I remember! You're Naruto Uzumaki right?"

I nodded.

"I heard from Orochimaru and Itachi that you were quite the eye candy, and my god they're right!" Jaraiya exclaimed while backing up to look me up and down. I blushed and pulled my notebook to my chest. This guy was making me feel _really_ uncomfortable.

"Okay well we need to have you take a small verbal test before we assign you a seat." Jaraiya said while clasping his hands together and walking towards his desk. I just stood there, not knowing what to do, especially with everyone's eyes on me. Even Sasuke was looking at me with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Well don't just stand there!! Come to the front of the class and we'll start the questions." He said as he sat down at his large desk. I nodded and shuffled over to the front of the class. My eyes were glued to the floor, so I didn't have to look at the posters…

"Okay so… Are you Bi or Gay?" Jaraiya asked. I looked up in surprise and my blush went twice as red. 

"W-what!" I exclaimed.

"Are you bi or gay?" He repeated eagerly.

"I'm _Straight_" I said bewildered by the question. I heard Sai and Jaraiya scoff in disbelief.

"denial… Oh well on to the next question. Are you Uke or Seme? No wait don't answer that, I can already tell that you're Uke." Jaraiya said.

"What!? I'm not Uke!" I blurted out. He smirked.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"That's none of your business!" I said, still blushing madly.

"Next question. Do you have wet-dreams often?" He asked.

I couldn't believe he could ask that without giggling or laughing, 'cause this _had_ to be a joke!

"Are you mad!?!" I exclaimed and took a large step away from him. He shrugged.

"Seems like you don't know how to play this game. Sai will you be a dear and show the new kid how this is done?" Jaraiya asked while sighing in annoyance. I saw Sai stand up and walk to the front of the class, staring at me all the while.

"Okay, Gay or Bi?" Jaraiya started.

"Gay." Said with an emotionless expression.

"Good good. Uke or Seme?"

"Seme, always." Sai said with a tiny hint of a smirk.

"That's my boy! Now, are you still virgin?"

"Hell no."

"Do you have wet dreams often?"

"Of course."

"What body type do you prefer?" Jaraiya while leaning over his desk and resting his chin on his folded hands.

"A bright haired, slim, cute, emotional boy. And he has to be a little shorter than me." Sai explained while looking at me every so often. I saw Gaara and Sasuke glaring at Sai from the corner of my eye.

"So basically he has to be the exact opposite of you?" I heard a girl call from the other side of the class. 

"Yeah pretty much…" Sai said.

"Next Question!! Do you have a fetish for bondage and which position would you prefer you Uke to be in?" Jaraiya asked while bouncing slightly in his seat.

"Hentai!! Hentai!! Lalalalalalala!! I can't hear you!" I yelled while dropping my notebook and covering my ears and shouting noises so I couldn't here Sai's answer.

"My innocent mind has been contaminated for all eternity!!" I shouted while bolting towards the door.

**Normal POV**

"He's _so_ a virgin." Jaraiya said and leaned back in his seat comfortably.

"And he's _so_ mine" Sai whispered to himself. 

"I heard that! Like hell he's yours!" Gaara growled while standing up and glaring at Sai.

"Oh and I suppose the _demon freak_ will claim him!?" another guy on the other side of the room shouted. 

"Oh no you di'n't!" Gaara said while attempting to lunge at the now scared boy. He screamed like a girl and ran around the room with Gaara hot on his tail.

"Morons." Sasuke said while getting up and walking to the front of the room. He bent down and picked up Naruto's book and then started for the door.

"Night as well bring the dobe his books." Sasuke said aloud.

"Cheater! You're just using that as an excuse, so you can go find him and rape him in a closet somewhere!" Kisame barked aloud and laughed. Sasuke didn't even flinch as Sai went to attack him. With one swift punch Sai was on the floor with a bleeding nose. Sasuke glared at Kisame for giving away his plan. The raven-haired teen was about to walk out the door, but then he froze and started twitching fearfully. 

"Orochimaru?" Jaraiya asked aloud. Sasuke didn't answer but he ran and hid under his desk.

"Sasukeeeee-kuuuunnnnn!!" A loud call came. Orochimaru burst into the room with hearts in his eyes.

"Is Sasuke-kun here?" He asked. Jaraiya shrugged and everyone else ignored him, they all pitied Sasuke and didn't want to give him away. Even Gaara didn't say anything. Sai would've have told Orochimaru where Sasuke was hiding if he wasn't busy groaning in pain and rolling on the floor.

"Wait! I smell Sasuke's cologne! He was here!!" Orochimaru gasped in excitement and walked around the room, his nose up in the air as he followed Sasuke's scent.

"aha!! There you are!!" Orochimaru exclaimed and lunged for Sasuke. Said raven jumped from under the desk, barely dodging Orochimaru, and skidding towards the door. Just before he was free to go in the halls, Orochimaru leaped head first towards Sasuke, landing on the poor boy's back and making them fall to the floor.

"Don't leave me Sasukeeee!!" Orochimaru whined, while settling himself on Sasuke's back and practically raping the poor boy.

"Ahhhh… young love." Jaraiya sighed while sipping his tea and staring at his precious posters.


	8. The Fight

CHAPTER 8

_**I am sooooo sorry you guys!! i know this took so long and i'm sorry!! but i'm having fmaily problems and we had to move again because of it... and i didn't have access to a computer for the longest time! god i hate people sometimes... but i don't hate you guys!**_

TT-TT please forgive me! 

Oh and i'll let you guys have 3 guesses as to who their boss is... 

I stomped down the hall angrily as I shouted things like 'stupid perverted teachers!' or 'My pureness is no more!'. Good thing there was no one in the hall right now… Cause that would've been really embarrassing! And like I wasn't humiliated enough! Well it can't be worse than that one time in my other school when those bullies stripped me down to my boxers dragged me out to the cafeteria and started kicking me down in front of everyone…

Good times… Good times… (yeah right!)

I stopped mid-step when I remembered that I had left my orange notebook in the classroom. I paused to decide whether I should go back to the awful place filled with perverted people and posters and get my notebook or continue walking down the quiet hallway… is a notebook really worth getting scarred for life over? 

Yes it's worth it… because it has my schedule and address in it… (Iruka had to write down the address and directions to the apartment because he wouldn't be home to pick me up after school, and I 'get lost in a paper bag'. Or so he says.) Anyway…

I turned around and went to go back to class but I accidentally ran into someone. Jeez, they have a hard chest. So I know it's not a girl, or so I hope not.

I looked up and saw that it was—in fact, a guy. And he was smirking at me with his 'imma gonna eat you' look in his eyes. I've been getting that same look all day. It's starting to creep me out! I'm actually starting to think that these people are the henchmen of Hannibal Lector… and he's out to kill me and eat my cheeks while drawing dirty pictures!!! Oh no!!! I flinched back from the guy in front of me, as I started to delude myself from the plot of some stupid scary movie. (It was actually a really good movie… but whatever..)

I suddenly left like I was being cornered so I looked around to see that three other guys had joined in and were circling me. They all had the same sturdy and muscular bodies and the same deadly looks set to one target; me. And why did they look so familiar?... Oh! They're the guys Kiba warned me about during lunch!!

Oh Shit…

I went to try and run away but one of them grabbed me just before I could. Two of them held onto my arms while another lifted my legs up, making me airborne and immobile.

"Let me go!!" I shouted twisting my body around to try and get away. The guy that I had bumped into before walked over and put a cloth around my mouth so that I couldn't yell anymore—my words came out quiet and muffled. 

I looked around, desperately looking for someone who could help—anyone!!

I spotted a figure coming around the corner and walking towards us. Hallelujah! It was Mr. Pein!! That guy could scare anyone! He could certainly help me out… wait… Why is he walking away!! Hey!

I watched as he walked right passed us. His eyes met mine for an instant and I silently pleaded him for help with watery eyes, but he didn't even seem to notice! The bullies holding me just snickered at my pathetic attempt. I stared at Mr. Pein's retreating back disbelievingly. The one time his smoldering eyes met mine all I saw was Hate… so much hatred… what did I do to get him so pissed at me!?

I couldn't think about it for too long because they blind folded me and started dragging me off to somewhere. I was surprised that no one was in the hall the whole time we were walking… It's just a very odd coincidence… 

After a while I got tired of struggling and just started walking where ever they pushed me. It was silent the whole time and I knew that it would be a while before this period was over, so the halls would be empty for some time still. Nobody was going to find me… Even if someone found me, there's a chance they wouldn't even care… Like Mr. Pein.

I heard the sound of large doors slamming open and then I felt a soft cool breeze tickle at my skin. I knew that we had gone outside, but _where_?

I felt the hand on my shoulder grip harshly, making me stop walking.

"Okay shortie, we're here." I heard someone say and they took off the blind fold. I blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light of the outside. 

"Where are we?" I asked, just being curious, as usual. If you're gonna get kidnapped at least try to find out where you are… But asking the kidnappers where you are isn't really the smartest idea, but hey, nobody said I had common sense…

"We're on the rooftop to the school. Nobody usually comes here, so we can talk to you with out any interruptions. We would've tried to grab you earlier but that stupid mutt faggot kept hanging around you. The Uchiha too." The guy explained while shrugging.

"So what is it you want with me?" I asked calmly, not really caring that much anyway. I knew I'd end up getting beat up anyway. Just a feeling... I usually end up shooting off my mouth and get the shit beat outta me anyway, but I really don't care at the moment. 

"Now, our boss asked us to have a word with you and we agree with him on what he wants… basically… we want you out of this school. The boss hates your guts and we really don't need anymore faggot bitches in this school." The guy growled.

"And who says I'm gay?" I snapped back. I was getting irritated with the whole sexual topics going around. Does it really matter if I was gay or bi or straight. It's bad enough I had to go through that shit in Health with Jaraiya-sensei.

"Puh-lease! We saw you during Gym. You're just another gay slut." Another guy shouted and grabbed hold of my arm in a harsh grip. I could feel bruises started to form with how rough these guys were pushing me. And I would've tried to snatch my arm back but my hands were tied behind my back which made moving my arms difficult anyway.

"What did you just call me!?" I shouted and glared up at him. I don't care if this guy's 3 feet taller than me! I am not a slut dammit!

"I just called you a slut you little whore!" He growled back and that sure as hell pissed me off. I don't care how many times I've been told that. Ever time they said it I get pissed!

I tilted my head up and spat at him. My spit landed right on his cheek, below his left eye. I saw his face turn ten different colors before he shot deadly eyes to me and he punched me straight in the jaw. I didn't even flinch once as he continuously punched my stomach and face. The guy that was gripping my shoulder before was now holding both of my arms and keeping me still so that his buddy here can keep punching me.

"That's enough!" I heard the leader shout and the two let go of me. I fell to my knees and I had trouble keeping my right eye open. I guessed that I had a black eye now. Oh well.

I spat out some blood and watched as it splattered against the cement.

"Now… we'll warn you just this once… Leave this school and never come back, or be ready to get beat on everyday if you continue to attend this school." He warned and backhanded me as a sample of the kind of treatment I'll get. I felt more blood come into my mouth but I just swallowed it this time.

Like hell I was going to leave this school though! I like it here! Even though the teachers are perverts and a little crazy… it's pretty exciting. And I have friends now! I'll go through this shit if it means I can stay with Kiba and the others… 

"I think I'll stay… but thanks for your offer." I sneered. The older shook his head.

"If that's what you want… Do it boys." He snapped his fingers and his three followers jumped towards me. I couldn't dodge them as quickly as I'd have liked, seeing as I was still tied up and I couldn't really see out of my right eye. I didn't yell or whimper once, but my body was in so much pain. I didn't want to feel weak though, so I took all the punches and kicks silently.

After a while they got off of me and I was panting and gasping for breath.

"Had enough yet?" The leader asked, looking superior as he crossed his arms and smirked smugly. My anger got the best of me as I started shouting.

"Is that all you got?!" 

I really need to watch what I say, because as soon as those words came out of my mouth I regretted saying them.

"What did you say you little bitch?" He seethed.

Uh-oh… I think I might have hit a nerve with this guy.

My eyes widened as he reached into his pocket a brought out a small pocket knife. He opened the sharp blade with a small flick of his wrist and he held it towards me.

"You'll regret saying that." He growled and I noticed that his henchmen backed away and made a large circle around us. The guy advanced towards me and once he was close enough he swung at me but I ducked just in time. I side stepped out of the way just before he could stab my stomach and I nimbly twisted and dodged all of his attacks. I could see that he was getting more annoyed by the second by the way his face grew red and his attacks came at me even faster. I winced as he made a slice on my arm. I could feel blood slowly dripping down my arm.

"Hold still you little slutty bitch!" He yelled in frustration. I felt my eyebrow twitch at the names he called me. I wanted to hurt him so bad but I really didn't want to break Iruka's promise either.

I went to step back to try and avoid another swing of his blade but one of the henchmen stuck out their leg and I tripped on it making my head hit the cement ground hard. I heard a loud 'crack' and I winced at the pain that shot through my whole head. I knew that I was definitely going to feel that later... 

"I've got you now you little punk." My attacker said and he straddled my waist so that I couldn't get away this time. I tried to look up at him but my vision was getting blurry and I saw flashes of white blind me. My heart was beating erratically I was gasping for breath by now.

"Hhmmm… Where should I slice that pretty little face of yours?" He snickered as he slid the flat of the blade across my bruised cheek and then my neck. The feel of the cold metal made me shiver.

"Maybe I should just stab you right between the eyes?" He said and I frowned. He wouldn't _really_ do it. Would he?

Through the blurs of my vision I could tell that he raised his hand and he was ready to pierce my face, but just before he could, I heard a door slam open. There was a long silence but then I heard a deep silky voice speak. It sounded very familiar.

"What the hell is going on here?" The person said and I knew it was a man from how deep it was. I tried to lift my head and see who it was but I was too weak and my mind could barely register hat was going on.

"None of your business!" The guy on top of me snapped.

"It _is_ my business. Now I'll ask one more time; what the fuck do you think you're doing with that boy?"

"Like hell I'll tell you! If you have any complaints go to the boss. He'll gladly kick _your_ scrawny ass!"

After that I heard the sound of punches and yelps of pain. The guy on top of me jumped off and I saw him go flying.

Next thing I knew I was being picked up in strong arms and being carried towards the door to go back in the building. 

I tried to see my savior's face but I was just on the edge of consciousness which made everything hard to understand. I wanted to see who it was but I just couldn't see the details. All I saw was… red.

"Are you okay Naruto?" I heard him ask in a worried voice, but most of his voice got drowned out as the bell to seventh period rang and after that I blacked out.

_**  
Oh and i'll let you guys have 3 guesses as to who their boss is...**_


	9. Iruka the mother hen

**I don't own Naruto!!! Just so you guys know and I don't get sued… but w/e. **

**Enjoy!!**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading my story!!!**

"Are you sure he's okay? I mean look at him! He's all beat up! My poor baby! Do you think he'll be okay? Please say he'll hang in there!"

"Iruka-san, just calm down… Naruto will be fine. Just stop worrying so much."

"'Stop worrying'!?? How can I not worry when my baby's unconscious, with bruises all over his face and a cut on his arm?!"

Wait a second… I know that obnoxious naggy voice… Iruka-sensei? I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was in fact Iruka. His face was twisted in concern and his eyes looked puffy, as if he'd been crying. Was he worrying about me? Well that's not really a big surprise… This always happened. I'd get roughed up… Iruka would come right away and start causing trouble for the nurses.

Sigh…

He can be so protective sometimes… Especially when it came to sexual predators… I guess that's why I always told him I was fine and I just fell down the stairs or some bullshit like that. I didn't want Iruka to know what was really going on. My last principle was going to tell him about the bullying but I asked him not to—well more like begged him not to. I just didn't want to see his disapproving look.

"Iruka?" I choked out.

Said man's head snapped in my direction and I could've sworn he almost got a whiplash with how fast his head turned. I forced a smile on my lips when I saw his relieved face.

"Oh Naruto! Are you okay!? What happened?! The principle called me and told me that you were hurt and I came as soon as I could! Does your head still hurt? The nurse said that you have a bad bump on the back of your head… You are coming home right now and you have to lie down and I'll make us some tea!"

Here he goes again… I hate it when he gets into mother-hen mode. It's so annoying… Well I guess it's a good thing though; it proves that he cares about me.

"Iruka… I'm fine. And I don't want to go back home yet. I feel great actually. I just really want to see what the rest of my classes are like." I chirped happily and I flashed him a bright smile. His 'feathers' started to lie flat on his back and he looked thoughtful.

"He doesn't have a concussion, and I think he can make it through another few hours." A lady said and I turned to look at her.

"Hey, isn't your name Shizune or something?" I asked.

"Yep! We met in the main office. I'm happy that you remembered me! I usually work here in the nurse's office but sometimes I have to work in the main office too. Oh! Here, hold this icepack on your cheek, that's where most of the bruises are and we need to calm the swelling." She said with a small smile. She was definitely the same person from this morning. Same 'I heart pigs' T-shirt and the same short black hair. I grabbed the icepack from her a gently placed it on my right cheek. I hissed in pain as I pressed it on, but the cold numbed my skin enough to make some of the pain go away. Iruka gave me a worried look.

"Well I guess I could let you stay… B-but if you feel dizzy or if you hurt at all you call me! Where's your notebook? I forgot to write down my cell phone number…" Iruka said and spun around in circles to try and spot the bright orange notebook.

"Uuumm… I actually forgot it in my classroom." I said and scratched the back of my head stupidly.

"Tsk… You shouldn't loose that. It has your address in it. What if some sexual predator gets it and tries to…" He trailed off and looked towards me. I nodded knowing what he meant.

"Okay Iruka, I'll go get it right now." I sighed and attempted to get up and walk but my legs felt like jelly all of a sudden and I dropped the icepack I was holding to my face. I closed my eyes tightly, expecting to get faceplanted into the ground but someone had caught me. I realized that it was Iruka instantly.

"I knew it! That's it! You're coming home with me now!" Iruka demanded and picked me up bridal style. He may act like my mother at times, but don't underestimate his strength!

"Iruka stop it! I I want /I to stay." I said and gave a hard look. He seemed shocked, seing as that the first time I i ever /i said that I actually wanted to be in school…. The public 'hell' where demons torture the common mortals such as myself.

"Okay… but at least let me get your notebook so you can rest up a bit before going back to class." Iruka said determined to at least do _something_ something for me.

"Yeah it's almost the end of 7th period anyway. So just stay here 'till the bell rings." Shizune suggested as she exited the large nurses office (probably to go back to the Main office for a little while). I nodded slowly then looked at Iruka.

"Okay what class did you leave it in? What room number?" Iruka asked but then I realized something… if I told Iruka to go to Jaraiya's room… Then he'll throw a fit when sees all the perverted stuff!! He'll have me moved from this school district for sure! And I'll damned if I have to move schools! I just got the shit beat outta me to stay here and I'm staying.

"Uuumm… actually…" I started, but I couldn't figure out what to say as an excuse for him not to go! My mind was blank! Iruka was giving me a curious and impatient look, which made me even more nervous. But luckily the awkward and thick silence didn't last long because just then Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke and Zabuza bursting in.

"Naruto!!!" Kiba and Lee shouted as they ran towards the bed. Everyone else walked except Sasuke stuck to the corner of the room away from everyone, but I surprised that he even came to see me at all.

"Omigod! What happened to you! We came as soon as we could! We tried coming to see you earlier but you were still passed out and Shizune shooed us to class. Are you okay?" Kiba asked worriedly while eyeing my face. I saw him wince and he looked at me with pity.

"Look I'm fine! Okay? So just stop worrying you guys…" I huffed and looked down at my lap.

"You don't _look_ fine…" Zabuza snorted.

"Are these your friends Naruto?" Iruka asked all happy and excited. Everyone turned their attention to him, except Sasuke, he wasn't even really looking at anyone cause he's so emo and thinks he's so cool.

"Yes. Iruka this is everyone. Everyone this is Iruka. He's my…. dad." I said. It was kinda awkward calling him dad since he really isn't. He 'adopted' me when I was young, but he doesn't mind when I just call him Iruka though.

"Hello my name is Rock Lee! It a pleasure to meet you!" Lee said will hopping over to Iruka and shaking hands.

"Hello Lee!" Iruka greeted. Everyone introduced themselves one at a time, except Sasuke was being annoying and quiet so he wouldn't say his name, that is until I finally through a glass vase at him and made him pick up the pieces. I would've done it myself but I was immobile at the moment.

"Stupid Teme…" I mumbled.

"Okay so seriously what happened? Do you remember who did this to you or how it happened?" Shikamaru asked getting straight to the point.

"Wait, how did you guys find out that I was here anyway?" I asked, half curious and half trying to change the subject.

"Everyone should know about it by now!! Because as soon as sixth period was over we all saw Kyuubi-sensei running through the halls carrying you! We saw some blood on the floor and got really worried!" Kiba shouted and pouted on my behalf. I saw Iruka stiffen suddenly when Kiba mentioned Kyuubi-sensei and I wondered why.

"So Kyuubi-sensei saved me?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Yes. And he looked really worried. He's usually mean and grumpy, and I don't think he's ever cared for another student before." Sai said and he looked impressed.

"You get Mr. Pein really mad for some reason and Kyuubi-sensei goes soft. You, must be something else." Kiba laughed.

I suddenly got worried when I saw Iruka flinch when Mr. Pein's name was mentioned. Iruka was never like this. Something must be up.

"Do you think it has something to do with the fact that he looks a lot like the last principle before he died?" Lee said while tapping his chin.

"How would you know about him? I heard he died like 12 years ago." Zabuza said while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well there's a big picture of him right next to Gai-sensei's office, and Naruto looks just like him. And you guys know the story about Kyuubi-sensei and the old principle." Lee explained while grabbing a chair and sitting down in it.

"Dude, that rumors been going around the school for years! You seriously believe that bunch of bullshit?" Kiba chuckled.

"No it's true! Gai even said so and he's been working in this school for at least 20 years!" Lee shot back.

"I heard the rumor before. They say Kyuubi-sensei and the old principle, Minato Namikaze, were an 'item'. And that would explain why Naruto affected him so much." Shikamaru said smartly.

"Uum. Naruto, I need to get your Notebook, what room number did you say it was in?" Iruka said while looking around the room nervously. He seemed to be in a sudden rush to get out of the classroom.

"It's okay Iruka, I'll get my notebook later." I said with a smile but then I frowned as Sasuke started coming towards the bed. I glared at him slightly but then I stopped when he thrust an object towards my hands. It was my notebook!! Yay!

"Thanks Sasuke!!" I said happily while taking my notebook from him and giving him a huge smile. I couldn't see his face because he had his face tilted away from me as he quickly walked back to the corner of the room, but I did hear him mumble a 'you're welcome'.

"Uh. Naruto I have to get back to work. But if you need _anything_ then you call me and I'll be here to pick you up. Okay?" Iruka said, his voice was a little panicky, and he didn't even wait for me to reply as he raced out of the door.

"Guess he was in a rush…" Tenten said and blinked a few times.

"Well you still haven't told us exactly what happened to you." Zabuza said with a bored sigh. I don't even know why he's here though… I mean sure I was best friends with his lover but I mean we barely know each other! But what do I know? Anyway…

"Umm… Yeah I did." I said trying to get out of telling them what happened.

"No you didn't! Watch, it'll probably just be something stupid that he did. Maybe he fell down the stairs or something." Tenten snickered. I glared at her for a moment but then sighed while everyone just stood there, staring at me, just waiting for me to tell them. Sasuke was also looking at me with curious black eyes.

"Fine… I'll tell you…" I sighed in defeat and told them the story.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…..

………

….

I sat there, head down and eyes shut. I didn't care what happened to me, but I didn't know how everyone would react.

"Those assholes!" I heard Tenten scream.

"That was very unyouthful of them!!" Lee started shouting as well. I looked up to see that everyone was upset, but they weren't upset with me at all! Sasuke didn't have an expression on his face but I could _feel_ the killer intent rolling off of him. Kiba stood rigid with his teeth grinding together and his fists slightly shook. Sai had taken a few steps away from the brunette, already knowing what the dog boy was capable of from the black eye he'd received. Zabuza was looking at the ground with a smirk and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Please don't do anything rash you guys. I know you guys are upset at them, but I don't want you guys getting hurt because of something that happened to me!" I said, starting to get flashbacks of when Haku tried to help me out during the fights. I didn't want anything like that to happen to them. Shikamaru looked at me with a serious expression.

"I promise not to do anything, only if you promise to tell us when things like this happen. You're our friend now Naruto, and when this kind of stuff happens we can help you." He said.

"Yeah Naruto. You're not alone here. Don't close yourself to us. When you feel upset or need to say something, we're here for you man." Tenten said as she went over to the small bed and sat down next to Naruto. She gave him a soft hug. Naruto blushed from the contact. He still wasn't used to it.

"I promise." I said softly and looked at everyone's approving face.

"Good. Now seventh period is just about to end. Shall we find out what you have next?" Sai recommended.

"Sure" I chirped and pulled out my schedule. I was pretty happy to see that I had Kyuubi-sensei next! I can properly thank him for saving me now!

"I have Kyuubi-sensei next!" I said with a stupid grin on my face.

"Cool! So do I!" Sai said walked forward until his face was right in front of mine. I thought he would kiss me but then Sasuke grabbed the back of his shirt (I don't know how he got here from across the room that fast) and threw him in the opposite direction of me.

"Do you feel like you can stand or should I carry you there?" Lee said with a thumbs up.

"No no I think I can stand." I said quickly and tried to stand up. I stumbled a bit but I ended up gaining enough balance to stand properly. I grabbed my notebook from the bed and held it close.

"See? I'm fine!"

Just then the bell rang for 8th period.

"Come on let's get you to class." Kiba said, finally having calmed himself down. I suddenly noticed that Akamaru was missing.

"Hey where's Akamaru?" I asked.

"Oh he went home. He was getting bored here, seeing as Mr. Pein wasn't really paying him any mind today." Kiba said with a shrug.

"Oh okay!"

Kiba and I walked out of the room, followed by everyone else and then I sort of flinched when Kiba wrapped a protective and friendly arm around my shoulder but then I smiled brightly and welcomed the contact this time. I was surprised as Sasuke started walking on the other side of me and Sai was ruffling my hair playfully while Lee bounced around happily.

So many new friends in one day! I don't ever want to loose this… I don't even know if I truly deserve friends like this. And these feelings I'm starting to have for everyone, I'm guessing is just another step until I reach the top and truly understand what it means to be loved. But I know there are so many more steps to take, but if these guys are with me I know I can make it. I will march on, even if the devils themselves try to stop me.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Muahahahahaha!!! **_

KK now you know that Kyuubi was Naruto's savoir and Mr. Pein is the mob bosso dude. so... just so you guys aren't all huffy and mad at me... anyway... I know i kinda made everything turn from pee yourself laughing funny and then omygod! drama!! but what's highschool with out a little drama... and pervy teachers.. lol.

And you'll understand why Iruka is all twitchy when Kyuubi is mentioned, well that is if you guys haven't figured it out yet...

An di think i might've rushed last chapter a bit... idk. tell me if i rushed this one too. 

**R&R!!!!**


	10. Kyuubi, Itachi's 'detention'

CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 10!!**

"H-hello… You must be Kyuubi-Sensei!" I said while nervously reaching out my hand to the really tall redheaded man in front of me. "My name's Naruto."

The man, known as none other than Kyuubi-sensei, didn't even attempt to shake my hand, nor did he return the greeting. He just stared at me with calculating red eyes, but his eyes would flash with pain and sadness whenever our eyes met. I let my hand drop once I noticed that he wasn't going to shake it and I gulped, making the bulge in the throat go down. I was so nervous right now! (if you couldn't already tell…)

But I mean, Kyuubi-sensei looks really intimidating!

He has nicely tan skin, long red hair that framed his handsome face nicely. He wore a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up, showing off sturdy and muscular arms. (I also took notice that he had a red fox tattooed on his right arm, and it had nine long tails instead of one and they wrapped around his arm.) He was wearing tight dark blue jeans that fitted his legs and hips nicely, so I tried not to look down, because every time I did I would blush madly. Not that I thought it looked smexy on him… Of course not… He's a teacher and I'm his student… and I'm not Gay!! (Or I don't think I am…. But ever since I got here I've been questioning my sexuality a lot)

I stood there for a little while longer; ignoring the curious stares I got from everyone else in the classroom and turned my head to look around the room. Kyuubi-sensei was still just staring at me and I was starting to fidget nervously.

"Uuumm…" I said, trying to break the thick silence that had engulfed the room.

I saw Kyuubi-sensei cross his arms from the corner of my eye and he made a short humming sound.

"Go take a seat." He said in a harsh tone, which made me jump slightly. I definitely recognized his voice from when I was up on the rooftop though. Kyuubi-sensei really was the one who saved me. "And if I hear one sound out of anybody, they're getting a week of detention!" Kyuubi yelled towards everyone in the room and he gave me a warning glance, telling me that he also meant that to me too. I swallowed thickly and dropped into my seat without a word. I looked around and I saw Kiba giving me a thumbs up. I smiled and gave him two thumbs up.

And so the class went on. Kyuubi-sensei was teaching us about… well History. It was really boring so I would doze off every now and then, but then Kyuubi-sensei would throw a piece of chalk at my forehead. Which hurt!! Damn! You never know how painful a piece of chalk can be unless Kyuubi-sensei throws it at you, and he has really good aim too. I think I have a couple of small circles where the chalk hit me too! Great more marks on my face. I roll my eyes and pretend to listen to the lesson.

But other than that, the class was pretty much eventless, except when Sai said something like "And how big were these Native American people's penises." Kyuubi had given Sai a good whack on the back of the head and sent him to the front of the room, he had to face the board and not look at anyone else for the rest of the period.

"And to answer your question, Sai: They actually had really large penises." Kyuubi-Sensei said crossing his arms over his chest, and I noticed the tattoo once again. It was really cool! And seeing as Foxes were my favorite animals, it's not a big surprise that I liked it.

"Damn, my ancestors were so lucky…" Sai grumbled.

Just before Kyuubi-sensei could start yelling at Sai again, the bell rang and everyone practically ran out of the room, so Kyuubi-sensei wouldn't have a chance to assign homework. After the stampede disappeared I could see Sai and Kiba waving at me to come on, but I just shook my head and told them to go with out me. This was my chance to thank Kyuubi-sensei properly, and I was gonna do it!

Said Sensei was currently at his desk leaning over a stack of papers. He seemed to be concentrating hard on the papers, and I almost didn't want to disturb him but I really wanted to thank him, so I gathered up my courage and walked over to him.

"Uuuhh… K-Kyuubi-sensei." I said nervously.

The redhead snapped his head up at his name being called and looked over at me, but then he frowned sadly when he looked into my eyes.

"What is it Naruto?" He snapped after a long silence. He stared at me with blistering crimson eyes.

"I just wanted to say thank you for… you know… before. On the roof top, and the bullies. Yeah… " I said softly, Not really being able to make a complete sentence and I was avoiding his annoyed stare by looking down at the ground.

He stopped glaring and his expression softened drastically. I looked up at him and he was just looking at me. There was a long silence again and it was really starting to get awkward. Then he finally spoke! Yes! No… wait… That's just the kids out in the hall.

"Uuhh So I'm gonna go now. It was nice meeting you." I said and bowed before turning to leave.

"Wait, Naruto." I heard him call and I immediately stopped and turned back around.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

He seemed hesitant at what he was going to say and I just stood there patiently.

"Would you… tell Iruka that I would like to have a conference with him tomorrow after school?" He asked and I saw him rubbing his arm nervously.

"Sure… How do you know Iruka though?" I asked a little suspiciously.

"The principle told us his name, and I would just like to speak with him and tell him about the school and stuff." Was his immediate reply, but if you ask me it sounded a little fishy... if you catch my drift.

"Um... Sure I'll pass on the message to Iruka." I said and when Kyuubi-sensei turned back to his papers, I walked out of the room and into the nearly empty hall. Almost nobody was in the hall anymore. I'm guessing that they're either on the bus, or driving home by now. I guess I should call Iruka and tell him to pick me up now.

I reached into my pocket and searched around for my cellphone…

Crap!

I forgot my cellphone at home! Now how am I going to call him!? Well I guess I can walk home… Or I can take the bus; if it hasn't left yet that is…

I tightened my hold on my orange notebook and started running towards the front entrance, where I remembered seeing a couple of buses. I skidded to a halt, but then I felt my jaw practically hit the floor.

The buses are gone already!!

Dang it all! I looked around but I didn't really see anybody. I sighed heavily and started making my way to the main office. Maybe they have a phone in there I can use.

Once I walked in there I almost cursed in frustration when I didn't see anybody here either. I did see a phone though, sitting there innocently on Shizune's desk. I was tempted to just use it and call Iruka but I didn't want to be rude, so I just sat down in one of the seats near the door and placed my things underneath the chair.

It was really quiet, which I hated. I always liked hearing sounds. When it's silent I just start to slowly loose it. I don't know why. I just would rather hear a girl nag at me then sit in a silent room… I cursed myself yet again for forgetting my CD player I had gotten for my last birthday.

I was just about to get up and just use that phone, but then I froze when I heard yelling in a room down the small hallway next to me. I peered down it and I could see the two doors and that large picture I had seen before. I recognized one of the doors being Gai-sensei's office and I shivered when I realized that that was where the noise was coming from. It sounded like people were arguing.

I didn't want to be curious but I couldn't help it. I walked over towards the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Come now Kakashi-san! Let us try this again, no? If I win, then we shall walk 500 laps around the school… on our hands!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch slightly when realized that it was Gai-sensei who said that. But, honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he could do that though.

"And if I win?" I heard a low, bored voice say back.

"Then… I won't bug you for the rest of the week." I heard Gai shout.

"Fine." The other guy (or so I presumed) sighed.

"Okay.. Ready… Set… Go!! Youth!!

There was a long silence and I got even more curious so I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Gai-sensei was standing there, staring at this other guy. The other guy was pretty tall with grey-ish white hair that stuck up straight in the air, practically mocking gravity. He had a black scarf wrapped around his face and left eye, so I couldn't really tell you what his face looked like other than the fact that he had dull black colored… eye. And he was dressed in a black silk long sleeved shirt and a pair of black dress pants covered his legs.

Gai-sensei and this man were just staring at each other, not blinking once! Gai-sensei seemed to be straining to keep his eyes open while this other guy wasn't even breaking a sweat! I shrugged and closed the door after a while, not really caring who won or not, I already knew that the grey-haired man would probably win anyway.

"May I help you with something, Naruto-san??" I spun around and grabbed hold of my chest where my heart was.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I gasped, looking towards Shizune. She giggled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come now, you're not an old man yet, I'm sure you'll live." She laughed and I shrugged off her hand. "So what is it you need help with?" She asked again, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"oh! Yes!" I said remembering why I came here in the first place. "Can I use your phone, there at the desk? It only be a minute. I kinda missed the bus." I said and gave her a uneasy grin. She mirrored my nervous grin and shook her head apologetically.

"Our phone has been out of order for a couple of days now. Tsunade-sama has been trying to get someone to come here and fix them." She said. I sighed in irritation and then ran my fingers through my hair to calm myself down.

"Great… Now I don't know how I'm going to get home." I said and pulled at my hair lightly.

"Leaving so soon, Uzumaki? Don't tell me that you've already forgotten about our little date."

I froze at the sound of that voice. I knew that deep, silky voice, and I was dreading it right about now. I wanted to bolt right then and there, but I couldn't do that… So I just turned around to face my opponent.

Itachi Uchiha.

"Of course I didn't forget about it!" I said, rubbing the back of my neck anxiously.

"Good. Then will you please follow me then." He said, walking past me, towards the door. I stood there for a second and Shizune gave me a sympathetic smile before nudging me towards the door.

"You better go, or else he'll get really mad." She said, hinting that bad things would happen if I didn't listen to him.

As I walked next to the tall Uchiha, I noticed that he would eye me every now and then and he would 'accidentally' brush his arm against mine every time we turned a corner. I'm not stupid, I know when I guy is hitting on me… Well I know most of the time. And I didn't want a repeat of what happened during Gym.

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks as I remembered the feel of Sai's lips on mine and his body pressed against me. I tried not to blush in front of Itachi-sensei, but I couldn't help it! And that was my first kiss too! Damn Sai… And Sai isn't really bad to look at, but it just doesn't feel right with him… And I'm not Gay! I looked up and saw Itachi-sensei looking down at me with an elegant eyebrow raised curiously.

"Why are you all red?? Are thinking about someone?" He asked with a smirk, and I felt my blush grow, which only confirmed his suspicion.

"It's none of your business." I snapped and I stepped off a little to the side as we walked so we weren't so close. He frowned at that but then his face returned to being emotionless.

Well if I'm not Gay… Then which girl would I ask out? Tenten? No… I think she has the hots for Neji anyway. That Ino girl? No… Too much of a slut. Sakura? I guess she's kinda cute.. But she's too much of a bitch. Hmmmm Sasuke? Wait! Where the hell did that come from! Sasuke's not a girl! Well he's pretty enough to be one… And so is Itachi.

I smirked mentally at that and looked over to said Sensei, who was just walking forward; not even acknowledging my presence... I guess he's mad at me or something.

"Well we're here." He grumbled and opened the door to his class.

We both walked in, and I was surprised that no one else was in the classroom. Itachi-sensei must've seen my surprised look, because he chuckled lightly as he sat down in his chair, at the large desk.

"In the beginning of the year I used to have a lot of students come for detention but once they realized how boring and horrible it could be, they decided against getting anymore detentions." He explained.

"I understand how they feel. I already hate detentions." I grumbled softly and slumped into a seat at the front of the room. The room was pretty much silent, except for the rustling of papers as Itachi went through a whole stack. It really was quiet boring…

When he was finished grading the papers, I was just about to fall asleep. He gave me a quizzical look and frowned.

"Why didn't you hand in the assignment I gave the class this morning?" He asked with a smirk. I suddenly felt like a trapped animal. I looked towards the door… No It's too far, and I wouldn't be surprised if Itachi-sensei could catch me before I even got out of the seat.

"Well… I… Didn't… Understand the assignment." I admitted and buried my head in my folded arms. He sighed and rolled his chair over to my desk and flicked my forehead.

"And what don't you understand about it?" He asked patiently. I was a little shocked at how nice he was being but I shook my head and looked up at him.

"Everything!" I shouted and banged my head against the table in frustration; much like Sasuke did when he was in Itachi's class.

I felt Itachi puts both hands on either side of my face to stop me from hitting my head again, and he was looking at me with calm red eyes.

"Haven't you ruined that pretty face of yours enough?" He sighed and I felt a smooth thumb rub against my face softly. It circled around the bruise on my cheek and I blushed at the contact, but I didn't pull away though.

As if finally realizing what he was doing, Itachi-sensei pulled his hands back and leaned into his chair.

"Would you like me to explain what we're doing in class, so that you're caught up?" Itachi asked. I nodded happily and scooted forward.

"Well, I'm teaching the class on a lesson about solving--….." That's when my mind pretty much blanked out to what he was saying, and all I could do was stare at Itachi-sensei's perfect face and the soft looking hair. I felt an urge to reach out and touch his hair, but then I stopped and shook away the thought. Pay attention dammit! "Then you take the number and subtract it to it's opposite. You keep doing this until you--…" Yeah.. So my mind blanked out again. I just can't keep listening to that kind of stuff. It bores me, so I entertained myself by watching Itachi. Of course I nodded every once in a while, to make it seem like I was paying attention. Once he was done he looked at me with a glint in his eyes.

"So do you understand now?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course, now I understand!" I lied. I saw his lip twitch up into a smirk.

"So why don't you come to the board with me so we can do a problem." He said while getting up and dragging me to the board. He wrote down a problem and handed me the chalk. I looked over at him nervously and then back at the long complicated equation. I placed my chalk near one of the numbers and looked over at Itachi. He shook his head, so I pointed towards another number, but he still shook his head.

Finally I placed the chalk down and crossed my arms, pouting. He chuckled and walked up behind me, a little too closely, might I add.

"Were you even listening to me before?" He whispered into my ear. I shivered and I felt myself blushing again! Why have I suddenly become some nonstopping blushy girl!? I'm a guy dammit! I squirmed away from being between him and the chalk board, while tilting my head down to hide the blush.

"Gomen, Itachi-sensei. But I just can't really understand math." I said softly. I heard footsteps walking towards me then I felt a finger brush against my chin and raise my face up.

"I guess I'll have to have someone tutor you after school, but I can't do it everyday, seeing as I'm a busy man." He said with a smirk and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. I felt the heat rising to my face again and my whole body felt woozy by his touch. I could see his face getting closer to mine, and just before our lips touched I snapped back into reality and back away.

"Whoah! Hello!" I said and backed myself up against the door. "Look here! I don't know if it's something that runs in the family or what-not, seeing as Sai has already tried this, b-but, I'm not Gay okay!? And you're a teacher, and I'm your student! It's wrong! Wrong wrong wrong!" I chanted and stomp on the ground in frustration. This only seemed to make Itachi more persistent, because he pressed himself against me, just like Sai had done.

"That's okay. We can be together, as long as we don't get caught. And what's a relationship without a little danger? It makes things more interesting." He said pressed his lips against my neck and bit it lightly. I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"No! I don't want this! Let g—" My eyes widened as I felt his lips crash into mine, silencing my yells. I struggled even harder to get away, but no matter how hard I twisted and turned, I couldn't get rid of him. I saw my chance, though as he lifted his arm to press it against the door. I quickly ducked down and tried to escape from under his arm, but he was fast as he grabbed the back of my shirt and slammed me back against the door, but this time I was facing the door and he began to grind against my backside. I screamed and yelled for help. Someone! Anyone!

"It's no use. This door is sound proof. You can't escape, my little kitsune. Just relax as I take you for myself. You're mine now, so just be a good boy and stay still." He growled and he stuffed his hands under my shirt. His cold hands roamed my body and I reached down to tear his hands away but I froze as he pinched my nipple and twisted it softly. I couldn't help the shivers that raked down my spine.

I chocked in a sob and continued to struggle, then I saw something as a I looked down. It was the door knob! I quickly took hold of it just as he reached down to undo my pants and opened the door, making both of us fall forward. I hastily started to yell for help.

"Help!! anyone!!" I screamed and tied to claw my way from Itachi. But the bastard dragged me back in the room and closed the door. He pinned me down to the floor and all I could do was stare into those hungry and lustful eyes of his. I whimpered a bit as he started lifting up my shirt while pinning my hands with his other hand.

"N-no! Stop! Please!" I shouted and thrashed around to try and throw Itachi off, but it wouldn't work.

Suddenly the door was kicked open. I hastily looked up to see who it was, and I was so relieved to see Kyuubi-sensei.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He growled, and I saw him give Itachi-sensei the deadliest glare I'd ever seen.

I heard Itachi growl in throat as well as he slowly got off of me and stood up. I barely even had a chance to blink before Kyuubi-sensei was at Itachi's throat.

"I asked you a fucking question dammit!" He shouted and lifted Itachi up by his throat. I sat up and scooted all the way across the room, holding my arms around myself and staring at both men with wide eyes.

"What business is it of yours? It's not like he's your _son_." Itachi hissed just loud enough for me to hear. This mad Kyuubi bristle even more. I seriously thought that Kyuubi would tear him to shreds.

"Get the fuck out of my sight before I call the cops." He growled and dropped the Uchiha. Itachi glared at Kyuubi once and then bolted out of the room.

Kyuubi walked over to me and looked down at my small, shivering frame.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down by my side. I flinched and scooted away from him. He sighed at my behavior and lifted me up in his arms while walking towards the door.

"no! Please let me go!" I shouted and squirmed. "Where are you taking me!?" I shouted. He sighed and held me closer to him, almost protectively.

"Just stay still. I'm going to take you home, okay? And tomorrow I'm going to have you change math classes." He said as he continued to walk. I froze and looked up at him.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked, astonished. A guy I've never really met before has pretty much saved me twice in the same day and he's going to take me home. What did I do to deserve such niceness??

He looked taken aback by my question.

"Why shouldn't I?! You were about to be raped! Should i have just left you there!?" He seemed really angry by now and I flinched and buried my face in my hands, whimpering fearfully. I felt him loosen up a bit and continue walking.

Next thing I knew I was being placed in a car. I opened my eyes and quickly buckled myself in as Kyuubi settled into the drivers side of the car, and he placed an orange notebook on my lap. My orange notebook!

The ride was completely silent except for a couple of times I had to point Kyuubi-sensei in the right direction.

And once I got home I didn't see Iruka's car so I guessed he wasn't home yet. Which was a good thing, because I didn't want him asking me a whole bunch of questions right now.

I sat in the car for a little wihle longer and looked over to Kyuubi-sensei.

"Thank you… Again.. For saving me." I said softly. He looked over to me and nodded.

"You're welcome." Was all he said, and I guessed that it was time for me to get out. Once I was by the door I heard Kyuubi-sensei drive off and I sighed as I reached for the door knob.

What an exhausting day…

I blinked a few times when the door wouldn't open. I tiwisted the handle again but it wouldn't budge.

Great… Now I'm locked out!


	11. Iruka and Naruto fight, the nightmare

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I looked towards Iruka and glared slightly while settling down on the couch in our small living room. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered slightly.

"W-w-w-where w-were y-yo-you." I stuttered, my teeth chattering.

"I said I'm sorry Naruto! I didn't know you were out there the whole time I was gone! I thought I gave you the spare key to the apartment this morning!!" Iruka said frantically while waving his arms around. I gave him a confused look and searched around in my pocket. I cursed under my breath when I felt something small and smooth. I gripped the object and yanked it out of my pocket and glared at the small key. I felt like such an idiot!

"Sorry…" I mumbled looking guilty for getting mad at Iruka.

Iruka sighed and patted my head while sitting next to me on the couch.

"It's okay, at least your safe." Iruka said with a smile and ruffled my hair a little. I flinched at the contact making Iruka pull his hand back and frown. I was still a little shook up by what happened with Itachi and the whole almost getting raped. I just wasn't up for much bodily contact at the moment, no matter how friendly it was.

"You okay Naruto?" Iruka asked, his brows furrowed in worry.

I debated whether or not telling Iruka what happened, but then I decided against it; I didn't really feel like dealing with a mother-hen Iruka at the moment.

"Yeah I'm fine. You just tickled me." I lied and smiled a fake smile at him, just to make sure he wasn't worried. I always hid behind my smiles so I wouldn't worry him. It's just that Iruka has already done so much for me; I don't like being a burden to him.

He gave me a doubtful look and he looked like he wanted to interrogate me further but I got up and started walking to the kitchen, because if he asked me again I may just tell him and I really didn't want to right now. And besides it's not really that big of a deal, Itachi didn't actually rape me….

Iruka walked into the kitchen just as I took out a ramen cup and he was about to talk but I spoke up first; just incase he was going to ask about what happened.

"I spoke with Kyuubi-sensei today. He says he would like to see you tomorrow for a small conference regarding the way the school runs and stuff." I started and looked to my ramen which I opened and began to prepare. Iruka made no comment on that so I tried something else.

"When I went to gym today the teacher gave me a paper about some field trip. I put it in my notebook. I think I'd like to go." I said with a smile as I set the ramen cup down and went back in the living room to collect my notebook so I could show him the permission slip for the field trip.

He watched me carefully and stayed silent until I handed him the paper.

He skimmed through it quickly then I saw that protective and mother-hen glint in his eyes.

Oh boy… Here we go…

"like hell you're going to this field trip!!" Iruka shouted and crumbled up the paper while trying to throw it in the garbage can. I stopped him and looked up in confusion.

"And why the hell not?!" I shouted back while snatching the paper back. Iruka was fuming too much to explain his outburst so I un-crumbled the paper and skimmed through the words quietly. I sighed and my shoulders sagged when I finally realized where the field trip was to.

"Iruka… It's just a Onsen(1)!" I yelled in exasperation and I rolled my eyes. Iruka growled and snatched the paper back. He flipped it around and pointed to the word Onsen on the paper so I could clearly see it while getting all up in my face.

"That's exactly why I don't want you going! You know how many sexual predators are in places like that! NO! I forbid you to go!" Iruka yelled and stomped his foot while childishly sticking his chin up and glaring down at me, just daring me to say something. Normally I would just say that I wasn't really good looking enough to want to be taken advantage of, but after today I wasn't so sure anymore. I started thinking about what Itachi and Sai did to me and I looked down at the ground, shuffling my feet. I would be lying if I said that what they had done to me didn't feel good, and they were both really good-looking, but I had this thing inside me that was screaming that they weren't the right ones to be touching me.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts from my frantic mind and gave Iruka a sad and baby-ish pout. I know this is going to sting my pride but I wasn't going to let Iruka win this.

"Please Iruka…" I sniffled and looked up at him with watery blue eyes. He looked like he was going to give in but he looked away and stood firm. Dammit! That usually works… Iruka is really starting to piss me off.

Seems I have no choice…. I really want to go so I'm going to have to use it…

I took in a deep breath and then looked up at him seriously.

"I bet my real dad would let me go…" I snipped with an edge to my voice as I stormed away and into my room, completely forgetting about my ramen and slamming my door shut. I know it was a low shot and I felt a little guilty about it especially when I saw that shocked and absolutely heart-breaking look that was on Iruka's face when I said that, but it just isn't fair. Iruka never lets me go anywhere, because of his fear of me being molested and raped… Though I guess I should be more careful… And the teme (Sasuke) did warn me about being alone with the teachers. I should've listened to him then.

I sighed and climbed under the covers of my bed and closed my eyes.

Sasuke…

I wonder what he's really like. He seems like an asshole, but I can see that there's more to him than that. When I look into his eyes… I can see glimpses of loneliness and… fear. But I guess I'd be scared too if I always had a snakey pedophile and hundreds of girls stalking me all the time. But… why would he be lonely? The Uchiha is a big family and were plenty rich, or so I've heard, and he always had people paying attention to him… So… Why would he be lonely? Jeebus, that Teme confuses me.

I stopped my pondering and pricked my ears when I heard my doorknob turn and the door squeak open slowly. I heard footsteps come closer to the bed and there was a weight on the end of the bed, telling me that someone had sat on it. I made sure not to move and to keep my breath even so it would seem as if I was asleep, so that I wouldn't have to look Iruka in the face. I still felt a little guilty about what I said to him. There was the sound of rustling paper and then the bed shifted again and footsteps were walking away.

I opened my eyes once I heard the door close and I turned to see some paper on the nightstand beside my bed. I sat up and hesitated before picking up the papers. One was the permission slip, with Iruka's signature at the bottom. The second paper was a small note, written in Iruka's handwriting.

It said:

_**Dear Naru-chan**_

_**You can come out and talk to me when you're ready. **_

_**I know you're awake. **_

___****_

I sighed and crumbled up the letter while getting up. I placed the permission slip back on the small nighstand, near the alarm clock and proceeded towards the door. I stood by the entrance to our tiny living room/kitchen and instantly spotted Iruka on the couch. His head hung low and his shoulders sagged. The sight was tear-jerking and another wave of guilt hit me full force. I slowly walked to the couch and sat down next to him. It was silent for the longest time until I couldn't take it anymore and I spoke first, my voice was soft, almost a whisper, but it was loud enough for Iruka to hear me.

"Iruka… I'm really sorry for what I said. I went way out of line when I said that... You know I didn't really mean that… right?" I said honestly while looking at his depressing form. I saw his head turn slightly and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I know… But it still hurts when you say stuff like that… And the worst part is… you're your father probably would let you do stuff like that. He probably would be a better… Father than I am…." Iruka whispered and looked away from me again. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"Iruka! Don't say stuff like that! You're an amazing father… The only complaint I have is that you're a little over protective…" I said while scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Well I can't help it! I just can't stand the thought of those perverted and nasty bastards putting their slimy hands on you! You're just too cute, and I know you're going to get into trouble one of these days, and I just want you to know that I'll be here for you, and I'll cut up the bastard that touches you in a way you don't want." Iruka said and smiled at me. He reached out and pulled me into a hug. I tried not to flinch I really did, but I couldn't help it, and, thankfully, Iruka didn't seem to notice my reaction, or if he did he didn't say anything, so I hugged him back.

We stayed like that for a while longer before he separated us and I smiled up at him. It wasn't fake this time and this made Iruka smile back. He slapped my knee softly and sat back into the couch.

"You should get to bed. It's getting late." He said and pointed a thumb towards my room. I grumbled a little but then walked off towards my room.

"Good night." I called back just as I closed my door.

I looked around my small room and I sighed. I took the time to survey all the items in my room which included: An alarm clock, an old bed, a small night stand, a large mirror near the bed, an old cracked desk where I did my homework, and a chair near it. I walked over to the desk and looked at a small box that lay silently on the dusty wood. I opened up to reveal the small familiar necklace that I had saved and kept for many many years. When I was given to Iruka he said that I was wearing that necklace around my neck. I was told that it was given to me by my real father…. I always looked at it before I went to sleep, but I never really wore it, only to special occasions. I reached down a gently stroked the smooth blue surface of the prized gem and smiled lightly.

I closed the box, sealing the precious item once again. I stood there for a second longer but then I began to undress. As I pulled off my shirt I turned and studied myself in the mirror. I could clearly see the bandage that was wrapped around the wound on my arm that I had gotten during the whole kidnapping on the roof. I still didn't understand what had fully happened then but I didn't feel like finding out. Then I glared at the small hickey marks on my neck and collar bone. One I know was from Sai and the other was from Itachi… I shivered and slapped the thoughts away before they could plague my mind again.

I finished undressing and then got into my pajamas. I did some short stretches before climbing into bed with a tired sigh. I curled under the covers and smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

"_w-what…" Naruto said as he looked around himself. He saw nothing… Heard Nothing…. Felt… Nothing… Everything was just black… Blacker than a night with no moon or stars. Naruto wandered around in the empty darkness for a while, wondering if this was just a dream or something… Of course… it had to be a dream…. Right?_

_Naruto snapped his head to the right as he sensed some kind of movement. He didn't like the way the new presence felt. It felt evil. He knew he didn't want to meet his new being. He wanted to run, but he didn't know where to run to. When he felt it coming closer, he could faintly here it's foot steps. _

"_Narruutooo…" The presence whispered and the voice sent shivers down his spine. _

_The blonde kept his mouth shut and blindly ran in the opposite direction of the voice, but he suddenly he felt another presence to where he was running towards. _

"_Naaarutoo.." Another voice said in that taunting whisper. _

_All of a sudden Naruto felt like he was being surrounded by all sides. He spun around in a circle, frantically trying to spot something, __**anything**__. _

"_Naruto… We know you're thereee…" The voices whispered all at once. The sound of their deadly singing echoed in his ears, making him fall to his knees and cradle his body protectively. His arms wrapped around his middle and he bent his head low into his knees…_

"_W-who ever you are just leave me alone! JUST GO AWAY!" He screamed and just as those words left his lips he no longer felt them anywhere. Their voices had vanished in his ears but his body was still tense. He began rocking himself back and forth to calm himself down. After a while Naruto relaxed his body and began to wearily stand up once again. _

_Though, he regretted doing it as soon as he felt something wrap around his waist. There was a light that suddenly engulfed the whole place, blinding him momentarily. He shut his eyes tightly and attempted to pry away the thing that had a sharp hold on him. _

_Naruto slowly creaked his blue eyes open and almost gasped when he saw that they were arms that had him. They were black though, completely pitch black. As if it's arms were painted with ink. Naruto gulped nervously when he felt a body press flush against his back. He looked up to see three other figures standing before him. They looked like silhouettes of people's shadows. They were chuckling and singing his name in a teasing manner._

"_Narrruuuttooo"_

"_Naru-chaann"_

"_Why won't you ssstay and play with ussss??" _

_Naruto screamed as he felt himself being thrown to the floor. He turned around onto his back and then found himself being pinned down and straddled by the figure that was holding him before. Naruto's eyes shook in fear and he shut them as he began to struggle to get away._

_Once he looked back up, it was no longer a faceless shadow that he saw but it was Itachi. His blood-red eyes filled with lust and excitement. The poor blonde looked around them and he couldn't spot any of the other shadowy figures. He was alone… With Itachi. _

"_Your MINE Naruto. And anyone who tries to take you away from me will be severely punished." Itachi whispered into his prey's ear and thrust his hips down against Naruto's, making the blonde blush. _

"_If I see anyone touch you the way I am right now… then that person will die. I can promise you that my sweet Kitsune." Itachi growled and then began touching Naruto all over. The blonde screamed and yelled, trying to get him off but he felt helpless. Then he heard chuckling and looked up to see Sasuke there. Naruto reached out to the raven-haired teen and cried for help but Sasuke just smirked and just stood and watched as Itachi took advantage of the boy._

_B_E_E_P B_EE_P _BE_E_P_ _B_E_E_P B_EE_P _BE_E_P_ _B_E_E_P B_EE_P _BE_E_P_ _B_E_E_P B_EE_P

I shot out up and sat in my bed, panting and sweating as I came back to reality. It was just a dream… Just a very scary dream… I could still feel the cold feel of Itachi's hands and it made my whole being shiver. I slammed my fist on my alarm clock and sighed. I had a feeling that today was going to be another long day….

(1) Onsen is a Japanese bath house kinda like a spa.

Bwahahaha!! I updated once more! yosh! This one was pretty long too! Yay!

Naruto: Why am I always being the target for sexual predators?

Sasuke: Because you're uber smexy. –licks lips-

Naruto: -blushes- okay then…

Sasuke: -slaps Naruto's ass and smirks-

Naruto: Stop that!

Okay Okay you guys! Go take this into the bedroom will yea. And video tape it for me. Lol

Okay… anywho… R&R if you liked the chappie. I know it was kinda boring but oh well.


	12. Sasuke hates his family

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Last time on 'And The devil Marches On'**

"_Iruka… It's just a Onsen!" I yelled in exasperation and I rolled my eyes. Iruka growled and snatched the paper back. He flipped it around and pointed to the word Onsen on the paper so I could clearly see it while getting all up in my face._

"That's exactly why I don't want you going! You know how many sexual predators are in places like that! NO! I forbid you to go!" Iruka yelled

"_I know… But it still hurts when you say stuff like that… And the worst part is… you're your father probably would let you do stuff like that. He probably would be a better… Father than I am…." Iruka whispered and looked away from me again. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!_

"Iruka! Don't say stuff like that! You're an amazing father… The only complaint I have is that you're a little over protective…" I said while scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Well I can't help it! I just can't stand the thought of those perverted and nasty bastards putting their slimy hands on you! You're just too cute, and I know you're going to get into trouble one of these days, and I just want you to know that I'll be here for you, and I'll cut up the bastard that touches you in a way you don't want." Iruka said and smiled at me. He reached out and pulled me into a hug. I tried not to flinch I really did, but I couldn't help it, and, thankfully, Iruka didn't seem to notice my reaction, or if he did he didn't say anything, so I hugged him back.

**Sasuke's POV** (at The Uchiha estate)

Once I entered my large mansion like house I slammed the door behind me. Well it really wasn't MINE but I was an Uchiha and this was Uchiha property… As soon as I took about two steps forward I was surrounded by giggly and slutty looking maids, who were showering me with affection that I always ignored.

"Oh Young master would like me to make you something to eat, you must be hungry after a long day of school"

"You look So tense Uchiha-sama, would you like me to give you a relaxing massage?"

"Young master"

"Sasuke-Sama"

"Sasuke-sama!"

I abstained from growling at them and just telling them to fuck off, because an Uchiha doesn't yell nor do they loose their cool. Father would be displeased if he found out that I snapped at one of his maids. Tch… Stupid humans…

"No thank you. Just leave me be for today. I'm going to my room. No body is to disturb me unless it's of utmost importance." I said calmly while stalking away to the stairs. I traveled up the many steps quietly and brushed away all the other house keepers that came over to me with a quick glare. I didn't really like being disturbed by them, especially those annoying maids. They just wouldn't leave me alone! 'Sasuke-sama let me do this! Can I touch you! Om-i-god Sasuke-sama! Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!' What I wouldn't give to slit their throats and burn their bodies.

"Sasuke-kun."

I froze in my steps as I heard that deep sickeningly familiar voice. I turned and glared at the man standing before me. He was really tall with cold red eyes, like Itachi's, and he had the same style hair as mine, only it was a lot longer, his front bangs went past his shoulders. He was wearing his normal red Haori, with the dragon designs along the sides, and he wore it open showing off his perfectly sculpted and godly chest and stomach. He also wore the red Hakama that he usually wore when training in the gym.

"What do you want Madara?" I said, trying to keep my cool exterior on.

"I was wondering if you have seen Itachi? There is something I wish to discuss with him." Madara Said while walking towards me. I took a step back and hissed at him.

"No and I don't care." I snapped while storming away. I could just feel that sadistic smirk that I just wanted to punch off his perfect face as I walked away.

"Rude as usual Sasuke, What would your mother say..." I heard Madara sigh and I flipped him off as I snapped the door to my room open and went inside. I heard him chuckle as I slammed the door closed and locked it behind myself.

I hate it here… I really do…

I let out a heavy breath as I leaned against my door and slid down to the floor. I looked down at my hands that shook slightly. I don't know why but whenever I'm near that guy I just want to kill him. Itachi too. Though… Itachi is a different story…

I guess you could say that Madara is sort of like my father, seeing as my real father is always away on business and my mom died of a sickness a long time ago. Madara isn't the best father figure either… He just locks himself in the gym and trains forever, and even when he's not, all he does is pick at every little thing wrong with my life and say stuff that doesn't need to be said.

I growled and clenched my hands into tight fists then I slammed them onto the ground to let out some frustration. I felt slight pain vibrate throw my hand and up my arm, but I ignored it and stood up. I wasn't going to let Madara get to me… Not anymore.

I went over to my desk and slumped into my chair letting out a frustrated sigh. I took out my folder for my classes and took out the paper that told of a field trip to an Onsen. At the bottom it said

Parent signature:

I glared at the piece of paper but then calmed myself down and thought about whether or not I should even bother going… well I'm sure that the dog-boy, Kiba, was gonna go. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to go to an Onsen for a couple of days. I know Kimimaru wouldn't dare go to something so public… Gaara probably wouldn't either, but you never know, he would probably use it as an excuse to get away from home… Neji will most likely go too, along with that cousin of his. Zabuza will go as well… hmmm… What about Naruto?

I paused and closed my eyes as I thought about Naruto. He was something else that guy. His eyes were so blue and his golden hair looked so soft and silky. And that body of his… I would definitely like to see that someday. And maybe an Onsen is the perfect place to see that tan, slim body. And Naruto had that innocent aura around him that just screamed 'fuck me!'…. Tch. He's a baka. He's gonna get himself in trouble one of these days. He just seems too naïve for his own good.

And that time when I saw him in Kyuubi-s arms though, bleeding and unconscious, I had felt something tug at my insides. And I still didn't understand what that was about… but once I find those guys who had done that to him I'm going to make sure they are dealt with efficiently.

I smirked as I imagined what I could do to them. All the blood I could spill from their pathetic bodies.

Just then I heard a knock at my door. I glowered towards the door for disturbing my daydreaming but then I got up and walked towards the door. I opened it up to reveal Sai and Tobi. I felt my glare returning full-force, and just before I could slam the door shut Sai had moved his foot in the way of the door making it stop.

"Hello to you too!" Sai said with that fake smile of his while inviting himself in. Tobi skipped around my room and then bounced onto my bed happily while Sai sat himself in the chair I was previously sitting in. He started to log onto my computer and completely ignored my deadly glare.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?!" I shouted and stomped my foot.

"Just comin' to hang with you. You never play with us anymore Sasu-chan!" Tobi whined while taking my hand and dragging me towards my large plasma screen TV. He made me sit down in the soft beanie cushion on the floor while he sat on the other one. He began turning on the X-box 360 and I had an urge to kick them both out and give them a few good punches in the face, but I decided against it, because even if I did that they would come back anyway….

Tobi was about to put in the game 'Call Of Duty 4' but we all froze when we heard and extremely loud slam of a door. The sound vibrated all across to here, and I was sure that everyone in the estate heard it. The three of us exchanged curious looks and I was the first to get up to investigate what had happened. Sai just shrugged uncaringly and continued going on the computer while Tobi seemed to scared to come with me, so he just stayed sitting and went to play the game. Tch… Morons.

I quickly walked out of my room and made my way down the stairs. I saw a bunch of maids cowering at the bottom of the stairs and they didn't even notice me as I walked by… Something really must be wrong for them to not notice me. I snapped my head up when I heard a couple of loud crashing sounds and I quickened my pace until I found myself in the living room near the front door. I look through the doorway to see Itachi there. He must've just gotten home because he still had his shoes on.

"Itachi calm down!" I heard Madara order, but Itachi wouldn't calm down. I looked around the large living room to see that a bunch of the small Uchiha statues were knocked over and shattered and he began flipping the furniture over aggressively. I just stood at the doorway, calmly leaning on the frame as I watched the scene occurring before my eyes.

"I WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE!! I had him! He in my hands god dammit! Then Kyuubi had to show up and be a fucking hero! Dammit!" I heard Itachi yell, which was very unlike him.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Madara asked, well more like demanded.

Itachi mumbled something, but it was too low for anyone to hear.

"Who was it that you were trying to get?" Madara demanded once again. I was getting a little curious myself and I waited patiently.

"I said it was Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi growled and knocked over another expensive vase. I saw Madara's eyes widen slightly, and I felt my blood begin to boil.

"What the fuck did you do to Naruto?" I snarled, making my presence known for the first time. Itachi turned towards me with a sick smirk and I saw him lick his lips.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked as he walked towards me slowly. I stood my ground and glared daggers at him.

"What the fuck did you do to Naruto you slimy pedophile!" I demanded once again. He kept walking towards me until he was right in front of me and I looked up to see him looking down at me with that crazy look in his eyes. He bent down until his mouth was next to my ear and he spoke in a whisper.

"Why are you being so protective of him? You had your chances to get near him, but you did you take those chances? You know… He tastes delicious… His lips were the softest I ever felt." Itachi chuckled and I felt all my muscles tense as he continued describing what he did to Naruto. I backed away from him and looked up at his smirking face. That was it, I had lost my temper! I quickly flew my fist towards his face but he dodged it and before I could make another throw at him, he pulled me forward and then slammed me up against the wall.

"Break it up you two!" Madara ordered and pulled Itachi off of me.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!!" I shouted as I tried to get at Itachi's throat but Madara held me back with his arm latched around my waist. I felt myself being lifted into the air and then dropped back onto the ground, my face hitting the carpeted floor. I felt a foot stomp onto my back and winced but made no sound as I looked up to see Madara towering over me.

"I… said.. enough." He hissed and I looked away from him to glare at Itachi, who was now pacing around the room angrily.

"Stupid Kyuubi. He just had to get involved, didn't he? I was so close to taking Naruto for myself.." Itachi started muttering as he continued to pace, while kicking over a small table covered with glass picture frames, making them break and shatter. I heard Madara sigh in annoyance and he took his foot off of me. I quickly picked myself up and brushed off any dirt I may have collected while I was on the ground.

"Sasuke go to room. I don't want you to come out of there for the rest of the night. And Itachi, I want you tell me exactly what happened." Madara said. I hesitated for a second, wanting to stay and hear what happened, but when he glared at me I slowly made my way back to my room.

Once I got back to my room I saw that Tobi and Sai were gone and my room was completely empty and picked up, as if they weren't even in here before. I closed my door softly and climbed into my bed, not even bothering to get into my pajamas as I tried to make myself go to sleep.

As I closed my eyes, all I could think about was Naruto… and that smiling face of his.

I hate my family…


	13. KakaIru, Kyuubi and Iruka talk

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Last time on 'And The devil Marches On'

_"I… said.. enough." He hissed and I looked away from him to glare at Itachi, who was now pacing around the room angrily.  
_

"_Stupid Kyuubi. He just had to get involved, didn't he? I was so close to taking Naruto for myself.." Itachi started muttering as he continued to pace, while kicking over a small table covered with glass picture frames, making them break and shatter. I heard Madara sigh in annoyance and he took his foot off of me. I quickly picked myself up and brushed off any dirt I may have collected while I was on the ground. _

"_Sasuke go to your room. I don't want you to come out of there for the rest of the night. And Itachi, I want you tell me exactly what happened." Madara said. I hesitated for a second, wanting to stay and hear what happened, but when he glared at me I slowly made my way back to my room. _

_**Naruto's POV**_ (at Konoha High's Entrance)

I yawned loudly as I walked to the front entrance with Iruka on my heels. I didn't bother to try and be sneaky coming into school this time… for three reasons… first: It was pointless, second: I didn't want Iruka to get suspicious and third: I was too damn tired.

Those stupid nightmares kept haunting my mind last night and I could barely sleep!

Oh and Iruka was with me cause I dragged him here to talk with Kyuubi-sensei. I owed the redhead at least that much for saving me TWICE yesterday. I still think I should do more for him but I didn't want to bug him either… whatever… too tired… And Iruka made me wake up earlier than usual so we could get here earlier. Apparently, he wanted to come super early so he can speak with Kyuubi and still be to work on time.

I felt my eyes droop and I staggered a little as I almost fell asleep right there near the main-office door but Iruka put a hand on my shoulder to keep me steady. I slapped my self a little to make my eyes stay open but I knew that wouldn't really help… but whatever.

I opened the door to the main office and walked in, slightly smiling at Shizune as I walked in and I plopped myself down into a seat located at the side of the office… I soon found myself falling asleep… ZzZzZZZzzzZZzzzZZZzZZzZ

(Normal POV Since It's no fun when Naruto's just sleeping)

Iruka sighed at Naruto as the blonde instantly fell fast asleep in a seat next to him.

"May I help you?" Shizune asked nicely as Iruka made his way to the large desk.

"um Yes. Naruto had informed me that Kyuubi-sensei wished to have a word with me, but apparently Naruto is incapable of bringing me to his classroom. Could you possibly get a hold of him so I may speak with him." Iruka asked with a broad smile. Shizune smiled back.

"yes of course! Just wait one moment and I'll call him over the intercom." Shizune said before disappearing into a small office behind her. Iruka just stood there patiently and looked back to see Naruto still fast asleep. He smiled softly at the sight, but then he frowned when he remembered their little argument last night.

Iruka was brought of his thoughts when he heard the door to the office open suddenly and he turned to see who came in. He felt his whole body stiffen and his eyes went wide at who came in. The tall man had oh so familiar silver hair that stuck up crookedly and those bored looking grey eyes that he hadn't seen in forever. The man also froze and his eyes also grew a fraction.

There was a long awkward silence before…

"DOLPHIN-CHAAAANNNNN!!"

Iruka flinched when he was suddenly engulfed in strong arms and tackled (more like glomped) to the ground.

"K-kakashi!" Iruka stuttered with a blush as he felt said man nuzzling his face into the crook of his 'dolphin's' neck.

"Where have you been all this time!? I've missed you so!" The silver haired man squealed while standing back up, with the brown haired man still latched into his arms. Iruka felt himself being lifted into the air and being spun around slightly. He wanted to pry the man off him, but his arms were pinned to his sides in the awkward embrace. He wheezed and gasped for air a little as Kakashi tightened his grip on him.

"K-k-kakash-shi. I can't b-BREATH!" Iruka all but yelled. Kakashi loosened his grip and let Iruka touch the ground. The brunette gasped and gulped air into his lungs and once he finally started breathing normally he smiled at Kakashi and hugged him.

"It's nice seeing you again! But I didn't know you worked in Konoha." Iruka said with a puzzled frown while looking over to Naruto to see the blonde STILL asleep.

'Man, he can sleep like a log!'

"I started working here after you left" Kakashi said and Iruka could tell he was pouting that childish pout of his even though his carf was covering his face.

Kyuubi please report to the main office! I repeat: Kyuubi please report to the Main office Kakashi and Iruka paused when they heard the soft voice speak over the loud intercom.

"Kyuubi? Was that why you came here? You didn't come just to see little 'ole me?" Kakashi said with that hurt puppy-dog look in his… eye. Iruka laughed softly and leaned into Kakashi's arms while smiling.

"I already told you, I didn't even know you worked here. But now that I know, I'll come visit more often." Iruka said. Kakashi laughed and held the brunette closer making him blush slightly.

"Why are you here anyway? Are you coming to get a job here too?" the silver haired man asked excitedly. Iruka shook his head and then looked over at Naruto again, who was still sleeping soundly. Kakashi looked to where his dolphin was looking and then felt himself chuckle.

"So that's him huh? The son of—" But he was cut off by Iruka's hands covering his mouth.

"Shh!" Iruka hushed then said, "He still doesn't know yet… But I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell him soon or else someone else will end up telling him, especially seeing as he's going to this school now…" Iruka let out a long sigh.

"So that's why you came to see Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked curiously. Iruka shook his head once again.

"No. Apparently He wants to speak with me about something. He told Naruto to tell me."

"Is it about the fight yesterday?" Kakashi asked. Iruka's eyes widened.

"What fight?!" Iruka asked angrily while trying not to raise his voice, in case Naruto woke up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had t—" Shizune stopped talking once she saw the two men in near her desk. Kakashi had his arms around the Brunette man named Iruka, and Iruka seemed a little pissed, so to speak.

"Uh… Am I interrupting anything?" Shizune asked nervously. Kakashi separated himself from Iruka and his one revealed eye turned into an upside down "u", which told that he was smiling.

"No nothing at all ms. Shizune. My, you're looking quite radiant today." Kakashi complimented, making Shizune blush.

"T-thank you…" She stuttered under the mysterious man's gaze. Iruka was still fuming and confused beyond belief. He wanted to know what this 'fight' was about, and if it involved his darling Naruto in anyway. It would explain the cuts and cruises he got yesterday…. Iruka would have to speak with Naruto about this.

Kakashi looked at the distressed dolphin for a second before sighing and quickly pulling down his scarf so he could give Iruka a chaste kiss. Then he walked out of the office, leaving a blushing Shizune and Iruka behind….

"Ngg! Mf…" Naruto groaned in his sleep and Iruka immediately turned his attention to the blonde.

Naruto's head tossed from side to side and his face was twisted in fear and pain, as if he was dreaming about something scary.

"Gah… ah!" Naruto shouted while suddenly waking up and looking around the room frantically. He spotted Iruka and immediately latched onto the surprised man, while shivering in fear.

Naruto's POV!

The fuck! I can never go to sleep anymore without having nightmares about that stupid rapist bastard! (you know the one I'm talking about!)

Grah! I hate it! Hate hate hate! That event is all I can think about anymore and it's killing me! I'm going to make a mental note to never EVER go near that sicko again! Uh-uh! I'm not going through that again and by the same person, no less!

I flinched when I heard the door open and I turned to see familiar long red hair and piercing crimson eyes. I felt myself relax instantly, as if being around this man made me feel safe. Kyuubi locked eyes with mine and I gave him a smile as I latched off of Iruka. I looked up at the man I had recently jumped on, only to see that he was slightly glaring at Kyuubi. I quickly looked back at Kyuubi to see that he had a stoic and expressionless face on, as if Iruka's glare didn't bother him in the least.

"You must be Kyuubi-sensei." I heard Iruka say and he gave a forced smile. Kyuubi nodded once.

"And you must be Iruka." Kyuubi said and there was a small glint in the corner of his eye, it looked evil…

"indeed I am." Iruka confirmed. Though… to me, it looked like they already knew eachother very well, and they were only trying to show it off as if they never met before. I'm not stupid…

"what is that you wished to speak with me about?" Iruka forced out in a nice and casual tone. But it looked like he wanted to attack the redhead in front of us.

"Ah.. Yes… I wanted to speak with you about the school… and I also wanted to speak with about Naruto, and a couple of things that happened yesterday." Kyuubi said and he raised his chin up to show his superiority. I felt my jaw drop a little and my eyes widened. He wasn't really going to tell him about they fight and rape incident was he!!

"yes well… Would you like to discuss this here? Or.. shall we take this somewhere else?" Iruka requested in his formal voice. Kyuubi looked as if he was thinking about taking this somewhere else, but then I saw him give Shizune a look that said can you leave us alone for a while?. I looked over and saw Shizune nod respectfully while walking out of the main office. I looked around some more to see that no one else was around.

Kyuubi-sensei made his way over to the chairs and settled down while motioning to the seats next to him and looking over at us. I took the hint and sat in the chair next to him while Iruka remained standing where he was. Kyuubi sighed and shook his head but began speaking anyway.

"Ah well… where to begin… Well I guess I should start with Naruto…" Kyuubi looked over at me with a stern look on his face and I gulped loudly. Iruka suddenly got curious and worried. He walked closer to us, but still refused to sit down in a seat.

"What happened? Did he do anything bad?" Iruka asked anxiously.

I looked over at Kyuubi and pleaded him with my big blue eyes not to tell Iruka. It would devastate him. But Kyuubi didn't see the hint, or he just refused to take it as he continued.

"Well it seems as though a few boys aren't warming up to Naruto." Kyuubi stated simply. Iruka's eyes grew stern as he looked towards me. I sunk into my chair and looked down at my feet to avoid contact.

"I knew it! That's where that big gash and bruises came from!? Isn't it?" Iruka shouted in frustration. I nodded feebly and nervously pulled at the long sleeves of my bright orange shirt.

"No need to yell Iruka. It wasn't really Naruto's fault. Well I don't think it was. Those boys that did those things to him aren't very friendly." Kyuubi said, but it didn't help Iruka calm.

"I know it wasn't Naruto's fault! I just… I just thought that things would be different here…" Iruka said and sighed. I relaxed a little as Iruka's anger calmed. Kyuubi hummed in thought.

"So this kind of thing happened in his other school as well?" Kyuubi asked, well more like stated and looked towards me. I sighed softly and nodded in affirmation.

"yeah… They always did stuff like this to me… That's why I didn't feel the need to tell Iruka either." I said and gave Kyuubi a pointed glare saying that he should've just kept his mouth shut about it. That only seemed to amuse Kyuubi though.

"You shouldn't keep stuff like that from me Naruto!" Iruka shouted, there was a hint of disappointment in his voice, which made me flinch.

"Naruto." Kyuubi said, getting my attention.

"Did you ever find out WHY those boys were beating you?" Kyuubi asked and I nodded but I kept my mouth shut, hoping that they wouldn't ask anymore questions but—to my annoyance—he did.

"Mind telling us what happened, Naruto?" Iruka asked in his Mother/Father tone with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Actually…. No not really… " I admitted with a sheepish grin. I heard Iruka sigh and he gave that disappointed look again. I hate it when he does that… Kyuubi was doing the same thing only he looked more like he wanted to put me in time-out or something…

"fine… We'll talk about that when you get back home today." Iruka said with an annoyed groan. "anyway. Wasn't there something else you wanted to tell me about Naruto?" Iruka turned his attention back to Kyuubi-sensei. The redhead was silent for a long while, with his eyes locked with mine. I pleaded and begged him, with my eyes, to not tell Iruka about the Itachi incident.

He reached up and raked his hands through his long hair before sighing and looking over to Iruka again.

"No, I believe that was it for now. I just want to inform you about the school rules and what is expected fr—" Kyuubi was cut off as the bell to first class rang loudly. I shot up from the chair I was sitting on and hurriedly gathered my things.

"Well it was nice speaking with you again Kyuubi-sensei, but I must be leaving to first class. I'll catch you later Iruka." I said and was about to grab for the door knob to the exit, but I was stopped by Kyuubi's voice.

"Oh, Naruto. Before you go to your second period class I'd like you to come back here to talk to me for a minute." Kyuubi said and then turned his attention back to Iruka, who was now sitting in a seat, but it was two seats away from Kyuubi-sensei.

I nodded and bowed respectfully towards Kyuubi-sensei before making my way out of the office.

That was a close one… I really hope Iruka doesn't find out about the little thing that happened with Itachi… Or else all hell will break loose in this school.

I guess that would be fitting though, seeing as school pretty much IS hell.

I laughed to myself as I made my way down the hall.

"Naruto!"

I stopped and turned around when my name was called and spotted Kiba waving me over. I smiled and walked over to him. Kiba grinned at me and placed an arm over my shoulder while patting my unruly blonde hair. I growled playfully and batted his hand off my head, making Kiba laugh, but the brunette never took his arm off my shoulder.

"Whatchya been up to squirt?" Kiba asked with another grin plastered onto his face.

"Who you calling squirt!?" I snapped with a small smile.

"Well seeing as you're the shortest person here, I would have to say that I'm calling you a squirt, shortie." Kiba teased. I gave him a glare and pouted while batting his arm away from me.

"You know… You look absolutely fuckable when you pout"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Sai's voice whisper in my ear. I spun around and grabbed the area where my heart was located and took in deep breaths, exaggerating a heart attack.

"Don't DO that!" I gasped, my eyes wide, and I could feel a small blush crawl onto my cheeks when I finally registered what he said.

"You stupid pervert!" I yelled while trying to give Sai a good whack on the head, but the bastard was too quick. Kiba looked on in amusement as I continued to chase Sai around, attempting to beat the shit outta him with my notebook. The other students in the hall didn't pay much attention to us and I had accidnlty bumped into a couple of students, but they didn't even give me a second glance as they continued walking. I shrugged it off and tried continued my battle with Sai, but the bastard ended up escaping into his classroom. I huffed and yelled at him once more before going over to Kiba and grinning.

I quickly got out my schedule and asked Kiba where my first period was located, seeing as I didn't get to go to first period yesterday. He gave me the directions, and I tried to commit it to memory as best as I could, but, once again, my memory is pretty bad….

"Well I guess I better go to first period before I'm late. I'll see you later." I said.

"Yeah I'll see ya soon, shortie." He chuckled and ruffled my hair before walking off. I watched as Kiba's quickly disappeared in the flood of students and I looked down at my schedule once again. It said:

1st period – Teacher: Kakashi-sensei – Subject: English – Room# 122

Okay Kakashi-sensei it is…. English seems like a normal class. I just hope the teacher's not TOO weird….


	14. Kakashi plus English equals Chaos

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Last time on 'And The devil Marches On'

_"Well it was nice speaking with you again Kyuubi-sensei, but I must be leaving to first class. I'll catch you later Iruka." I said and was about to grab for the door knob to the exit, but I was stopped by Kyuubi's voice._  
Naruto's POV (In Kakashi's Classroom)

"Oh, Naruto. Before you go to your second period class I'd like you to come back here to talk to me for a minute." Kyuubi said

"Well I guess I better go to first period before I'm late. I'll see you later." I said.

"Yeah I'll see ya soon, shortie." He chuckled and ruffled my hair before walking off. I watched as Kiba's quickly disappeared in the flood of students and I looked down at my schedule once again. It said:

1st period – Teacher: Kakashi-sensei – Subject: English – Room# 122

Okay Kakashi-sensei it is…. English seems like a normal class. I just hope the teacher's not TOO weird….

I looked around curiously as I walked into Kakashi-sensei's classroom. Well, actually, I was kinda _shoved_ inside, seeing as people were flooding inside the large classroom in a hurry. People can be so pushy. Grawr! Would it hurt to just say 'excuse me, can you get the fuck out of my way?' Instead of practically pushing me to the ground!?

I growled as I felt some one else shove me from behind. What the hell?! I'm inside the classroom already!

I spun around and was about to verbally beat the shit outta who ever pushed me (seeing as I'm not allowed to actually hit someone) but I immediately stopped when I realized that it was that guy that beat me up on the roof yesterday and a few of his 'henchies' were behind him, but I relaxed when I remembered that we were surrounded by a bunch of fellow students. They wouldn't do anything rash in front of a bunch of witnesses… would they?

"Hi." I said awkwardly while forcing a smile on my face. I saw the sandy haired leader narrow his cold brown eyes at me and he folded his arms over his broad chest.

"I thought we told you that you weren't welcome here." He hissed in a low voice, so the others couldn't here, but it was just loud enough for me to hear him, even through the loud chattering going on around us.

I know this act… They just try to act tuff and superior to try and scare me, but they'll have to do more than that ha! But I wouldn't put it past them to randomly stab me right now, so I made sure to keep a good amount of space between us, so I could have time to dodge an attack or something.

"And I thought I told you that it's gonna take a lot more to make me move again." I hissed back and stuck out my tongue childishly. I saw his muscles tense, as well as his little backup crew, so I slurped my tongue back into my mouth just in case they wanted to try and cute it off, but I gave him a rebellious glare. His own glare intensified and I mentally slapped myself for giving him a reason to beat the shit out of me later. But I can't help it! He started it!

"I guess we'll have to try harder next time to persuade you to get the hell out of here." He threatened and turned to make his way to the back corner of the class, where a few empty desks were, his henchies following right behind. I sighed and looked around some more to see that most of the students—thankfully—weren't paying any attention to that little scene… and I also noticed that Sasuke was sitting in the back corner of the room, opposite of where those bullies were, and he was watching me with interest.

For some reason when I look at Sasuke… He reminds me of Itachi… And every time I think of Itachi, that molesting incident pops in my head… I guess it has something to do with the fact that the two are related and look sorta alike. I thought about not sitting near Sasuke, and to just avoid all Uchihas for the time being, but the only empty seat was right in front of Sasuke's desk…

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as I walked over to the desk/chair and plopped into it. I didn't bother to speak to Sasuke or acknowledge him as I settled my stuff on the small desk in front of me.

You know… I tried to ignore the feeling of several eyes watching me… I really did. But how can ignore it? I mean, it's almost like you're being spied on or something. Like it's not safe no matter where you go! And I know for a fact that the people watching me were those bullies and Sasuke. But why was Sasuke so interested in watching me!? Is he THAT bored?

Just out of curiosity and to make sure that he really was watching me, I turned my head to look towards him out of the corner of my eye. I felt the hairs at the back of my neck rise and my eyes widened when I concluded that he has been eyeing me. I quickly looked back to the front of the class and I felt really nervous now. Okay okay… Relax Naruto… The bell's going to ring soon and the Teacher will be in, and Sasuke will stop looking at me then. Just ignore the teme for the time being and relax. It isn't like he's gonna rape you like Itachi attempted…. Okay, bad Naruto! Get that out of your head now! Quick, think of something to do!

I started tapping my pencil on my desk and I attempted to listen in on a random conversation going on between a bunch of girls, but I stopped when I realized that they were giggling and swooning about none other than the Teme himself.

I chanced another glance behind me to see the jerk still looking at me, and the bastard smirked this time! Do I have some kind of sign on my back that says 'Kick Me' or is there something that's interesting in my hair or something that he could be looking at!? I reached behind my head and quickly felt around my hair, but I couldn't find anything! Okay, that's it!

I turned in my seat and was about to confront the Uchiha, but I was interrupted by the tardy bell. I turned to the front of the class and I was a little surprised to see that Kakashi-sensei still wasn't here… uhh…. I turned back around to ask Sasuke where he was but I stopped when I realized that he was still looking at me! His dead onyx eyes were locked with mine and the attention was starting to give me the creeps.

"What the hell are you looking at, Teme!?"

I had finally burst, and didn't even realize that I just yelled that really loudly until I saw all eyes turn towards me. I gulped nervously and sunk down into my seat keeping my eyes glued to my lap because I didn't want to see Sasuke's amused expression. That stupid Teme was just waiting until I finally flipped my lid. Silence had engulfed the whole room and shuffled nervously.

I sighed in relief when everyone started up their conversations again, filling the room with noise once more.

I flinched when I heard a chuckle come from behind me, then a soft 'Dobe' was whispered into my ear. I shot around in my seat and glared at the stupid fucker.

"The hell did you call me, Teme?" I spat. If I was a cat then every hair would be bristling and my tail would be lashing dangerously right about now.

"I called you a Dobe, baka." He answered calmly with a small smirk.

"Stop calling me names you asshole." I hissed and gripped at the back of my chair.

"You're so _sensitive_, that's why I love to _tease_ you." He said and his smirk grew wider, as he tilted his chin up in a triumphant manner. And for some reason, I felt like there was a double meaning to what he just said… It took me a few moments to finally understand what he meant.

"Stupid pervert! Are all Uchiha's perverts?" I huffed and scrunched up my nose in disgust.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes for a second and then his expression changed to seriousness.

"How would you know if all Uchiha's are perverts if you only got hit on by me and Sai?"

I blushed furiously at the fact that he just admitted to hitting on me, and my blush intensified when I remembered what Sai and Itachi did.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call 'being shoved into a door and a closet and being molested' being 'hit on'. And It's just that every Uchiha I met besides Tobi has said or done something perverted, so I'm just asking if all you Uchiha's are perverted, and if so then I don't really want to be invited to any parties at your house." I huffed and glared at Sasuke some more. I saw him narrow his eyes and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You met Itachi haven't you? He didn't say anything perverted yesterday, so why is Tobi the only Uchiha that isn't a pervert." Sasuke said, and my eyes widened in realization of what I was saying.

"U-uh… I f-forgot Itachi was an Uchiha. What with you guys not looking at all alike and stuff." I lied and turned around in my seat so I wasn't looking at Sasuke anymore. I hoped, I really hoped, that he would just leave the conversation at that and not say anymore, but—to my horror—he leaned forward in his desk until his mouth was right next to my ear.

"Did you go to that detention with Itachi yesterday?" I heard his silky voice and I refrained from shuddering as his breath ghosted over my ear.

"Y-yes I did." I answered, though hesitantly. I wasn't sure if Sasuke knew about what happened yesterday but I was getting the feeling that he knew, and he was trying to get me to admit that it happened. I really didn't want to talk about it to anyone though.

"And did you take my advice and get one of your friends to stay after with you?" Sasuke asked with an edge to his voice.

"n-no…" I admitted quietly and looked down at my lap while fiddling with my hands nervously.

"Now… Tell me. Did Itachi do anything you didn't want, or touch you in a way you didn't want?" Sasuke asked, and I snapped my head towards him. The way he worded the question… I know he knows what happened… By why isn't he just asking what happened? Does he just want to know if I _wanted_ it to happen? Of course I didn't!

I looked into Sasuke's demanding and curious eyes and I thought about my answer for a little while. Did I really want Itachi to touch me like that? Did I really want Itachi's lips on mine? Did… Did I really want him kissing me like that?

Well I couldn't say that I didn't like the attention… the only other bodily contact I ever got from people besides Iruka, was a good punch in the stomach and a slap on the face…

"I… I…."

Grah! I couldn't say anything. Nothing would come out!

I looked over at Sasuke, who had this look of longing and disappointment.

Say something Idiot!!

"Never mind. Don't bother answering. I know my brother is irresistible..." Sasuke sighed with a bitter edge to his voice, and he looked away from me as he slumped into his chair.

I looked at him in surprise and I finally opened my mouth once I found my voice again.

"No… Sasuke. I… I didn't really want that! I told him to stop, but he… He just…." I finally forced out the words but I couldn't say much more. It was the truth though. I didn't want it, and even though it felt good... It just didn't feel… right.

Sasuke looked back up at me and I could see relief and… happiness in the deepest parts of his eyes, but then his eyes turned back to its normal emotionless and bored look.

The raven-haired Uchiha looked like he wanted to say something else but a loud noise interrupted him. I quickly turned back to the front of the class to see a man walking up to the large desk in front of the chalk board. The man had long silver hair that was styled upward. That must take a lot of gel to keep his hair up like that! But it looked so silky and soft, not hard and crunchy like would expect it to look like if you put a lot of gel in it. And his style of clothes consisted of black shiny dress shoes, black new-looking jeans with a hole at the knee, a long sleeved grey and black shirt with a skull designed at the back, and a black scarf that he kept wrapped around his neck and it covered up most of his face and his left eye.

"Kaka-sensei!! Where've you beeeeen!!" I turned around a blinked when I spotted Tobi standing up in his chair and waving at Kakashi enthusiastically. I blinked a few more times and then shook away my surprise.

Why didn't I see Tobi before?! And now that I look more carefully I can see Shikamaru snoring at a desk in front of Tobi's and I also spotted Sakura (the pink bitch) making googly eyes at Sasuke.

"Oh.. You see there was this cute Dolphin that crossed my path. And he needed some help with his blow-hole so I was more than happy to help, but it took longer than expected…" The man, who I now knew as Kakashi-sensei said with a chuckle and he looked over at e and gave me a smirk (or so I thought… It's hard to tell with the scarf around his face).

I gave him a confused look… I mean… how can a dolphin be in the school? There wasn't any water.. and don't dolphins need to be in water to survive… I don't know anymore. This guy is confusing me…

"Enough of your excuses Kakashi, just get with on with it."

I had turn completely around in my seat in order to spot who said that and I had to look over a few people, but I spotted a mop of bloodred hair and immediately knew it was Gaara. How could I forget that ruffled red hair and those mean looking aqua eyes?

"Om-i-gosh! Gaara talked!" Kakashi squealed and clapped, as if he was very excited about that! I looked over at Gaara to see him with his eyes closed and a vein throbbing near his temple, but other than that he seemed calm and collected.

"Anywayz! Guess what children! I got the new edition of Icha-Icha-paradise series! And I got Jaraiya to give me some copies so we can all read it curing class! I'm going to have volunteers read out loud, meaning you raise your hand and read it out loud with us or you'll be given detention for a month and I'll make sure to make your lives a living hell if you don't." Kakashi warned and a sudden gloomy aura engulfed the whole room.

I looked around at all the people who had a look of horror and dread all across their faces. The only people who didn't seem worried were Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru, but he was still asleep so he didn't count…

"What are these books about? I never heard of them before." I said aloud as Kakashi-sensei went through a large box next to his desk and pulled out some books. The books were colored orange! They can't be _that_ bad! I mean orange! That's the nicest and most coolest color ever!

Kakashi looked up at me with a shocked look on his face and he was instantly next to my desk and up in my face. Holy crap! How did he get here that fast!?

I gripped onto the desk and stiffened, just waiting for him to do something unexpected.

"How Could You Have Never Heard Of Icha-Icha-Paradise!!" Kakashi gasped in pure horror while shoving one of the books into my chest. I took hold of it and looked at it suspiciously.

Now that I think about it… Kakashi-sensei got it from Jaraiya-sensei… Do I really want to know what's in here?

"Well! Since you are so curious about the book and you're new here, I'll let you read out of it first." Kakashi said and he chuckled while going back to his desk, picking up the large box with surprising ease and passing out the rest of the books to the other students. I looked over to Sasuke, who was giving off that amused smirk and Tobi was looking at me with sympathy.

I gulped as I slowly turned back to the book. I raised a shaky hand and flipped open the orange colored hard cover. As the book opened I swear I could hear some angels singing and I was blinded by a strong light that came pouring from the book. I had to cover my eyes for a couple of seconds and I was really really confused by the random angelic singing but I decided not to question it out loud. I may have just been going crazy at the moment….

The light and singing disappeared and once I could finally see again, I curiously skimmed through the pages. I stopped at a certain page and started to read a random paragraph.

_"what do you want from me Joseph. I've given you everything you've desired! I've cooked, I've cleaned, I've given you everything you've wanted! What else must I give to make you happy!?" Izzie shouted as she reached out for her love. She grasped onto his arm and warm, wet tears riveted down her face in long streams._

_"I don't want you just that way Iz. I want so much more. I want You" Joseph said while taking her into his arms and closing in on her. Their lips met and tongues danced. Soon they found themselves in their bedroom that they shared and he lay Izzie down on the soft sheets. He slowly began to strip her and he took the time to kiss down her neck, all the way down to her collarbone and to her plump, perk, soft breas—_

I immediately stopped reading and I know my face grew very very VERY red. My eyes were wide and I was starting to breath heavily. Not because it was arousing or anything, but just the thought of me reading stuff like this was starting to make me hyperventilate. I looked up at Kakashi-sensei as he handed out the last book, and calmed down my breathing. I took in a deep breath and got ready…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!" I shouted while waving the book around in the air. Everyone turned towards me, with wide eyes (except Gaara), but I didn't really care at the moment. Kakashi merely chuckled and waved a hand at me.

"It's a book, dear boy." Was all he said.

"LIKE HELL THIS IS A BOOK! THIS IS PORN!!" I shouted while standing up and slamming the book onto the desk. Kakashi winced as the book hit the hard wood but he said nothing. My face was really red from saying the word 'Porn', but that didn't stop me. I was angry dammit! I have had enough of these stupid perverts!

"HENTAIS! YOU'RE ALL HENTAIS!" I shouted and attempted to storm out of the room with my orange notebook in hand, but Kakashi caught me by the back of my shirt and lifted me up in the air. I kicked and flailed my arm about to try and dispatch the stupid pervert off of me, but it was no use.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kakashi said with amusement lacing his voice.

"Anywhere but here! I'd rather not be in the presence of any more Hentais!" I shouted and wiggled in the air feebly in an attempt to get away, but Kakashi-sensei, was a lot stronger than he looked and he already looked pretty strong…

"hmmm…" Kakashi hummed in thought before his one visible eye crinkled up, telling me that he was smiling, but that scared me worse than his smirks. What the hell was this guy thinking…

"I think I've found my Juliet" He said and giggled happily. My eyes widened and I looked at him in confusion.

"J-juliet? What are you talking about?" I asked, though I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Oh? Nobody told you?" Kakashi asked as he put me down. I brushed off my pants and straightened my shirt before looking back up at him.

"Told me what?" I asked, interest getting to me.

"Well every year a class is chosen to do a play of some kind. And this year my class was chosen to do 'Romeo and Juliet'. So you're now my Juliet." Kakashi explained and smiled again. I took a step back and looked around the room, spotting Sasuke, who was looked like he wanted to laugh his ass off, but he kept his composer. I scowled at him then looked over at Tobi who was looking everywhere around the room except me.

"What!!"

I turned to see Sakura fuming. She was standing now and everyone had their attention to her now, except Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru (because he was still asleep). Her fists were clenched at her side and she was grinding her teeth together in fury. I stepped back and hid behind Kakashi-sensei. I don't care if he's a hentai at the moment, and he was my only protection right now… and She was glaring at me like she really wanted to kill me.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked with an innocent aura.

"Don't 'What's wrong, Sakura' me?! You knew that I was the one playing Juliet! Everyone voted for me! ME!" Sakura shouted. And I finally realized why she was angry at me… I took her part in the play. I would be angry too.

"Now, now Sakura. Calm down…. So let's take another vote. Who wants Naruto to be the new Juliet?" Kakashi said and he raised his hand excitedly. I saw Sasuke and practically everyone else raise their hands. Even the bullies and Gaara raised their hands. That was a shock.

"b-bu-bu-but!" Sakura stuttered and gaped at all the votes.

"But, He's a guy!! Juliet is a girl's part!!" Sakura screamed wile tugging at her pink hair.

My eyes widened at that.

"WHAT!?" You're making me play a girl's part!! What the hell! I don't not look like a girl!!" I shouted while jumping away from Kakashi and growling at him like a dog or a fox. Silence and a couple of snickers were met by my exclamation.

"But I don't!" I shouted while turning towards the class with desperate eyes. I saw a bunch of people biting their bottom lip to keep from laughing, but Kakashi was giggling and laughing away.

"Do I….?" I turned towards Kakashi-sensei again.

"Actually you do. You're really cute, and I'm sure with just a shake of that sexy ass of yours you could make any 'straight' man gay." Kakashi laughed while pinching my right cheek(face) and shaking my head by the chubby skin. I winced and attempted to bite his hand away from me. He snatched his hand away and giggled.

"Kinky." He laughed. I blushed brightly, for the fact that I was being called a girl, cute, sexy, and kinky.

"Awz! He's blushing! Om-i-god! Where's my Camera!" Kakashi-sensei shouted while running over to his desk and opening a drawer to get his Camera. I ran over to my desk as fast as I could, which was pretty damn fast, and dove under it with a small (not girly!) shriek.

"hey where'd he go?" I heard Kakashi ask, and I huddled further into the under side of the desk, right in front of the chair that was attached to the desk. I hoped and prayed that he wouldn't find me.

"He's under his desk Kakashi!" I heard the bully guy and Sakura yell. I felt myself twitch when I was dragged from under the desk and placed onto the floor in the front of the class. I sat with my knees bent at my sides and I was holding my head, because I was starting to get a little dizzy from the running around and being picked up.

"Awz!" I heard Kakashi coo while I was blinded by multiple flashes!

"Stop iiiittt!" I whined while attempting to get up but I just fell back down. I was just about to try to get up again while Kakashi continued to bombard me with 'awwz' and 'ooohhz' and more camera flashes, but then I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and the person helped me to my feet. I reached out a grabbed hold of the shoulder of my savor when I felt myself become dizzy again.

I looked up to see that it was Gaara who helped me! That's pretty cool! I smiled up at him, but he wasn't paying attention to me as he glared at Kakashi.

"Enough Kakashi. You're giving me a headache." Gaara hissed while snatching his shoulder from my hand and walking back to his seat and sliding into the chair smoothly.

Kakashi pouted for a minute or two for not being able to have more fun but then he sighed and walked over to his desk and sat down.

"You're no fun Gaa-kun! I was just playing around!" Kakashi-sensei bellyached while slumping into his chair in boredom.

I quickly stumbled over to desk and sat down into it with a sigh of relief.

But my relief was cut short when the bell suddenly rang.

I quickly gathered my stuff, said a short goodbye to Sasuke and the others, and said a thank you to Gaara before giving the redhead a quick hug, which he didn't return but that was okay with me. At least I got to thank him.

Okay.. let's see… Kyuubi-sensei said he wanted to see me.

Wonder what he wanted to talk to me about.


	15. Fear Tsunade!

ATdMO 15

_OMG!! i'm soooooo sorry!!_

I hope you guys haven't stopped reading this.

This year just hasn't been my year an a lot of family problems and no internet... and bla bla bla.

but anyway.

I still feel really bad about not updating sooner

but all those comments i got from you guys got me to work a little harder to get this in.

And i'm sorry for not reply to your lovely comments but i'm a lazy biotch. heh..hehheh...

__

well anyway i hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Last time on 'And The devil Marches ON'

**"Well every year a class is chosen to do a play of some kind. And this year my class was chosen to do 'Romeo and Juliet'. So you're now my Juliet." Kakashi explained**

I quickly gathered my stuff, said a short goodbye to Sasuke and the others, and said a thank you to Gaara before giving the redhead a quick hug, which he didn't return but that was okay with me. At least I got to thank him.

Okay.. let's see… Kyuubi-sensei said he wanted to see me.

Wonder what he wanted to talk to me about

ATdMO 15

Normal POV

Sasuke watch curiously as Naruto bolted out of the now partially empty room and sighed. The conversation they had had before ran through his mind over and over again

Sasuke POV

_Flash Back_

"Did you go to that detention with Itachi yesterday?" I had asked, anxious for the answer.

"Y-yes I did." He answered almost hesitantly and that made me a little irritated. And by the way he answered I knew he didn't want to talk about it, but I needed to know if he was alright, that if what Itachi did was something he didn't want. I don't know why I suddenly had these concerns for a guy I only met yesterday-I mean I don't even care that much for Kimimaru or Gaara, and I've known then since we first started school.

"And did you take my advice and get one of your friends to stay after with you?" I asked, resisting the urge to glare knowingly.

"n-no…" He had admitted, looking like a kid who did something they were specifically told not to do.

"Now… Tell me. Did Itachi do anything you didn't want, or touch you in a way you didn't want?" I had practically demanded and I waited patiently… well a little impatiently for the answer.

"I… I…." He looked uncertain and my insides had started to flip. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he really likes Itachi and they were doing what they wanted, but the way Itachi was telling me what he did… He made it seem like he was raping Naruto. Stupid me.

"Never mind. Don't bother answering. I know my brother is irresistible..." I spat and slumped into the desk. He looked surprised and then desperate.

"No… Sasuke. I… I didn't really want that! I told him to stop, but he… He just…." The blonde stuttered and looked away from me.

Normal POV

Sasuke suppressed the urge to smile, because he was aware of Kakashi's eyes on him, and his Uchiha pride didn't allow him to show such emotion around people who didn't matter.

Sasuke's POV (I know I'm like switching back and forth but just go along with it)

"So Mr. Prince Charming, planning to woo your Juliet soon?" Kakashi chuckled, and I knew he was talking about Naruto, which irritated me. What gives him the right to rush me in _my_ love-life.

"What makes you think I like Naruto in that way?" I growled stubbornly.

"Oh _please_, I can see it in your eyes." Kakashi said in his superior/sensei voice.

"You see what? Love? Lust? Hate?" I asked rolling my eyes. "If you haven't noticed, I'm an Uchiha, and Uchiha's don't LOVE. How do you know it's not just the hormones taking over? Uzumaki does have a nice ass I'll admit that." I scoffed, and glared in his direction. He sighed dramatically and slumped into his chair while running long fingers in his wacky silver hair.

"I've been watching you guys since yesterday, and I've noticed how all he others look at Naruto but—well… whatever… It's not my place to say anything, you'll understand soon enough. But once you figure it all out I suggest you make a move before someone else takes him away." Kakashi warned with a knowing smirk on his face, which I just wanted to punch of his fucking face.

I already figured out what I feel for Naruto!... Well actually I'm not sure yet. I'm almost positive it's just lust; I really blame the hormones for this. Though, I haven't had a good lay in ages. Maybe I should try to seduce the blond and then dump him like everyone else I've went out with… But he'll be hard to seduce, I can already tell, especially from watching him in Jaraiya's class. Plus, he's a virgin, which is an extra bonus.

I smirked at that.

It surprises me that he's still a virgin though—I mean—who wouldn't want a piece of that ass.

I have noticed that my possessive side shows when I'm around him, or when something happens that involves him. Maybe it's an Uchiha thing…

and…. If I just dump him like I want to then I'll be no better than Itachi…

Ugh, why is this so confusing! I'm an Uchiha, dammit! I don't _need_ Love and Sex to get through life! That's right!

"Hey Sasuke, you better get going before you're late to class." I heard Kakashi yell at m, which snapped me out of my fantasizing. "And I don't want you getting a hard on in my class." Kakashi said using that knowing smirk that he knows I hate. I sent him a death glare then walked out of the classroom where I was mauled over by a bunch of squealing girls. Aw man!

(Itachi's classroom. After the Bell rang)

Where the hell is Naruto?

I know I saw him first period? The hell?

"I'm going to be passing out some worksheets now. I'll explain the first couple of problems but then you're on your own, and I expect these problems to be done by the end of the day." Itachi explained as he began passing out the papers.

I looked over to Itachi and frowned. He seemed to be in an extra sour mood today. I wonder why… -smirk-

I shifted my eyes back over to Naruto's desk and my frown deepened. Where the fuck if that dobe? What if he's in trouble again like yesterday? I don't know why but yesterday when I saw him on that bed in the nurse's office: beaten to bloody pulp, I really wanted to just comfort him and beat the shit out of the guys who did that to him!

But why!?

Why do I constantly find myself thinking about that stupid, idiotic, clumsy, trouble-making, blond, emotional, sexy, lovable…. Wait! What the hell!?

Wrong train of thought….

"Hey, Ice-prince, you seen Naruto lately?"

I turned in my seat to see Kiba leaning over his desk towards me with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"I did last period but he just ran out of the classroom after the bell rang." I said shrugged my shoulders when he was still giving me that puzzled look.

Tch. Stupid mutt. What does he want to know where Naruto is anyway? It's not likes he's his boy-frie— wait… I was just wondering the same thing a minute ago. Grr… Stupid seductive, innocent, dobe.

"What's the matter dear little brother? Thinking about Naru-chan again are we?"

I shivered when I felt Itachi's warm breath ghost over my ear. I forced my eyes away from Naruto's seat to glare at Itachi, who was showing nothing in his expression.

"Yes _we_ are" I stressed the 'we' so he would know that I know he's been thinking about Naruto, too.

I can tell when he thinks about Naruto when he closes his eyes and pretty much looses himself in his imaginings, which I find him doing often. And I swear I heard him moan once, which I found disturbing. I hope Naruto never has to go through the things my twisted brother fantasizes about. Jeebus knows what kind of torture he likes putting his lovers through. Itachi has that Sadistic twist to him. I think he gets it from Madara.

I looked back up at Itachi, and was a little surprised to see him giving me this glare that screamed 'Bite Me!'.

"You had better watch yourself little brother. That mouth of yours is going to get in a lot of trouble some day." Itachi hissed between clenched teeth in a voice that promised many years of torture and pain, before slithering back to the front of the classroom.

"Now then… If you look on question number one y—" Itachi was just about to start explaining the lesson but was interrupted when the door was slammed open. All heads turned towards the door to see Tsunade and Kyuubi storm into the room right in front of Itachi. I couldn't help noticing a mop of golden hair behind Kyuubi though and I leaned in my desk and spotted Naruto. The blonde had his head down and he seemed really silent, which was a little unusual.

"Dude, I've never seen Tsunade come out of her office unless she's drunk, and she sure as hell doesn't look drunk… What did Naruto do this time?" I heard Kiba say out loud. I didn't know if he was talking to me or not, but either way I ignored him. I am curious about this too, though I'm pretty sure this has something to do with what Itachi did to Naruto yesterday. The bastard's going to get he deserves now.

"Itachi! May I see for a second in the hallway?" Tsunade demanded with a glare that reminded so much of Madara when he got pissed off. I looked at Itachi and I wasn't surprised to see a slight smirk on his face, and I also noticed him giving Naruto small glances, as if he really wanted to look at the blond, but didn't want to seem too suspicious. Tsunade got tired of waiting for Itachi to answer so she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt out the door. I could see Naruto flinch as Itachi passed him and it made my blood boil a little. Kyuubi saw Naruto's reaction too apparently, because the redheaded teacher ruffled Naruto's hair in a soothing gesture, then he leaned down and whispered something into the boy's ear before disappearing out the door with the others and shutting the door.

Naruto's head snapped up after a second and he bolted towards the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I'm guessing Kyuubi was holding it closed. "K-Kyuubi-snesei! Tsunade!! You don't have to do this! Please! Come on open the door!" Naruto yelled while trying to pry the door open. He would get the door open a little bit but then it would slam back closed, probably cause of Kyuubi.

I was just about to get up and try and calm Naruto down, but Kiba beat me to it. The dog-boy was by my blonde's side in an instant, and it pissed me off a little, but I kept myself calm as I slid back into my seat.

"Naruto, dude. What's wrong?" Kiba said while putting a firm hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, and it seemed to help calm Naruto's nerves because he finally stopped wrestling with the doorknob, but he was completely silent. The blonde just stood there staring at the door for a good second before snatching his shoulder away from Kiba and dragging himself over to his desk, which was next to mine. Kiba looked really hurt by the lack of communication and the fact that Naruto was a little mean to him just then. Kiba walked back over to his desk and slumped into his chair, but I could tell that he was still worried about Naruto. I looked around and saw that no one was really paying any attention to Naruto, but they were looking towards the door where the adults ran off, and some of the kids were actually doing the worksheet that Itachi had passed out, while others just doodled in their books. I took this chance to lean over my desk and get closer to Naruto.

"Psst, dobe." I said, knowing that I could at least get his attention this way.

Naruto's eyes shot towards me and he was trying to attempt a playful glare but he couldn't seem to pull it off at the moment. At least I got his attention though.

"What do you want, teme?" He asked, his voice seemed tiny and depressed.

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay and find out what the fuck's going on." I said and he frowned a little.

"You know what this is about." He said and looked away.

"So it _is_ about what happened yesterday with Itachi." I said and Naruto nodded his head slightly.

"Well what did Tsunade and Kyuubi say about it?" I asked, keeping my voice low so no one else could eavesdrop. The blond looked towards me and he held my gaze with those stunning blue eyes. Every time I looked into those eyes I seem to get lost in them, and every time I see him at all my need for him grows stronger, though I still blame the hormones for this.

The blonde hesitated in answering my question by I urged him on and he finally gave in.

"Well… Kyuubi was the one who saved me yesterday so he went to Tsunade during last period and when I went down there to meet him Tsunade was all over me. Soon enough they got me to tell them what happened. But I really didn't want to tell them, but… Kyuubi.. and yeah whatever… Anyway. Tsunade got all over-protective, like Iruka gets and she pretty much stormed all the way here. And She said that she was going to fire him and/or get the police on him. b-but I didn't want her to do that! I tried to stop her b—"

"Why stop her?" I interrupted him with a confused face. If some guy did that to me, I'd sue his ass and make sure he gets a good time in jail! Especially Itachi: raping kids isn't the only bad thing he's done, and Madara knows about all that…

"B-b-but, he's you're Brother and I thought that… if—"

"You thought that if you got him in trouble then I would be mad at you?" I finished for him and he nodded instantly. I sighed and—I don't know what came over me here—but I reached up and gently touched his cheek with my fingers. He seemed very surprised by this and flinched but he didn't pull away. I then ran my thumb over his bottom lip softly.

"My brother is a complete psycho and an asshole, I wouldn't care if he dropped dead right now. And besides I can never be mad at my Juliet." I said and chuckled as his relieved expression turned into confused and then surprise.

"Y-y-you're—"

"Romeo in the play. Yes." I said interrupting him again, which I think was starting to piss him off because he began to pout and he shoved my hand away. To my surprise, I was starting to miss that slight contact even if it was only light touching. And what the hell was I saying before!? _'I can never be mad at my Juliet'_ ! Where the fuck did that come from?!

Tch.. Stupid stupid stupid hormones!

I settled back into my seat and looked back to the front of the class.

"Hey Sasuke…."

I quickly swiveled my eyes back to Naruto, making sure not to give away any expressions, especially after that little fault I just had.

"What dobe?" I snipped. He rolled his eyes at my attitude but then he smiled and leaned in until our Faces were so close. I think I almost went cross-eyed with how close he was getting, not that I didn't like the imminence.

I noticed His blue eyes darken a little and his silly grin turned into a seductive one, making my swallow to wet my suddenly dry throat.

"You… had better not make me look bad on stage, my darling Romeo." Naruto said with a laugh before sliding back into his seat. I had an urge to roll my eyes, but I think that would be too… normal to do and un-Uchiha like, so I settled for glaring and then looking away from Naruto's grinning face.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

All heads shots towards the door as the it was slammed open—well actually the door was broke down as Itachi came flying through.

"Where the fuck did you get these!!" Tsunade shouted as she stormed onto the door, practically splitting it to pieces while waving around a small envelope. I watched as Itachi slowly got up and whipped off some blood that formed at the corner of his lip.

"Let's just say I have my resources. And those are just the copies. I have plenty more where those came from." Itachi said with a sadistic smirk crawling over his lips.

"Why You…." Tsunade started but then stopped when Kyuubi put a hand on her shoulder and that's when she realized where she was. She looked around the room and spotted Naruto, his expression blooming with curiosity. Tsunade let out a long sigh and gave Naruto a sympathetic look and then looked back at Itachi with an evil evil glare.

"I guess you're off the hook this time… But if I ever hear that you even _looked_ at Naruto the wrong way, then I won't hesitate to rip off your balls and shove this so far up your ass that our can taste it." Tsunade threatened, gripping the envelope and waving it in his direction. Itachi didn't even flinch or do anything after Tsunade said that.

I grimaced a little at the threat though, and when I looked over to see a scared look on Naruto's face, but I was a little happy that the threat was for Itachi. I'd seriously pay money to see that happen to him.

Kukuku…

Okkaay… I think I've been around Orochimaru a little too much.

"Come on Tsunade, we should go before you break any more doors." Kyuubi said while helping to turn Tsunade around and usher her towards the door. Before Kyuubi disappeared though I saw him walk up to Itachi and whisper something in his ear.

To my surprise Itachi's eyes widened slightly, but that was the only thing I saw him do before Kyuubi left, dragging Tsunade out behind him. Itachi was silent for a little while but then he snapped himself back to reality.

He scanned his eyes over the shocked and uncomfortable students as he cleared his throat and walked over to the chalk board.

"Now, if you'll look at Question numb—"

RIINNNGGGGGGGGG

Freedom!!


	16. Kiba's pissed and Lee's in a speedo

* * *

Last time on ATdMO

_"Naruto, dude. What's wrong?" Kiba said while putting a firm hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, and it seemed to help calm Naruto's nerves because he finally stopped wrestling with the doorknob, but he was completely silent._

"My brother is a complete psycho and an asshole, I wouldn't care if he dropped dead right now. And besides I can never be mad at my Juliet." Sasuke said and chuckled as Naruto's relieved expression turned into confused and then surprise.

"I guess you're off the hook this time… But if I ever hear that you even looked at Naruto the wrong way, then I won't hesitate to rip off your balls and shove this so far up your ass that our can taste it." Tsunade threatened, gripping the envelope and waving it in his direction. Itachi didn't even flinch or do anything after Tsunade said that.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

"Kiba?" I called as both me and said brunette walked down the crowded hall, but Kiba didn't turn his head towards me or acknowledge that I had even called his name.

"Kiba? You okay?" I tried yet again, but, however, he remained silent.

Okay… Either Kiba has suddenly gone deaf, or he's ignoring me…

"Kiba!" I yelled in his ear, making him flinch (so I guess he's just ignoring me then, cause a deaf person wouldn't have flinched... right?). I chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head nervously when I realized that people had stopped to stare at me for being so loud, but I paused when I realized that Kiba was already down the hall!

"Hey! Stop ignoring me you stupid asshole!" I called while quickly catching up with him, just before he could walk into the Gymnasium. I skidded to a halt in front of him and barred his way by spreading my arms out wide. Kiba looked up in surprise and he looked into my eyes; I could tell that he was upset about something. He looked away from me, his head tilting down and his shaggy brown hair shading his eyes from me. I puffed out my cheeks in frustration and stomped my foot to get his attention.

"Kiba… What the hell is wrong?" I asked frantically. I was starting to get fed up with being ignored—If Kiba didn't want to be my friend anymore then he should just come out and say it! No point in beating around the bush, and besides… If he really doesn't want to be my friend anymore, then I'll just leave him alone… Even if it hurts to know that he never really felt anything for me.

Kiba looked up with a pout on his face and let out an annoyed huff.

"What does it matter what I think? Why don't you just go to your 'Prince charming' and let him sweep you off your feet, I'm sure Sasuke would be happy to!" Kiba shouted, taking me by surprise.

"W-what are you talking about?!" I shouted back, but the only answer I got in return was a forceful shove, which knocked me to the ground. I winced in shock and slight pain as I felt my backside hit the ground, hard. I opened my eyes just in time to see Kiba disappear into the locker room.

"Stupid bastard…" I grumbled and rolled my eyes.

"What was that all about?" I turned my head and stood up when I noticed that there were a few people standing at the door. I'm guessing they all saw that little fiasco that just happened. The person who just spoke was Neji and the people behind him consisted of Shikamaru, Zabuza, Gaara, Chouji, and Tenten. To my relief Sasuke wasn't there to have witnessed anything.

"Uhhhh… Kiba and I are just having a…. disagreement?... About something." I said, trying to make up an excuse but still telling the truth, because I hate lying, especially to friends.

"Uh-huh…" Tenten huffed disbelievingly, but I just shrugged and smiled to wave off the questioning looks they were giving me.

"Alright you maggots! Stop chit-chatting at the door and get your scrawny asses over here! All of you!!" Anko-sensei shouted as she stormed through the door, shoving people out of the way. Everyone that was in the Gym or in the locker rooms came out to see what was going on. I noticed that Kiba was on the other side of the circular crowd from where I was. My shoulders sagged and I pouted slightly but then I stopped once Anko-sensei started talking again.

"Okay now! I handed everyone a permission slip yesterday for the field trip to the Onsen, Which will be Tomorrow! If you are planning to go then you had better have had your parent or guardian to sign that sheet, because either you hand it in to me right now, or you're not going tomorrow!" Anko said, her voice loud and strong.

She placed one hand on her hip and reached out the other one, her palm facing upward.

"Now, hand me your permission slips and I'll explain what we'll be doing today." She commanded and we all did as told. I was the last person to hand in the slip and once I did she stuffed the few papers she had under her arm and began speaking once again.

"Okay Maggots, today we're going to be going to the pool. I have placed bathing suits in your lockers and once you're dressed we will meet out here, and walk quietly to the pool! If even one of you gets out of hand then we'll come back here and you will all do push-ups for the rest of the period!! Got it!?" Anko-sensei's expression was stern and serious, and we all nodded in submission to her rules, because I don't think we want to get on her bad side….

"All right, then hop to it you worthless maggots!"

We all started walking towards the locker rooms to get changed quickly.

When I got inside I started looking for Kiba again. I even jumped up and down to try and see over the crowd for him. I thought I had lost him but smiled when I saw a mop of shaggy brown hair on my fifth jump.

"Kiba!" I called. He turned at the sound of his name being called, but then started retreating again once he saw me walking in his direction. "Kiba!" I called again, but he just seemed to ignore me.

That's it! I've had enough.

I ran this time, quickly catching up to him. I grabbed a hold of his arm lightly to stop him.

"Kiba, please talk to me…" I said weakly. This just has to stop! If he doesn't tell me what I did wrong then I'm going to go crazy!

"Why should I? You didn't talk to me when I asked you what was wrong! But when _Sasuke_ asked you, you told him. Then he touched you and you smiled. And—Grah!" Kiba shouted while ripping his arm out of my feeble grasp and opening his locker with a little more force than necessary.

"Wuh?..." I mumbled, racking my brain to try and remember what he was talking about.

That's when it hit me!

Last period in Uchiha-sensei's class! Kiba came up to me when I was trying to rip open the door, and he tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't listen… then I started talking to Sasuke… I see…

"Kiba.. look… I'm sorry… It's just that… last period a lot of things were going on… and Sasuke knew what was happening and he knew how to calm me down some how. But please don't be mad at me!" I cried and I reached out and lightly tugged on the back of his shirt, because he wasn't facing me.

Kiba turned his head and peeked at me through his brown bangs, then he took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I can't really stay mad at you Naruto, but I really wanna know what happened last period. What was going on that Sasuke knew about and I didn't." Kiba snapped while turning to look me in the eyes. I took a small step back and looked down at the floor, debating whether or not I should tell him about everything that happened.

I haven't even told Iruka! But I'm sure Kiba won't go mother-hen on me…

Sigh….

"Well… yesterday when I went to Uchiha-sensei's detention, I was the only one in the classroom with him. Everything was fine at first but then he started touching me and he almost rapped me, but then Kyuubi-sensei saved me… again… and I don't know how Sasuke found out, but he knew and we started talking and stuff… then Kyuubi-sensei told the principle today and she tried to fire Itachi, but I guess that didn't work… and well… that's pretty much it. I didn't want to tell anybody, because I didn't want them to worry about me, but I guess you worried even though I didn't tell you… heh…" I said, still not looking up from the ground.

There was a long silence between us… and I thought that maybe he wouldn't say anything… but then I heard him sigh and say, "I'm sorry Naruto."

I shot my head up and looked at Kiba, who was scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"heh.. I guess I over reacted… I'm sorry… well, next time you have to stay after for detention with anyone, and I mean _anyone_ Then just tell me and I'll be there for ya. Okay?"

I nodded quickly and glomped him happily. Kiba let out a small chuckle and then gave me a pat on the back. I guess he doesn't like hugging people. Ha!

"I hate to break you two up from this touching scene, but I suggest you two get into your bathing suits before Anko-sensei comes in here."

Kiba and I quickly looked over to see Sasuke. He seemed stoic and emotionless as usual… and when I turned around to face him I also noticed that he was wearing a pair of dark blue swimming trunks. My eyes then started looking over the Uchiha's newly exposed body, and I couldn't help but stare a little.

Sasuke had pale skin, but it didn't look sickly pale, it looked like the color pale you'd see on a porcelain doll. He had broad shoulders and a lean yet muscular frame, but he wasn't muscular to the point where the muscle was like popping out every where! I noticed that his chest was bare and smooth, but when my eyes began traveling downward I could spot the noticeable abs and I could see a trail of dark hair leading down underneath the swimming trunks… which I wish wasn't there at the moment… wait! Bad thoughts! NoNoNoNoNoNO!

But, no wonder those girls are always chasing him!!

I didn't realize I had been staring until I heard Sasuke's voice right in front of me.

"Why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer." Sasuke said with a smirk, which made me stop staring, but then I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment (not just embarrassment—if ya know what I mean :Wink wink:).

Dammit! Stop blushing!

"oh yeah! Bathing suit, get dressed—right!" I yelled finally remembering about the whole pool thing, but then I completely froze and my breath hitched when I felt something slide up my spine and then warm breath brush against my neck.

"Would you like me to help you put your suit on Naru-chan?"

I jumped slightly when I heard Sai's voice right next to my ear then I felt his arms wrap around my waist loosely. My whole body went rigid at the contact, and I suddenly started to get flashbacks of those Nightmares of Itachi and the whole Itachi 'incident'.

I started to tremble, but then I calmed myself enough to try and pry Sai's arms away from me, but to no avail. Sai's pretty strong, I have to admit…

"Let him go Sai." I heard Sasuke growl and I looked up to see him glaring fiercely at my attacker. I was acutely aware of my heart pounding inside my chest and I started to feel a slightly dizzy…

For a moment Sai's grip tightened, as if he was going to put up a fight, but then I felt him release me. It took me a second to resolve the lack of sensation in my body but I spun around once I got a hold of myself, so I could give Sai an ear-full (since I can't really hit him): only to find that he was already out the door. I stared at the door a few more seconds, then I turned back around to thank Sasuke, but the Teme had also vanished!

It must be an Uchiha thing… oh well, I'll thank the emo bastard when I get out.. And I guess you could say that we're now even, seeing as I did him a favor by saving him from those fangirls yesterday.

I shrugged it off though and began getting dressed into my bathing suit.

_Sasuke's POV_

"You're getting on my last nerve Sai." I hissed as I lifted said boy up by his pale little neck, his exposed back scrapping against the rock-like wall of the Gymnasium. A bunch of the students were crowding around us, clad in their bathing suits, curious as to what was going on, but I didn't care: all I cared about at the moment was ripping Sai apart, but I was glad that Anko-sensei wasn't here at the moment...

"Why dear cousin, what have I done to upset you?" Sai said with his 'You-really-think-you-can-kill-an-innocent-person-like-me-and-get-away-with-it?' smirk on his face.

Yes he can say all that in one smirk, which pissed me off even more!

"You know exactly what you're doing, Sai, and I will not tolerate it!" I growled in his face, my voice low enough so that the nosey students around us couldn't hear. Sai's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well let me ask you something, Sasuke… you're single, right?" Sai asked.

My glare intensified and my grip around his throat tightened, but it wasn't tight enough to choke him… yet…

But I nodded to answer his question.

"Yes, I'm single…" I said, almost reluctant, because he was up to something…

Sai's eyes gleamed and his smirk grew.

"Then that means you're not Naru-chan's boyfriend, and therefore… he's not your property, so I don't see what I'm doing that's so wrong…" Sai said in a low voice, so only I could hear.

Well, he did have a point…

I slowly let Sai's feet touch the ground, but I never released my hands from his throat.

"Well, that still doesn't mean you can go around touching him when ever you want to. He doesn't like it when you touch him like that, and if I see you do something like that again, then I will be adding more to match that black eye of yours." I hissed.

Sai was about to retort something back but then he stopped, at the same time I felt a hand on my shoulder, gripping it urgently. I looked back and saw Neji.

"I suggest you two break it up, Anko-sensei's going to be here in about 5 seconds…" Neji warned before going to sit in his assigned area.

Neji always had that sixth sense sort of thing where he knew exactly where people were around him. It was weird but it came in handy when trying not to get caught doing something bad… right now for example…

Everybody else began to quickly find their spots, not wanting to get Anko-sensei angry and have to do push-ups for the rest of the period. I let go of Sai after a second so we could both run to our spots.

Once I settled myself on the ground, I took a quick look over to Naruto's spot, but I surprised to see that he wasn't there. The dobe must still be in the locker room! That Baka!

He's gonna get us in trouble that total moron!

Just as that thought went through my mind Naruto came running through the doors of the locker room.

And once my eyes spotted him I could've sworn I almost had a nosebleed!

Naruto was wearing nothing but his swim suit, like every one else in the Gym, but I had never seen such perfection! Beautifully tanned skin covered Naruto's lean, yet slightly muscular body. He had athletic yet delicately smooth looking legs. I could see that he exercised because his abs that were slightly showing over his flat stomach. I chuckled a little at that: the idiot probably exercised regularly but could only get that puny little 4pack. Tch.

I immediately stopped ogling him when sat down and I could now clearly see the bandage that was wrapped tightly around his arm where he was cut yesterday…

"Okay Maggots!" Anko's booming voice filled the entire gymnasium when she entered, making a select few jump in surprise. Anko-sensei began walking back and forth in front of us, quickly taking a mental count of the students to make sure they were all there.

"Well, I see you worthless maggots had figured out how to put on a swimming suit… wait… Lee… What the hell are you wearing?" She asked, slight fear in her voice. Everyone turned to said student I swear I was blinded for a moment!

How come I didn't realize this before!!

Lee looked up innocently and stood up in his spot, revealing to everyone that he was… wearing… not the swimming trunks… but a small skimpy Speedo!

"L-Lee, go into the locker room and change into the appropriate attire before I smash your brains in." Anko gritted out, obviously not finding any of this humorous.

"But I am! This is what was in my locker!" Lee cried out, falling to his knees, rivers of tears streaming down his face dramatically.

Anko-sensei just sighed in defeat.

"Fine whatever, just… stay away from me then." She groaned and Lee then jumped up in the air victoriously.

Just out of curiosity, I looked over at Naruto to see that he was covering his eyes and shaking his head back and forth. But kid must be scarred for life now. Any kid would be traumatized after seeing Rock Lee in a Speedo I guess.

"Okay kiddies, let's get to the pool, that is unless you're afraid of drowning." Anko-sensei said with an evil smirk.

_Naruto's POV_

...

...

...

Gulp


	17. Sasuke looks funny with wet hair

ATdMO 17

Last time on And The devil Marches On…

"heh.. I guess I over reacted… I'm sorry… well, next time you have to stay after for detention with anyone, and I mean anyone Then just tell me and I'll be there for ya. Okay?" Kiba said.

"Well, that still doesn't mean you can go around touching him when ever you want to. He doesn't like it when you touch him like that, and if I see you do something like that again, then I will be adding more to match that black eye of yours." Saskue hissed.

"Okay kiddies, let's get to the pool, that is unless you're afraid of drowning." Anko-sensei said with an evil smirk.

ATdMO 17

Naruto's POV

"Okay so the rules are… No diving, no rough housing, no hitting, no shoving, no threatening people's lives, no running, and pretty much just don't kill eachother." Anko-sensei said to the long line of students and gave a glare towards Zabuza, Gaara, and the leader of that group of people who had kidnapped me up on the roof tops. I think they said his name was… uhhh… Fuwa… yeah that's it, the guys name was Fuwa! Figures…

"So basically we're not allowed to have any fun?" Gaara bit out with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. Anko froze and she looked like she was about to beat the crap out of Gaara, but then she stopped, as if suddenly remembering that she was a teacher and if were to hurt a student then she would get fired.

Suddenly the speaker on the side of the building beeped, warning that someone was about to speak through it. Everyone stayed quiet

_ANKO PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE A.S.A.P. I REPEAT, ANKO PLEASE REPORT TO MAIN OFFICE!_

Even though we were outside, past the football field, where the outside pool was located, we could here the person speaking clearly.

"Grah! What do those idiots want _now_?" Anko growled and was about to turn and walk back to the building but before she did she turned on her heel and glared at her students, making some of them shiver fearfully.

"Now, I'll be right back, and I don't want you going anywhere near the pool until I get back. If I see even a splash of water on anyone then they will be expelled!" Anko said threateningly as she turned back around and walked in the direction of the football field and to the school.

Once she was out of sight everyone began chatting and walking around to be with friends. Some people were even lying on their backs, lounging in the sun. I looked around for my friends and spotted them all in a small circle on the other side of the pool.

I spotted Sai and Sasuke having a glaring match, while Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were watching the two Uchiha's glare, then Kiba took out a coin, and so did the others. I'm guessing they were betting on how long they would last. Neji, Tenten and another girl i haven't met yet were having their own conversation. The girl had long dark purplish hair and her eyes were the same creepy white as Neji's, telling me that the two were related. I also noticed Lee doing random push ups.

They looked like they were having fun, so I was about to go walk over, but couldn't…

Not that I didn't _want_ to go over there, because _believe_ me, I really did… but the hands on my shoulders made it kinda hard to walk forward, especially when said hands were holding on with a very strong grip.

"And where do you think you're going you little slut?" I turned my head sharply to glare at the man who just spoke. He was a tough looking guy with shaggy black hair and evil looking grey eyes who was holing onto my right shoulder with one hand. I recognized him to be one of the guys on the roof top, I specifically remember him being the one I spit on… I'm sure he didn't forget about that.

I then looked to my left to glare towards the other guy, but then I stopped when I saw the dirty blonde hair and the evil smirk of Fuwa. I just know from his smirk that he's planning to do something to me, but he wouldn't really do anything in front of all these other students would he?

"What do you want this time? I already told you that I'm not leaving the school, so you can just shove off!" I snapped, but this only amused the older and taller boy even more.

"Ooohh, he's seems to have quite a mouth, doesn't he, Kanman?" The grey eyed guy nodded and he smiled an evil smile just like his leader.

"Y'know… there are other ways of making you leave…" Fuwa said softly as he leaned towards me. I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to brush his hand off my shoulder, but he just gripped my wrist with his other hand, and Kanman did the same.

"What are you talking about? If I don't want to leave then you can't make me." I hissed at him.

"And to think I thought you at least had some brains… Didn't you hear what Anko said before she left?" Fuwa said softly then his hand that was on my shoulder was now gripping under my arm.

Kanman cleared his throat and said in a voice that sounded slightly like Anko-sensei.

"'If I see one drop of water on anyone then they'll be expelled!'"

That's when it hit me! Yes I'm slow, but when I finally got it, my eyes widened and I looked over the large Olympic sized pool, which reached about 10 feet deep, fearfully. I'd never told anyone this, but… I can't swim! I'd never actually been in a pool before!

Sure, Iruka brought me to the beach once but I never actually went _in_ the water… and sure, Iruka offered to teach me, b-but I didn't want to, and now I really wish I had taken up his offer because now I was being pushed closer and closer to the pool of dooom!

I spread my feet out and tried to stop them from pulling me any closer but my feet just dragged helplessly against the hard ground. I winced when I felt my feet getting scratched up but I tried desperately to get out of their grips. I'm surprised no one noticed that I was being dragged to my death! I guess I have no choice…

Didn't really want to get anyone else involved but since I was now being hovered over the water by the two evil guys…

I took in a deep breath…

Sasuke's POV

My black emotionless eyes glared into the pair of black emotionless eyes that were Sai's. Ours eyes stayed locked on each other's, neither backing down from the challenge. My eyes narrowed… so did his…

Okay now I'm bored… but I won't look away! That'll only prove that I am weaker than him! I don't know how… but it will!

Okay he frowned… So will I.

I brushed a raven colored bang from my sight, still not looking away from Sai.

"Dude… they haven't blinked yet! It's been two minutes already!" I heard Kiba shout to the others.

"Yeah… do you think they might be robots? That would explain why I've never seen them laugh or be happy…" I almost rolled my eyes at what Chouji said, but I chose against it, because that would make me loose eye contact with Sai, who was now smirking at me.

"Who do you think will look away first?" Shino asked randomly. Kiba immediately pulled out his water-proof wallet, which he carried around with him everywhere, ever since he got it from Shikamaru for his last birthday.

I could hear him digging through his wallet and coins giggled loudly.

"I bet you guys two bucks that Sasuke looks away first!" Kiba shouted while taking out that amount of change.

"Well I bet that Sai will look away first!" Chouji said, though he didn't have any money with him so he just said that if someone else won then he would owe the person the money.

"I think Sasuke will." Shino said softly taking out two dollars.

Gee, I'm glad my friends have a lot of faith in me…

The three betters looked over to Shikamaru, who still hadn't guessed yet. He let out a long sigh and mumbled a 'troublesome.'

"I think they'll both look away at the same time." Shikamaru said and yawned into his hand, while making a mental note to always carry around cash.

I was tempted to roll my eyes again, but didn't, afraid that I might loose to Sai, who was _stil_ smirking!

It had been another 5 minutes, and Kiba was about to just give up on the bet, seeing as neither me nor Sai still hadn't even blinked, but suddenly a very familiar voice started screaming.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID OAFS!"

Sai and I both snapped our head towards the pool, much to Shikamaru's delight.

Everyone's attention turned to where Naruto was and I felt my blood boil when I saw that two guys had Naruto by his arms and were holding him up above the water. I was about to run and help him, but It was too late, both guys let go and Naruto went plummeting into the water, in the deep end, no less. I sighed in irritation. This was not going to bode well with Anko-sensei….

Everyone, including Hinata, Neji and Tenten began walking over to where the two guys were. They were both laughing and pointing down to where Naruto was still under the water. Gaara made it to them before us though. The redhead grabbed the dirty blonde hair of one of the guys and he began dragging him backwards until he fell. Gaara stood menacingly over the boy and began beating the crap outta him. The other guy was about to try and help his friend, but Neji stopped him and together, Gaara and Neji beat them both to a pulp.

I walked over to the edge of the pool and looked down, spotting Naruto's body floating to the bottom of the pool. But he wasn't moving… Panic started to spread through me when I realized that. I was waiting for the blonde to start swimming up and throwing curses at the two bullies, but he wasn't! How long has he been down there!? Can't the baka swim!?

Everyone had gathered around the pool by now to see what was happening, but I didn't even notice as I dove into the cold water. I kept my eyes closed for a moment before opening them. The chlorine stung my eyes but I ignored it as I spotted Naruto. The boy was curled up into a loose ball at the very bottom of the pool.

I quickly swam to Naruto, thrusting my legs and arms against the water. Once I was near the blonde I noticed that he had his eyes shut tightly and he was shaking his face was turning red.

I swiftly wrapped an arm under his knees and another arm around his back, lightly gripping his shoulder, before kicking off the bottom of the pool, towards the surface. Once my head broke the surface I gasped for breath and I kicked my legs strongly in the direction of the side of the pool, while taking care to keep Naruto's head above the water. Once I reached my destination, Lee and Kiba both took one of Naruto's arms and helped me bring lift the blond out of the water and lay him on the side.

My body felt weak as kneeled beside him and looked down at Naruto's motionless body. Everyone had formed a crowded circle around us, and I could hear them whispering and asking if he was dead. That's when I realized… that he was still holding his breath!! I reached over and slapped the baka's blonde head while screaming, "Breath you idiot!!"

As soon as my voice left my mouth, Naruto's eyes snapped open and he opened his mouth letting out a ragged breath, then he took in a deep breath and let it out, repeating the act a few more times before sitting up.

He looked around the crowd, taking in the worried and fearful looks. It was completely silent as we all watched the blond look at everyone. After a minute his big blue eyes finally looked into mine and I saw him smile.

"You look funny when your hair isn't shaped like a duck's ass." He said, his smile broadening. As soon as those words left him he was glomped by Kiba, Lee, Tenten, and Sai. Nobody else glomped him though, because: either they didn't really know him, or they weren't the glomping type.

I let a small rare smile spread across my lips, but it vanished immediately when Anko-sensei and, surprisingly, Orochimaru came walking towards the group of students.

"What the fucking hell is going on here?!"

_**Author's Note!!**_

yay!! I updated again! Whoo! That was fast...

Well i hope you guys liked it!

I _was_ going to make sasuke give Naru-chan CPR but decided against it...

But oh well.

It was anyway neh?

And don't be mad that i left you on a cliff hanger though.. because that's what i do to keep you guys hooked. muahahaaha!! Okay you can be mad at me, but that won't change anything.

And you guys are probably wondering why Orochimaru is there no?

Kkukukukuku, i think you guys know...

**P.S.**... Does anyone want to be my offical editor? Becuase i hate rereading my stuff, and when i do it's kinda too late to fix the chapters... gah! Just know that you won't be paid... but i would really appreciate the help... you would be able to see the chapters before anyone else though and i'll even let you add stuff if you wanted, but you have to run it by me first.

P.S... What does P.S. mean?


	18. What really happened

_**And The devil Marches On**_

**chapter 18**

* * *

Last time on ATdMO

"Now, I'll be right back, and I don't want you going anywhere near the pool until I get back. If I see even a splash of water on anyone then they will be expelled!" Anko said

* * *

Once Sasuke's head broke the surface he gasped for breath and kicked his legs strongly in the direction of the side of the pool, w hile taking care to keep Naruto's head above the water. Once he reached his destination, Lee and Kiba both took one of Naruto's arms and helped Sasuke lift the blond out of the water and laid him on the side.

* * *

"You look funny when your hair isn't shaped like a duck's ass." Naruto said, his smile broadening.

* * *

"What the fucking hell is going on here?!"

_

* * *

_

Sasuke's POV

As Naruto and I stood in front of Anko-sensei, who was screaming her head off at us and giving us lectures, I looked around at everyone else as they came closer to the commotion. If Anko would just shut the hell up, then we could explain to her what really happened!!

Oh, great, she spotted the two bloodied up guys on the floor, who just so happen to be the cause of this whole fucking mess!! I don't know _why_ those guys threw Naruto into the water, but if I see them near Naruto again, then I'll do worse things then Gaara and Neji did to them.

"Okay…" Anko sensei said, finally calming down. She took in a deep, relaxing breath before continuing. "After I bring those two to the nurse's office to get fixed up. You two are going to come with me to the principles office and explain to her what happened ." Anko said, her voice bittersweet. I glared at the two limp figures and then I glared at her for even thinking that they deserved to be taken care of by the nurse, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to give her anymore of a reason to expel us.

Anko-sensei walked over to the bodies, picked them both up by wrapping one arm around each of their waists, with surprising strength may I add, and began walking towards the school.

"You two better be here when I get back!!" Anko threw over her shoulder as she kept walking.

Once she was out of eyesight I looked over to Naruto who was staring at me again, but once he noticed that I was looking at him he turned his head away with a blush staining his cheeks. I chuckled at him and ruffled his hair.

"You alright, dobe?" I asked and he nodded, but he didn't say anything.

I sighed and turned around to see that everyone had started talking to each other, even Kiba and the others were talking amongst themselves, probably wanting Naruto and I to get some time to talk alone. Though as I looked around at everyone else , I could overhear a couple of kids talking about whether Naruto and I will be expelled or not.

Apparently Naruto heard them, too, because his shoulders sagged and he looked down at the ground. His blond bangs, which were still dripping wet, were covering his face, making it hard to see his expression.

"Naruto?" I called softly, poking his shoulder, but he just sat down on the ground and stayed quiet. I sighed in irritation and sat down next to him, making sure to be close enough for comfort but not close enough to make it uncomfortable.

I looked over at Naruto's sad form and I was about to reach out and touch him, help cheer him up a little, to tell him that everything will be okay, but my whole body went rigid when I felt a painstakingly familiar presence behind me.

"Ssssaassssukeeee-kuunnn."

I cringed as the voice hissed behind me, getting closer by the second. I felt Naruto tense also and he snapped his head up, blue eyes wide. I desperately wanted to run away from the person who I knew was getting very, very close, but I didn't want Naruto to be alone either, so I sat completely still, praying that the person behind me would just shoot up in flames and die.

I cringed outwardly as I saw and felt large, sickly pale arms wrap around my shoulders and long legs rest on either side of me. A body pressed against my back, making it impossible to escape.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" I growled.

_Naruto POV_

I looked over at Sasuke sympathetically as Orochimaru sat behind him, pressing his body against the Uchiha's. Sasuke looked like he wanted to puke again.

"Mmm Sasuke, you look positively delicious in just your swimming trunks." Orochimaru whispered, licking his lips all the while.

I narrowed my eyes at the creepy teacher. I wanted to go over and slap him, but I wanted to see what Sasuke would do, so I just sat and watched the show. I kinda wish I had some popcorn right about now…

"You know, Orochimaru, if you keep touching me like this for another thirty seconds, then I could have you arrested for Pedophilia." Sasuke said calmly, his expression unreadable.

"Ah, yes. I understand that. But you do realize that I'm a good friend of Madara's and if you send me to prison, what will he do to you? Hmmm?" Orochimaru whispered low ly into Sasuke's ear, but I could still hear it, and it confused me as Sasuke's expression went into slight fear (An expression I didn't even know he could make).

"So now you're lowering yourself to blackmail. You're such a cowardly bastard!" I heard Sasuke growl once he shook off his fear, and pried away from Orochimaru. "Don't you have a class to teach, or an unsuspecting animal to kill, skin, and mount on your walls of shame?" Sasuke snapped while standing up and walking to the other side of me, causing Orochimaru to finally notice that I was actually still sitting here.

Orochimaru stared at me with his snake-like eyes for a few moments, and it almost seemed as if he was trying to suck out my soul! I was practically suffocating under his intense gaze!

"Why yes… I do happen to have an unsuspecting animal to… 'Kill'…" Orochimaru said calmly, but his eyes narrowed and he looked me up and down slowly, making me fidget uncomfortably.

I sighed in relief though when he finally got up, brushed his pants off and began walking away without saying anything more.

"I can't _wait_ until it's time to actually go to Orochimaru's class…" I spat sarcastically. "_if_ we're still going to be attending this school, that is."

I looked down at my hands, which were resting on my crossed lap and sighed. I felt Sasuke scoot closer to me and rested his shoulder lightly against mine, it made my whole body less tense.

I'm worried about being expelled, and I know that Iruka is going to hear about this… but… nothing mattered at the moment. Just sitting here next to Sasuke was enough for me, even if only for a second.

I let a smile dance across my lips and I looked up at Sasuke, who was looking at me from the corner of his eye. He didn't smile back but I saw his cheeks turn a slight red, which made my smile go even wider.

"You ready maggots!?"

I jumped up onto my feet suddenly, my heart racing erratically from the sudden voice of Anko-sensei. Sasuke rolled his eyes then slowly got up onto his feet as well.

Anko-sensei was standing in front of us with her fists on her hips and that intimidating scowl on her face. She gestured with her hands for us to follow as she turned and began walking away. Sasuke and I looked at each other and shrugged before following.

Everyone watched us go with that look that said 'You're So Screwed…'

AT THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE

I looked around the huge office curiously as Anko-sensei herded me and Sasu-teme towards the chairs that sat in front of the large desk. On top of the desk were a bunch of papers and folders, a name tag that said 'Tsunade', and a large bottle of Sake… Should a principle really be drinking on the job?? Well last time I was here the old hag _was_ chugging down a whole bottle of BudLight… maybe it was her normal behavior.

I was brought out of my musings as the door opened and a few people walked in. The first person to come in was Tsunade, followed by vice principle Pein, and (to my utter shock and fear) Iruka! They must've already told him what happened and I'm expelled and they brought him here to bring me home and never come back!! Oh woe is me!

But… when we locked eyes, his expression formed into curiosity, which told me that he didn't know…. Yet….

"What happened this time, Anko-san?" Tsunade said as she sat down in her large chair at the front of her desk and looked between Sasuke and me. Sasuke's face was still expressionless and he looked as if he didn't really care whether he'll be expelled or not!

All of a sudden I could feel something burning at the back of my skull and I turned to see that Mr. Pein was glaring at me with those murderous eyes, filled with hate and nothing else. I whimpered and burrowed myself further into the chair, hoping to just disappear, or to melt right into the chair so he couldn't glare at me anymore! But if I actually melted into the chair then it would be really awkward if someone sat on me…

Oh wait, Anko-sensei is about to talk, I should probably pay attention now.

"Well, Tsunade, I took the class to the pool, but then I had to come here, so I told everyone not to go into the pool or to rough house while I was gone, because I wouldn't be there if something happened, and these two hooligans thought it would be a good to beat up two of my other students and to go for a swim while I was gone!! They should be expelled for such insolence!!" Anko-sensei yelled and pointed to both of us 'hooligans'.

I looked warily over to Iruka-sensei, who had a look of disbelief, disapproval, and disappointment (ouch). The triple D's… that can't be good… But wait… What did she say!!

"We didn't beat up those guys!" I shouted, unable to hold back. Sasuke had also stood up when Anko-sensei said that and he looked like he was about to say the same thing, but I beat him to it. Tsunade looked over at me calmly and gestured lazily for me to continue.

I gulped nervously and looked over to where Mr. Pein was, but he was no longer here anymore, which helped me relax a bit. I looked over at Tsunade and began again.

"We didn't do that. Okay… this is what really happened. Those two that Anko-sensei took to the Nurse's office, were the ones who took me and threw me into the water. And…" Okay here comes the embarrassing part…, "I don't know how to swim… sooo… Sasuke jumped in and saved me, and that's why we were in the pool." I finished and looked over at Sasuke as he settled back down into his chair, a satisfied look on his face.

Tsunade looked over at Sasuke.

"Is that really what happened?" She asked, and the Uchiha nodded once.

Iruka looked relieved and he let out a sigh.

"Well that settles it. I don't really think they should be expelled for something that others have done." Tsunade said. It seemed to me as if she just wanted everyone out of her office so she could be left alone (probably so she can drink), but Anko-sensei wasn't going to give up.

"B-but, how do you explain how the other two got bloodied up!?" Anko-sensei shouted and glared at both of us.

Sasuke stood up this time; I wanted to stop him though. I didn't want him to actually tattle tale on Gaara and Neji just because they beat up the two people who almost made me drown! But I stopped when he started speaking, my eyes wide.

"That would be my fault Tsunade. I saw them drag Naruto into the pool, when he clearly didn't want to go in, almost making him drown, so I thought I should teach them a lesson." Sasuke said, and my eyes widened even more.

He was actually sticking up for Gaara and Neji!? Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all… well I never really thought he was a bad guy… his attitude is just a little unnerving sometimes…

"Hmmm… well I can't really blame you, I would've done the same thing if I saw my best friend getting bullied. Y'know, teachers are always telling you that if something like that happens then go find a teacher or another adult… screw that… I'd beat those guys until they beg for mercy!!" Tsunade shouted, a weird gleam in her eyes. Anko-sensei looked crestfallen at the fact that she couldn't punish her students.

"I say that the Uchiha should at least get detention then. An act like that shouldn't go unpunished."

I jumped when Mr. Pein's dark voice sounded from behind me. Dammit! Didn't he leave??

Sasuke looked annoyed for a second but then his face went blank again. damn… he's gotta teach me how to do that!

"Whatever. Sasuke gets two weeks of detention after the field trip to the onsen… speaking of which!" Tsunade said then she turned her attention to Iruka. I looked over at him as well, curious as to why he was here.

"Iruka-san, has volunteered to help chaperon the Onsen field trip!" Tsunade said lazily.

Iruka nodded and smiled, but then he frowned when he looked upon my shaken expression.

"Okay now that everything is settled then, get out!!" Tsunade yelled. Everyone looked reluctant to move but after a second they all started making their way out the door.

Just as I was about to exit the room Tsunade called my name, making me freeze and turn towards her. I was surprised to see that half her bottle of Sake was already gone.

"Y'know…" She said, "You look so much like your father…." She mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. That made me let go of the door knob and make my way to her desk.

"My father?? You knew my father?" I asked, eager to learn more about my birth father.

"Yes… He was such a good man… he was always saying that once he had a child… he would spoil that child and protect it with all his might… You have no idea how much your father loved you…" Tsunade said, swirling her Sake in the bottle absentmindedly, as her eyes started to water and swirl with all the memories going through her right now. I had to look away from her, because I was afraid that my own feelings would get the best of me.

"Who was he? What… what was he like??... why did he leave me?" I asked, my voice cracking. Tsunade snapped out of her daze to look at me. She seemed to be debating whether or not she should tell me.

"Please tell me…" I begged lightly. I truly wanted to learn about my father's past. I wanted to know if he was still alive! I wanted to know who my mother was as well!

"That… isn't my place to tell you…" Tsunade whispered, looking down at her table sadly.

"Then who should I ask?!" I yelled in frustration.

She was silent for a while… then she looked up at me slowly, with her light brown eyes back to their normal hardness.

"Ask Kyuubi. It's about time he told you the truth about everything…" Tsunade said and then she spun her chair away from me, while sipping at her Sake.

With those final words floating around I turned and exited the office, determined to find Kyuubi and make him tell me everything that I've been wanting to know since I was a kid.

'Did my father and mother really just abandon me?

Did they die?

If they did then _how_ did they die?

What was my father like?

Do I look mor e like my mother or my father?

Do I have my mother's eyes and my father's charm?

Would my life have been different if they never left me??

Did they really love me?'


	19. The snake just wanted to cuddle!

**ATDMO** (and the devil marches on)

Last time on ADTMO:

_Naruto was worried about being expelled, and he knew that Iruka was going to hear about this… but… nothing mattered at the moment. Just sitting here next to Sasuke was enough for him, even if only for a second._

"_What happened this time, Anko-san?" Tsunade said_

"_Well, Tsunade, I took the class to the pool, but then I had to come here, so I told everyone not to go into the pool or to rough house while I was gone, because I wouldn't be there if something happened, and these two hooligans thought it would be a good to beat up two of my other students and to go for a swim while I was gone!! They should be expelled for such insolence!!" Anko-sensei yelled_

"_We didn't do that. Okay… this is what really happened. Those two that Anko-sensei took to the Nurse's office, were the ones who took me and threw me into the water. And…" Okay here comes the embarrassing part…, "I don't know how to swim… sooo… Sasuke jumped in and saved me, and that's why we were in the pool." Naruto finished_

"_B-but, how do you explain how the other two got bloodied up!?" Anko-sensei shouted_

"_That would be my fault Tsunade. I saw them drag Naruto into the pool, when he clearly didn't want to go in, almost making him drown, so I thought I should teach them a lesson." Sasuke lied. (Neji and Gaara did that)_

"_Well that settles it. I don't really think they should be expelled for something that others have done. And I would've beat them up for that too." Tsunade said._

"_Y'know…" Tsunade said, "You look so much like your father…. He was such a good man… he was always saying that once he had a child… he would spoil that child and protect it with all his might… You have no idea how much your father loved you…"_

"_Who was he? What… what was he like??.... why did he leave me?" Naruto asked_

_Ask Kyuubi. It's about time he told you the truth about everything…" Tsunade said_

Chapter 19

Naruto's POV

In Orochimaru's Science class:

I sat staring blankly at the front of the class, ignoring everyone's voices and the constant hostile hissing of the snake next to me. I swear that snake wants to eat me or something…

But anyway, my mind is in utter chaos, thinking about what Tsunade had told me not too long ago.

"_Your Father was a great man… You should ask Kyuubi… It's about time he told you the truth."_

What truth?

What did Kyuubi know about my father???

But then when I thought of that, I would remember what Lee had told me when I was in the nurse's office that one time.

"_I heard from Gai-sensei that Kyuubi and Yondaime were an item."_

If that was true then Kyuubi should know how he died, right?

Maybe that was the truth I was supposed to know?

I'm starting to give myself a headache!!!

And it doesn't help that Kyuubi is no where to be found!

After I had talked with Tsunade in her office I had gone back to gym class and told everyone the good news that Sasuke and I weren't being expelled, which, to my joy, everyone had congratulated me with big hugs. Sasuke even had trouble prying Sai off of me. But anyway, after that class I had ran around the whole school looking for Kyuubi-sensei, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I had looked in his classroom, in the bathrooms, the main office, the nurse's office, all closets, and almost every classroom. I guess I would have to wait until my last class to see him, unless he got sick and went home early, and then I would have to wait until tomorrow! Or what if he was fired!! No then Tsunade wouldn't have told me to go ask him… right?

'Naruto…'

huh? Someone's calling my name! is that you Kyuubi?

"Naruto."

No the voice is more… evil… oh-my-god it's the reaper!!

"Naruto!!"

I snapped my head up, and the panicked look on my face turned into pure horror as I saw Oro-sensei's face right in front of mine. His purple eye-shadowed, yellow eyes glaring at me, and there was a scary frown upon his thin lips.

Nope, not the reaper, but close enough.

"Me?" I said and pointed to myself, which made his eyes narrow angrily.

"Is there any other Naruto in this classroom?" Orochimaru-sensei hissed, and I actually looked around the classroom, only to find that everyone had their complete attention to us.

"No." I said, answering his rhetorical question, which only made him roll his eyes in a superior way. Then he stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, Now that I have your undivided attention. Would you mind answering the question on the board? It should be simple since I had just explained it. Unless… You weren't paying attention." At this Orochimaru-sensei placed this wicked smirk on his face that spelled my doom.

I leaned side-ways in my chair to look passed Oro-sensei to see the board, where numbers and equation signs practically covered it. My eyes widened and a sudden lump formed in my throat. I tried to swallow the lump down but it just kept coming back, making it hard to form words.

I sat back in my chair and looked up at Orochimaru-sensei pathetically.

"Uhm…." Was all I was able to say at the moment, making him smirk.

With a flick of his murky, ink black hair, he turned on his heel and began walking back towards the front of the class.

"That's what I thought." He said loud enough for everyone to hear, but quiet enough to make it seem like he wasn't announcing it, but then the next words were said in a loud and demanding voice. "Since you think its okay to daydream in my class I'm going to give you lunch detention today. You are to report to this class during your lunch to make up the time you spent not listening to me."

My shoulders slumped and I felt like crying and throwing a fit, but I just ended up slamming my head against the surface of my desk and I just left my head there on top of the cool wooden surface.

"Hai…" I mumbled. Oro-sensei nodded in satisfaction before starting to teach again, and this time I just refused to listen to his sickly voice.

'It can't get any worse, could it?' I thought miserably.

Apparently it could, because as soon as I had started thinking of someone to ask to stay with me during lunch detention (so there wasn't a repeat of what happened with Itachi-sensei), I felt something brush against my leg and a hissing sound came from underneath my desk. The same hissing that I usually heard in the tank next to me. I looked towards said large tank and scanned through the wood shavings, but the snake wasn't in there!!!

Oh-my-holy-monkey-animal-crackers!!

My whole body stiffened when the thing that had brushed against my leg—which I suspect now to be the mean snake—was now making its way up my pant leg.

I bit my tongue to keep from screaming as I felt it scaly body going up even more. I had to try and go about this as calmly as possible.

I quickly roamed my eyes about the room to try and get an idea of what I should do, but that's when my eyes locked with curious onyx eyes.

Sasuke was looking at me curiously as I continued to fidget about and gnaw on my bottom lip. To answer his unsaid question I pointed down towards my legs. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow before looking down to see what I was flipping out about. I saw him place a hand over his mouth casually to keep himself from laughing as he spotted the bottom half of the snake sticking out from my pants.

I glared at him and his unhelpfulness, but then I jumped when I felt the snake's forked tongue flick at my thigh.

I couldn't take it anymore!

I let out a loud scream that I had been holding in as I shot up and kicked my leg about to try and get the scaly creature out of my pants, but it just wrapped around my leg stubbornly. I began to panic, and I barely noticed that everyone was now watching and laughing at me, except for Sasuke, Sai, and Shikamaru, who just looked amused. Even Orochimaru was snickering!

I tried pulling at the snake's purple-ish tail to dislodge it from me, but it just held on tighter, making my leg loose blood circulation. I was really scared now and since nobody was going to help me, I did the last thing I could think of in my frightened state.

I unbuckled my pants and pulled them down and off, revealing my bright orange boxers with red foxes printed at the bottom, and the snake that was curled around my left leg. I swear the thing was at least eight feet long! I sat down and began unraveling the creature from my leg, but it would just try and wrap around my arm and other leg then. I started yelling in frustration, which finally—FINALLY—got Sasuke and the other two to get up and help me.

But once they got close enough, the snake lunged at them with bared fangs, which caused them to jerk back in slight fear. I whimpered like a little girl when the snake turned it's attention back to me.

Sasuke glared towards the teacher.

"It's your snake! Get it off of Naruto, you big meany head!" Sai shouted, also glaring towards Orochimaru.

The man just shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"And why should I? Besides, Manda seems to really like him." He said with an evil chuckle. Sai and Sasuke turned back to see that Manda was now casually laying across my shoulders, but it's body was now twisting around my torso and arms. Its purple colored head was now rubbing against the side of my neck, its forked tongue tickling my chin.

I wasn't as scared as before, seeing as it wasn't going to bite me, but I wasn't about to be tied up by this snake called Manda all day!! And how did it even get out of the cage anyway!!

Sasuke took a step towards me, in order to help, but Manda let out a long threatening hiss from deep in its throat, but Sasuke growled back and continued walking forward, Sai and Shikamaru following behind. Then Shikamaru got the smart idea to walk around behind me. He watched with calculating eyes as Manda's head swayed back and forth aggressively.

And, as if it had been planned, they all attacked at the same time. Manda was surprised and hesitated, not knowing who to attack first. The hesitation was just long enough for Shikamaru to grab the back of its head, which made Manda's head stay still, so it was unable to bite anyone.

It took a while, but with Sasuke and Sai's combined strength they were able to untangle the snake from my body. I sighed in relief as they stuffed the creature back in it's tank, Shikamaru being the last one to let go, and as soon as he did, the snake went to slither back out, but Sasuke slammed the top back on, making Manda hit it's head.

"Well that was weird." I said as I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. "But thanks for the help you guys!" I yelled with a smile, but my smile faltered when I noticed that everyone was just staring at me. "Hey why are you all staring at me?!!" I whined and stomped my foot. It was annoying when people just stared at you.

The only answer I got was Sai clearing his throat, making me turn towards him. He then pointed downwards, which made me look down, only to see that I was still pant-less. My boxers still clearly visible.

"oh damn." I mumbled, a blush taking over my face. I whipped my head around to try and find my pants but they weren't anywhere! That's when I noticed that Orochimaru had also disappeared. "NO! He took my pants! That slimy snake-devil, no good, rotten—grawh!!" I yelled and started stomping around, no longer caring that I was being stared and laughed at.

Sai had to cover his ears to block my loud voice, but Sasuke and Shikamaru merely sighed at my tantrum. Was I stomped close to him, Sasuke grabbed me by the arm and forced me back into my seat, where I fumed silently.

The raven-haired-cockatoo-headed-bastard ruffled my blonde hair and then bonked my head with his fist.

"What was that fo—" But I was cut off before I could throw another fit.

"Stay here. I'm going to go to the nurse's office and see if they have an extra pair of pants." Sasuke said. Then he and Sai left before I could object. He really didn't have to go to all the trouble! I mean I'll just go! It might be embarrassing, but I've had to do it a couple of times in my other school…

Just then the bell rang for fifth period…

Which just so happens to be lunch….

Dammit!

And so I was left alone in the classroom to fume in my seat and glare at Manda, who was now asleep.


	20. Sasuke isn't THAT bad

**Message for **yaaaaaaayme:::::

Lol. Thank you for the comment, and I would just like to point out that I never said that Manda was poisonous, he just likes to bite. xD But that is a true fact that you pointed out though.

_**And I'd like to give a big hug to everyone!!! Thank you all for reading this and I hope you continue to read!! Even though I'm slow at updating… T-T **_

_**Love to all!!**_

**ATDMO** (And the devil marches on)

Chapter 20

_Naruto POV_

I'm currently sitting here… alone… in this empty classroom… which just so happens to be Orochimaru's classroom… Who is a creepy reaper snake person…

Well I'm pretty much just sitting here waiting for a certain person.

oh I forgot to also mention that I'm pant-less… ya know… with out pants.

But that's not what was bothering me…

It was just really quiet in here!!

The only sound that could be heard was my breathing, and the stupid hissing of the snake, Manda, who pretty much molested me not too long ago.

Where's Sasuke?!?!?!?!?

I knew I should've just gone to the nurse's office myself to get some pants. He didn't have to go and do it… well I guess it was nice of him to offer. But that still doesn't mean he had to go and do that!

Grawr… I'm tired. Maybe I can take a nap while I wait for that stupid teme…

zZZzzzzzZZZzzZZzZZZzzZZZZZzzZZzZzz

_Sasuke POV_

As I made my way to Orochimaru's class room door, I paused to make sure the bag I was caring was well hidden behind my back. The bag had a pair of black sweat pants for Naruto, and said pants took forever to get, because the nurse, Shizune, was at the main office and when I went to the office she was at the nurse's office… I went around in circles before finally catching up to her.

I wasn't in a rush though, because I didn't have to worry about Orochimaru being back anytime soon. From what I heard, the pedo had left the school grounds in his car.

Well anyway. Sai had followed me around for about one quarter of the way, but then he started complaining about being hungry, so he left me alone on my hunt. But that also reminded me of how hungry I was, and the fact that Naruto may be hungry as well…

SO.

I went to the Cafeteria to pick up a couple of ham sandwiches for him to eat.

I had gotten a salad for myself so I could eat while I stayed in the room with Naruto.

Don't look at me like that. I wasn't about to let the idiot stay there alone, seeing as Orochimaru was serving the detention, and I didn't want anything bad happening to him, and seeing as the dobe couldn't defend himself… I had agreed with myself to be his current bodyguard—as silly as that sounds…

Taking slow steps I finally reached the door, which I opened, only to see that the blonde was fast asleep in his desk.

Smirking I took the time to look over Naruto's state as I made my way to him. His mouth was open slightly, light snores passing his lips, and eyelids fluttering every now and then.

"Tch…" I sighed as I sat down in the desk next to him. The blonde still remained asleep as I settled the plastic bag I was carrying on the floor next to me, where Naruto couldn't see.

I let him nap for a few more minutes before deciding it time to wake him up.

"Hey… Dobe…" I said softly, shaking his shoulder.

I stopped shaking him once he groaned and starting saying, "don't… call me that… you… cockatoo head…"

The blonde opened his eyes sleepily, but then closed them again, getting ready to go back to sleep.

Angry because of the nickname and the fact that the idiot wouldn't get up, I pinched his side roughly—causing him to jump up, instantly awake and alert. Then he glared at me with his ice blue eyes. I merely smirked back.

After a second of silence I saw something click in Naruto's mind, as if he had suddenly recalled something he had forgotten.

"Hey teme, did you get those pair of pants from the nurse's office????" He asked with a big puppy dog, pouty face, that I just scoffed at. Tobi had used that too many times before, so I guess you could say that I was immune to it by now.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I said with another smirk, but my smirk fell when the dobe looked slightly crestfallen by my answer.

"You didn't?" Naruto pouted. I sighed and then reached down to grab the sweat pants.

The blonde's whole mood brightened at the sight of the pants and he fidgeted around in his seat impatiently as he tried to snatch the pants from me while chanting, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!". But I pulled it out of his reach, just as his fingers would brush against the material.

_Naruto POV_

"What the hell Teme!! Please let me have them! I really don't want to walk around pant-less all day!!! But if you won't give it to me then I'll just go to the nurse's office and get a pair myself!" I shouted at the meany-bastard who kept taunting me with the pants.

"These are the last pair that were there." Sasuke simply said as he placed the clothing behind his back. I plopped back down on my seat and glared at him and crossed my arms across my chest stubbornly.

After a little while of me impatiently waiting for the Uchiha to actually talk, he finally did!!

"Well you know… I went through a lot of trouble getting these… So I think it would only be fair that I get something in return…" Sasuke said with an evil smile (or what I saw as an evil smile, because that's what Sasuke usually did.)

"…….. Well… That depends on what price you think is fair…." I said suspiciously. Since Sasuke just so happened to be related to Sai and Itachi, I had this weird feeling that Sasuke would want something like… my virginity… But I don't think that's worth a pair of pants!!!

I jumped a little when Sasuke suddenly stood up and took a step forward so that he was towering above me. He was looking down at me with a calculating and… curious gaze. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but I completely froze as he leaned forward until his face was right in front of mine. I went to move my head back and away from him, but he lifted the hand—that wasn't holding the clothing that I wanted—in order to gently grip my chin; keeping me from moving my face away.

"What do you think you're doing…" I finally whispered with a gulp. A blush was rising on my cheeks from the fact that he was so close. I could practically smell the soft scent of cologne, but it was just there and it wasn't an overwhelming smell that made you scrunch your nose and want to move away—quite the opposite actually.

My question was only answered by Sasuke moving forward so that his lips brushed against the very corner of my mouth and then he serenely kissed across my scarred cheek. My blush went twice as red, but I didn't pull away.

The way he didn't forcefully kiss me like Itachi and Sai had done… it felt nice. I actually really liked it. But before I could even think about maybe kissing him back, he moved towards my ear; the soft skin of his cheek brushing against mine lightly as he placed his lips right beside my ear. He whispered, "That's all I wanted. I hope that seemed fair enough to you."

Then he plopped the pants in my lap and sat back down in the seat he had previously been in.

_Sasuke POV_

I had to hold in a chuckle at Naruto's blushing and dazed expression.

But I don't know what came over me to do something like that!

I still really think it's the hormones.

Stupid teenage urges!

Or did Cupid have something to do with this….

I looked about suspiciously but then I just mentally slapped myself.

Of course not. No Stupid flying naked baby can make me want to have sex with this blonde.

But I do admit that I want him… who _wouldn't_ want him.

And there in lies another problem.

A picture of Sai, Itachi, and even Kiba popped in my head.

Those dirty predators.

Sai and Itachi actually being so bold as to grope Naruto and force him into a position he doesn't want to be, and Kiba with his smooth talking and friendly/innocent act. But I can see behind all that. There's no way I'm letting Naruto get sucked into their games.

….

Now I just sound like his mom or something!

What the hell are you doing to me Naruto Uzumaki…

_Naruto's POV _

Blushing is for Girls! Blushing is for girls! Blushing is for little preppy school girls!!!

This was my inner rant as i began putting on the black sweat pants.

So why the HELL am I blushing?!!!

My body is a betrayer!! And why would I be blushing anyway?! Sasuke only kissed me… and I mean it wasn't even a real kiss! It was just the corner of my lips…. And my cheek… oh my goooossshhhh I can still feel that tingly feeling where his lips were!! Is that a good thing?!! It's not hurting so I guess it is… but what if his kiss is deadly, and my lips fall off now!

….

Grooowwwwwllllllll

I stopped ranting and blushing all together when you when I felt and heard my stomach growl in hunger. I slumped in my chair and pouted at that fact, because it was lunch time and I wasn't allowed to leave the classroom, because of my stupid Chemistry Teacher… who's a pedophile!!!

Hey… that's right… class is over. Why is Sasuke still here?

"Hey cockatoo-head, shouldn't you be at the cafeteria, eating with your friends?" I asked. I really was curious about that though. He is popular, so wouldn't everyone be worried about him, and where he might be?

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, which was unexpected. (well to me at least).

"I'm sure they won't mind, and besides, remember what I told you about not being alone in a classroom with any of the teachers, or didn't you learn from Itachi?" Sasuke said with narrowed eyes, trying to get his point across. Which he did… quite brutally.

I slumped deeper in my chair and went all gloomy at the remembrance of the time… with Itachi… and yeah.

"I get it. I get it…" I muttered quietly.

I went even gloomier (if possible) when my stomach growled again.

Sasuke seemed to have heard, because he chuckled at me.

He was laughing at me!!!

Way to kick someone when they're down, UCHIHA!!

"Uchiha Sasukkeeeee!!!! Sweetheart!! Baby!! Where are youuuu?!!!!"

_Sasuke POV _

….

Shit…

That was all I could think before diving behind Naruto to hide.

_Naruto POV (again)_

I was almost tempted to laugh at HIS pain when a certain Pink-haired female came waltzing passed the door.

And as if she had some sort of Sasuke-radar, she rounded back to the door, sniffing out said Uchiha.

Muahahahaha, revenge is sweet!!

"Oh, why hello. Your name was Sakura wasn't it?" I asked, getting her attention.

As soon as our eyes locked, her lovey-dovey mood changed to that of pure disgust.

"What are _you _doing here??" She hissed out venomously, but it didn't bother me in the least. In fact, I smiled back at her with the brightness of the stars. But—to my disappointment—she didn't go blind. She just glared harder.

I ignored her question in order to ask one of my own.

"You wouldn't happen to be searching for a certain Uchiha… The one with gorgeous raven locks shaped as a duck's ass, smooth clear skin that's really—_really_ pale, and an attitude that just screams 'fuck off'." I laughed when she alternated in being all lovey and gushy at the thought of Sasuke, and being angry at some of my descriptions of her precious crush.

"Yes, have you seen him??" Sakura asked, deciding to be sort of nice, seeing as I might have some information that she'd want. Figures.

"Why yes I have. I just so happened to know where he is at the moment." I said with this evil smile on my lips.

_Sasuke's POV_

He wouldn't….

Would he??

_Naruto's POV_

"Really?! Where is he???" Sakura asked, getting all excited.

I was just about to tell her where he was, but as I looked at her, I just couldn't….

It would be too mean…

It would be down right evil to give him up to the likes of her. Besides, I kind of liked his company, even if he can be a complete ass.

"Yeah I saw him walking back towards the Cafeteria." I lied, and as soon as the words left my mouth, she was gone.

I heard Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he got out from hiding and sat back down in his seat.

"You know… For a second there... I thought you were actually going to tell her." Sasuke admitted, and he had this light smile smile on his face. It was a very small smile, but it was still there.

GRROOOWWWWLLLLLL

Dammit…

Sasuke chuckled again!

AGAIN he laughs at my dismay!!

I should've just told her while I—

"I brought some food if you're that hungry. Here." He said as he handed me two sandwiches. He had a plastic bowl of Salad in front of him. I didn't even notice when he had started eating because I was too busy chomping down the ham sandwiches.

Oh! I've never felt so happy!!!

Okay so maybe he isn't such an ass….


	21. Jaraiya attack number 2

Author's Note:

OMG...  
I Updated!?  
No. EFFIN. WAY!!  
I really apologize to those of you who are still reading this xD  
I must've lost a lot of people to this story.  
But Oh Well.  
I Hope this was Worth the Wait. But I must admit, I think i've lost my touch in my writing Skillage.  
But oh well. 3;;  
I would also like to tell everyone that i've also become a huge Grimmichi Fan!!  
though Sasunaru is still my Favoritem so no worries about that xDD  
**Naruto:** Oi! Why do I always seem to be surrounded by perverts and bastards!!?  
**Sasuke:** because you're a dobe...  
**Naruto:** WHAT"D YOU SAY!?  
**Me:** -puts collars and leashes on Sasu and Naru- You two need to calm down...  
**Sasuke and Naruto:** -Cat fight-  
**Me:** O .O;;  
Review please? x3

**And The Devil Marches On******

Chapter 21

_What happened in the previous chapter~:___

"What do you think you're doing…" I finally whispered with a gulp. A blush was rising on my cheeks from the fact that he was so close. I could practically smell the soft scent of cologne, but it was just there and it wasn't an overwhelming smell that made you scrunch your nose and want to move away—quite the opposite actually.  
My question was only answered by Sasuke moving forward so that his lips brushed against the very corner of my mouth and then he serenely kissed across my scarred cheek. My blush went twice as red, but I didn't pull away.  
The way he didn't forcefully kiss me like Itachi and Sai had done… it felt nice. I actually really liked it. But before I could even think about maybe kissing him back, he moved towards my ear; the soft skin of his cheek brushing against mine lightly as he placed his lips right beside my ear. He whispered, "That's all I wanted. I hope that seemed fair enough to you."  
Then he plopped the pants in my lap and sat back down in the seat he had previously been in.

~~~

"I brought some food if you're that hungry. Here." He said as he handed me two sandwiches. He had a plastic bowl of Salad in front of him. I didn't even notice when he had started eating because I was too busy chomping down the ham sandwiches.  
Oh! I've never felt so happy!!!  
Okay so maybe he isn't such an ass….

~~~ 

Naruto's POV (Dattebayo!)

Jaraiya's Class. (be warned…)

Damn… damn… damn damndamndamndamndamnDAMN!!

I haven't even been to this school for more than two days and I already hate most of the teachers here!! Though, that's not surprising, because I hated every single one of my Teachers from all my other schools, except Iruka-sensei. But I mean… I was hoping to get a new start at this school! Everything seemed just peachy until the whole Itachi thing!

I especially despise Jaraiya-sensei at this moment…

You wanna know why!?

I'LL TELL YOU WHY!

Because I'm standing in front of the whole class- AGAIN!- and he's making me do a demonstration… a demonstration… that demonstrates…

Uhmm…

How to say this…

I HAVE TO SHOW THEM HOW TO PUT ON A CONDOM!

What the hell!?

This isn't fair!

As soon as I walked into this accursed classroom I was pummeled by the old pervert and forced to wait and stand in front of the whole class! And I watched as everyone finally walked into the class and took their seats before the bell rang. Then I was still just standing there… and everyone was staring at me!

Well, they're all still staring at me, but instead of it being curious stares it was all perverted and amused stares!

UGH!

My face felt like it was about to explode from embarrassment! I know I must look ridiculous from blushing so much. But how would YOU feel if you were having to hold a stupid pink Dildo and a pack of condoms!?

Well I guess it's a good thing that Jaraiya-sensei is making me use a dildo instead of my actual… well you know!

BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

I mean… I didn't even really know how to put it on!

Iruka always just told me never to even think about sex until I got married or something. And I would've been happy to live my life as naïve as possible, but apparently Fate's a BITCH!

To my growing dismay, I heard a bunch of the girls start giggling and pointing in my direction, which I'm sure made my face get even more red, but I didn't even notice because my face felt too hot already…

I chanced a glance over to Sasuke only to see that he was visibly trying to hold back from laughing.

That asshole!

My embarrassment some how morphed into rage and I used that rage in order to chuck the dildo at Jaraiya-sensei (who unfortunately dodged it…) and stomp on the small package that held the stupid condom!

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO THIS DEMONSTRATION!?" I shrieked as I kicked the package at the door. I quietly fumed while shuffling my feet and I took this time to count to ten in my head. Iruka-sensei always said that if I was really angry then that would help me calm down, but it never worked, so why would it now!?

Jaraiya just sat on his desk and scratched at his chin thoughtfully as he looked at me.

"I really don't know… But it's totally worth it to see you all flustered!" Jaraiya shouted and he laughed loudly while rolling around on his empty desk.

Tch, figures…

I went to turn and stomp out the door in order to get as far away from these demented people, but I thought better of it. When I stormed out of the room like that yesterday I was promptly jumped by that stupid gang in the school that currently wants me out of this school. So I just turned again and stomped over to my seat, which was next to Sasuke's (regrettably). I made sure to glare heatedly at everyone (including that cockatoo-haired bastard) before slumping into my seat, but the only reactions I got from them were laughs and 'Ahwz isn't he cute?'s.

That really didn't really help… AT ALL!

Jaraiya seemed disappointed by my lack of wanting to participate. GOOD! I didn't want to be a part of his stupid little amusement. Why do people love picking on me??! I felt like crying and whining and throwing a tantrum at the moment, but I didn't, I just settled for fuming in my seat.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and snapped my head to the right, ready to glare daggers at the person, but I stopped when I realized it was Sasuke. The teme was giving me this worried look.

"Hey dobe, you okay?" He whispered to me and quickly pulled his hand back to his desk. The question and the way he spoke it out of pure curiosity helped dissipate my anger, if only a little.

I grumbled softly and looked back to my desk to avoid his gaze before saying, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired of being the center of attention I guess."

It was the truth, I really hated being the center of attention, whether it was from being picked on, being used as a demonstration, being the new kid… anything. I mean it was nice to be noticed ever once in a while when you did something cool, but always getting attention was annoying!

I remember when I was little I used to do pranks and cause trouble just to BE the center of attention, but now I just tried to avoid it.

But, as I've said before, Fate's A Bitch!

I have been nothing but an alarm for attention since I've walked into this damned school!

Sasuke frowned and looked to me for a little while longer before sighing and looking back to the front of the class. I guess he didn't really know what to say to that. I can't blame him really, 'cause I wouldn't know what to say either.

I curled my arms in front of me and rested my head on them, ready to just fall asleep and never wake up again. Just before I could even close my eyes though, the bell rang for next period. JEEZ! I must've been stuttering and blushing in front of the class for a while!

I was just about to sit up and get out of my seat but I was roughly SHOVED out of my seat, making me fall on my ass.

I was too worn out at the moment to be angry so I just looked up to see who it was that pushed me. It was one of those stupid guys that had punched me on the rooftop that one time. But before I could even react I was picked up and I saw that someone had shoved that guy away and out the door.

The person that shoved the guy out was Sai, who was now glaring out in the hallway. I then took the chance to look up at whoever had the NERVE to pick me up!

"uhm… Sasuke?"

I said and blinked. He looked down at me and scoffed.

"You're such a dobe." He mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU TEME!? Put me down!! NOW!" I shouted and squirmed in his arms restlessly. He just sighed and let me down so I was standing on my own. I huffed and snatched up my orange notebook before stomping out of the room to go to next period which happened to be with Deidara-Sensei, which I didn't have the chance to go to yesterday.

I hope his class isn't as crazy as the others…


	22. Exploding sculptures

_AHA~_

another update~

please R&R my lovely ducklings~!!!!!

Or nu more smut for youuuuuu!

-cackles evily-

Naruto: -whispers to readers- she had pixie stix againnn... please ignore her.

Me: WHAT'D YOU SAY!

Sasuke: -grabs Naru and runs-

Let's disco dance!

:'D

**And The devil Marches On******

Chapter 22

Previously On ATdMO:

_My face felt like it was about to explode from embarrassment! I know I must look ridiculous from blushing so much. But how would YOU feel if you had to hold a stupid pink Dildo and a pack of condoms!?_

~~

"Hey dobe, you okay?" He whispered to me and quickly pulled his hand back to his desk. The question and the way he spoke it out of pure curiosity helped dissipate my anger, if only a little.

~~

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU TEME!? Put me down!! NOW!" I shouted and squirmed in his arms restlessly. He just sighed and let me down so I was standing on my own. I huffed and snatched up my orange notebook before stomping out of the room to go to next period which happened to be with Deidara-Sensei, which I didn't have the chance to go to yesterday.

I hope his class isn't as crazy as the others…  


Naruto's POV

_Deidara's Class…_

As I walked into classroom #7, the first thing I noticed was the room was pretty large with a bunch of circular tables spread through out the space, and there was a long desk at the front of the classroom. There was no whiteboard at the front but there _was_ this huge human-shaped sculpture on the teacher's desk (or at least I assumed it was a teacher's desk). As I took another look around the room I smiled as I glanced at the posters splayed all around the walls, but instead of them being perverted stuff like in Jaraiya's class, they were beautiful portraits and famous paintings. I recognized a few of them, like Picasso, Da Vinci, Van Gogh, and so on and so forth.

My smile widened as I noticed Tobi and Lee waving me over to one of the round tables they were sitting at. I quickly weaved my way towards them and took a seat beside Tobi, who gave me a big hug as soon as I sat down.

"H-hi you guys!" I wheezed out from the bone-crushing hug.

—^-about 10 minutes later-^—

So far so good!

This class seemed pretty normal thus far, except for the fact that Lee and Tobi have been talking nonstop, but I didn't mind it at all. It was nice to have people to talk to… even though one of them couldn't shut up about Youth…

Oh well.

It was much better than having those stupid perverted teachers at the moment, and Tobi kept telling me how wonderful Deidara-sensei was.

Speaking of which, the guy (or girl) wasn't even here yet!

Just as that thought crossed my mind though the door was thrown open, making me jump a little, and in came the teacher! (Great timing, yes?)

He had long blonde hair and his bangs covered his left eye mysteriously, and he had this feminine appeal to his physique.

Not that I was really paying that much attention to that though…

"Now class today we're going to be doing some writing in our sketchbooks. I want you to write a short little story that is roughly a page long, it can be about anything you want, but keep in mind that tomorrow you're going to be making a masterpiece about that story." He said and then his eyes locked with mine. He hummed in thought before walking over.

"You must be the new kid I've heard so much about. Well, it's a pleasure to have you in my class and I look forward to seeing just how talented you are." He said and ruffled my hair. I closed one eye as he ruffled my hair and pouted at the kid-like treatment but just shrugged it off and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, so far I'd say this is my favorite class." I laughed. He nodded and patted my head again before turning to walk back to his desk.

YES!

This class is actually normal!!

I had this big urge to jump up and shout in victory! But I thought better of it when I saw all the kids writing in their sketch books intensely.

Ah! I forgot about sketchbooks! Oh well, I guess I can just write the story in my orange notebook and ask Iruka to get me a sketchbook when we get back from that Onsen fieldtrip.

Just as I was about to open up my handy dandy notebook ((A/N: *giggle* I couldn't resist….)) I looked up and saw Deidara-sensei working on that sculpture that was on his desk. He seemed to be adding some sort of clay to the arms and he began smoothing it down expertly. I shrugged after a while and turned back to my notebook, but I couldn't help shaking off this feeling that something… unexpected… was about to happen. And it didn't help that Lee, Tobi, and the rest of the class were sending Deidara-sensei these wary glances.

I tried to ignore the feeling after a little while and began writing random words and sentences in my notebook to distract myself. I wasn't really even paying attention to what I was writing… I was too worried about what was going to happen.

I felt like i was about to melt from the anticipation and worry...

And

THEN IT HAPPENED!!

The clay arm that Deidara-sensei was smoothing down suddenly fell off!!

OH-MI-GAWD!!

Wait…

That wasn't really as dramatic as what I was expecting…

Oh well, back to writing.

Just when I was about to continue writing, Tobi abruptly took hold of me and dragged me under the table with him. That's when I JUST noticed that all the other students were doing the same thing.

"What th-"

But I couldn't say it fast enough before

_**KABOOM!!!!!!**_

There was a huge explosion that went off. Random debris hit my back as I curled up into a ball (Fetal Position!!) and covered my ears from the extremely loud blast. My eyes were snapped shut and I refused to open them! Not even after the noises were gone, except for the eerie hiss of dust and dirt settling onto the ground.

nononoNoNoNONONOO**NO**!

This was supposed to be a _normal_ class dammit!!

I felt a hand grip my shoulders and shake them a little while the worried voice of Lee said, "Naruto, are you okay?? Hey! Naruto!"

I finally decided to look up at the green-clad teen and smiled reassuringly to him. He sighed in relief and we both looked around for Tobi. I was the first to spot him over by where the explosion had come from. The Uchiha was kneeling beside the burnt over and unconscious body of Deidara-Sensei.

Some kids sighed and began walking out of the classroom, not really caring for their Sensei's current wellbeing. I felt my body trembling slightly as I walked over to sit beside Tobi. I looked down and saw that Deidara's pretty face was caked with soot and dirt, but then I pried my eyes away to look at Tobi's still form.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked meekly while eyeing the other's expressionless face. The Uchiha didn't even look at me as he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

"What WAS that?" I asked to no one in particular while tugging at my hair in frustration.

This time Lee plopped down on the other side of me to answer.

"It was the statue that Deidara-sensei was making. He likes to put bombs in the statues and send them off to others as some kind of prank, but a lot of times the statue will go off on its own when it breaks or cracks." Lee explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"_WHAT_!? Are you friggin kidding me!? What the hell!!?" I shouted in disbelief. There was no way that a teacher would make something so dangerous in a classroom full of kids! And who in their right mind would use explosives as a PRANK!?

"UGH! I'm out of here!" I yelled and got up. Tobi and Lee both shrugged and waved goodbye as I picked up my orange notebook and stomped over the broken chairs and tables and ceiling pieces as I made my way towards the door.

I took one last look in the demolished room before shaking my head and walking down the hall.


	23. It's time to know the truth

_Previously on ATDMO:__**KABOOM!!!!!!**__  
There was a huge explosion that went off. Random debris hit my back as I curled up into a ball (Fetal Position!!) and covered my ears from the extremely loud blast. My eyes were snapped shut and I refused to open them! Not even after the noises were gone, except for the eerie hiss of dust and dirt settling onto the ground.  
nononoNoNoNONONOO__**NO**__!_

* * *

"UGH! I'm out of here!" I yelled and got up. Tobi and Lee both shrugged and waved goodbye as I picked up my orange notebook and stomped over the broken chairs and tables and ceiling pieces as I made my way towards the door.  
I took one last look in the demolished room before shaking my head and walking down the hall.

* * *

**...**

**..**

**.**

**And The Devil Marches On!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Chapter 23**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_Naruto's POV_

_._

_.._

_..._

"Kiba quit ittt!"

"No."

"Gah! KIBBAAAA, that hurts dammit!"

"Good! Take it, bitch!"

"What the hell did you just call me?!"

"Nothing…"

"Let. Go!"

"Not until you tell me where the hell you were during lunch! Ya know how worried Akamaru and I were!? We thought those bullies had you again or something!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please let me gooo!"

"That doesn't answer the question, Naruto."

"Oh, shove it Neji! If you two don't let me go then I'm going to scream 'rape'!" I whined pitifully as my attackers gave my head another hard noogie. Damn, I hate getting noogies! And Kiba's knuckles were friggin sharp!

But seriously-I couldn't believe that I, the amazing Naruto Uzumaki, had been caught off guard by these two loudmouths! (Yes, I know I'm being hypocritical, shuddup!)

Well anyway…

One minute I was walking down the hall from Deidara's class-which is still a complete disaster by the way-, and I was on my way to Kyuubi's classroom to give him a piece of my mind! (Meaning I wanted to interrogate him about my father, like Tsunade had suggested) But NOOOOO!

Two steps-hear that? TWO steps-away from my destination, and I get jumped by Neji and Kiba. Which, don't get me wrong, I like 'em and all, but I had serious business to attend to at the moment!

"Okay! Okay.. I'll tell you!" I whimpered in defeat, unable to take the 'torture' AKA Kiba's knuckles.

I let out a sigh of relief as their strong arms untangled themselves from me and I was finally able to stand upright. I dusted my pants off and then glared at the two with my arms crossed over my chest.

Oh yeah~ I totally look badass right now.

"I had to serve a lunch detention in Orochimaru-sensei's class." I grumbled, but took pleasure in watching their faces turn from curious to utterly horrified.

"H-he didn't do anything to you… did he?" Kiba asked hesitantly, knowing full well that this kind of thing was a touchy subject for me, since I had told him about the whole Itachi incident.

Which I thought was pretty sweet of him-to be worried about me and know when to be wary about certain topics. Neji also looked ready to beat Orochimaru up, which made me roll my eyes.

"No. He wasn't even in the classroom. I have a sneaky suspicion that he went home to sell my pants on Ebay. And even if he was in the classroom, Sasuke was there with me, so everything's cool, the teme even went and got me some pants to wear." I explained while pointing down at the sweatpants that Sasuke had, oh-so-graciously, got for me.

Huh… That's funny. They looked kinda jealous just now. Are they jealous of me being with Sasuke?

AHA!

I get it now!

Kiba and Neji have a crush on the teme! HAHA! Well they can have him, I'm sure as hell not going to be with that cockatoo-headed-snob-flirty-handsome-no good-emotionless-stuck up-bratty-… snob. HMF!

Wait… I think I said snob twice.

Dammit!

Now I have to start all over.

That cocka-

My musings were cut short when I suddenly heard a small 'yip' come from beside my feet. I looked down and smiled brightly at the smallish dog that was looking up at me and wagging his tail happily.

"Ahhwzzz! Hello there Akamaru!" I squeed before snatching up the pup and cradling him in my arms. I stopped smothering the pup when I saw Kiba and Neji exchange confused glances.

"He took… your pants?" Neji had on a look of curiosity as he spoke the question that was on his and Kiba's mind.

"Yeah! …Well it's not like he just came up and pantsed me, if that's what you're thinking. You see, I had to take them off because his damn snake went and decided to crawl up my pants. And I had to take them off in order to dislodge the stupid thing from my leg! Sai and Sasuke were there, they can vouch for me." I explained while fidgeting.

I had to constantly pet Akamaru's coarse fur to keep myself from just ditching my friends to go find Kyuubi.

"Well, okay, anyway. Everyone was having this conversation at lunch, so Neji and I got really curious, so we want to ask you something." Kiba explained as he reached over and also began petting the puppy.

I looked to see Neji nodding in agreement before motioning for Kiba to continue.

"Well we wanted to know if you've ever had a first kiss."

My eyes went a little wide and I watched, speechless, as both teens looked away with a slight blush.

Okay, this is awkward…

But, may as well tell them the truth.

"Yes I have…" I said, though a little quietly.

I was hoping that they hadn't heard me, but, judging by their curious looks, they heard me perfectly.

"Oh? Who was it? Anybody that we know?"

Neji interrogated.

I'm pretty sure that if I looked in a mirror, I would see my blue eyes wide, my mouth gaping slightly, and I would be clutching Akamaru as if my life depended on it.

So all-in-all, I had the 'deer-in-headlights' expression… plus a blush.

"I-… uh well…"

I looked both ways for an escape, but was distressed to find that I was slowly being backed up against the lockers as my two interrogators continued stepping forward.

They were both towering over me now. Though, they didn't seem as threatening as they could've been because of those playful smirks that were set upon their lips.

C'mon, Naruto, you can do this… It's not like they would do anything to the guy anyway. Pffbt…

But then again…

No!

Just tell them!

Tell them and run away!

"Y-yeah I've had my first kiss…" I admitted, and shut my mouth, hoping that they would just leave it at that.

But-like I've mentioned before-Fate's a bitch!

"Who was it?" Kiba asked, his face turning blank.

I don't know what exactly to say about this new side of Kiba I was currently seeing.

Usually he was loud and demanding, but now…

I don't know how to explain it.

And I can't say much about Neji, since I barely know the guy.

That's when I noticed Kiba raising his fist, sharp knuckles jutting out threateningly, and slowly making its way towards my recently abused blonde head.

"OKAY OKAY! I'll tell you! No more noogies!" I wailed as I brought up Akamaru to cover my head, like he was some sort of helmet.

They both smiled in triumph and waited patiently for me to speak.

"Well… it was… well uhm… ItWasSaiButIDidn'! AndOh-My-GodIsThatKyuubi? GuessIHaveToGo, See ya!" I quickly rushed out what I was saying, and before either of them could fully process what I said, I bolted around the corner where I had seen a familiar head of long red hair disappear.

"K-Kyuubi-sensei! Wait!" I called as I ran after said teacher, not even noticing when Akamaru started barking frantically, my mind was already on a one-way track with the fact that I _needed_ to ask him about my father.

However, Kyuubi didn't even acknowledge my presence as I continued to follow him, which made me growl in irritation.

No one ignores Naruto Uzumaki!!

I was about to give Kyuubi an earful, but stopped myself when he made a sudden turn. I immediately stepped to follow-almost tripping as I did-and hesitated when I saw that he going up the stairs that led to the rooftop. I gulped audibly and braced myself before bolting up after Kyuubi-sensei.

I was on a mission, and I'd be damned if I was going to be stopped now when I was so close to finally knowing about my Father.

Iruka never really talked about him, though he _did_ tell me about the blue crystal necklace and how it was once my Father's.

But knowing only that wasn't enough.

And what made me even more curious was the fact that Iruka was so adamant about not telling me anything about him.

Iruka would always make up an excuse and say stuff like 'I never really knew your father all that well' which even _I_ could tell was a boldfaced lie.

"Kyuubi-sensei!" I called again once I made it through the door and out into the sunlight. I roamed my eyes around the large rooftop until I spotted that familiar mess of red hair. I quickly sped over to him so I could stand beside his tall frame, which made me feel sort of… puny.

But I wasn't going to let that bother me now.

I looked up and watched as the man pulled a lit cigarette from between his lips, making soft wisps of smoke slithered out. I glared at the nasty smelling nicotine stick with disgust but then ignored it in favor of speaking to the man.

"Kyuubi-sensei…" I called quietly this time, which finally got his attention, but he merely peered at me from the corner of his eyes before looking back to the horizon. I followed his gaze and waited patiently for him to finally talk, which he did, but I could barely catch what he was saying because he spoke in such a soft voice.

"I'm guessing Tsunade told you…" He said while lifting the stick to his lips once again.

I was silent for a few moments… not so much because I didn't know what to say, but more like I was reluctant to break the slight tension in the air that was now starting to form.

-YIP!-

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the high pitched yelp that came from my arms. I looked down, only to find that I was still holding onto Akamaru. How could I have forgotten that I was carrying a dog?

I must've been really out of it.

"Well… All she told me was to ask you… about my father. She said that it was about time I knew the truth… Whatever that's supposed to mean." I explained as I gently placed the pup on the floor and watched as he circled my legs a few times before settling down between me and Kyuubi.

Long red hair swayed gently from the sudden breeze and crimson eyes narrowed in thought as they gazed down absently at Akamaru. The image of his body, highlighted with the soft rays of sunlight, made me feel mesmerized and light-headed in a way as I waited for an answer.

But my feelings then were purely admiration and some sort of affection that I couldn't quite pin-point.

But I was certain that it wasn't anything gross like… lust or anything.

Ew!

It felt more like what I feel towards Iruka, only… stronger.

If that makes any sense…

"Yeah… She's right. It's time you knew the whole story." Kyuubi replied with a nod as he snuffed out his cigarette on the railing and flicked the offending object off the side of the two story building. I cautiously looked down over the railing as I listened to Kyuubi mumble something like, "Where to start…."

I looked up at him eagerly while repressing the urge to jump up and down with excitement.

He was silent for a few more seconds before turning towards the door that led back into the school.

"But, I can't tell you the whole story just yet. Next period is about to start, and I don't wish to be fired... I'll find you after school, Naruto. I'll let you come over to my place and _then_ we'll talk." He said, his voice easily carrying through the calm breeze.

I looked away just as those strands of crimson hair disappeared behind the door.

I couldn't help but feel a lump form in my throat, and this overwhelming feeling of guilt stabbed at me.

But I snuffed all of those feelings away.

It wasn't like Kyuubi said that he wouldn't tell me.

I _will_ hear that story today. Even if it KILLED me.

Wait…

No I don't want to die!

I take that back!

Shit, I already put that out in the universe!

I better not die today!

That would totally suck!!

Before I could panic more, I was snapped out of it by Akamaru's soft whining at my right.

I looked down and saw the small pup lightly pawing at my pant-leg.

I smiled softly and picked up the small animal, which merely snuggled into my chest and yipped happily.

**...**

**TBC**

……

.....

.....

.....

...

..

.

* * *

_Do you guys have ANY idea how many Sasunaru Fan Videos and Oneshots I had to look at before I could get the motivation to write this???__**P.S.**__ I didn't really reread this, nor did I get a beta to go over it (My current Beta is kinda busy ATM so I don't want to pile anymore fanfics on her, since I kinda still need SOB and something else Beta'd)… so please let me know if you see any mistakes._

xDD

lmao

I'm glad I finally did it though

And I hope the shortness of the chapter isn't THAT bad…

O ~o;;;

_Naruto_: … I told you she was lazy.

_Me_: -Glares at Naru-

_Sasuke_: No no. She's not lazy—

_Me_: -Goes to happily hug the Uchiha-

_Sasuke_: She just procrastinates… A LOT.

_Me_: -stops dead in her tracks and glares at the two- You guys have no faith in me…

_Sasuke_: Well, why SHOULD we? Exactly how long did it take you to update on this?? ___

_Me_: Don't even go there!! D:

_Naruto_: I think I lost count at month #2

_Sasuke_: … =____=;; Maybe it's because of her recent fandom to Bleach… And Grimmichi…

_Me_: So what! It's hot! And i still love you guys, it's not li--

*Ichigo magically appears*

_Everyone_: O .O;; ???

_Ichigo_: ... uhm.... Oh-Mi-Gawd! Yes! -Takes Naruto and quickly dyes his hair orange and puts make-up over his whisker marks, then puts a blonde wig on his head to hide his own orange hair-

_Naruto_: What the—

*Grimmjow Magically appears and spots Naruto, thinking he's Ichigo.*

_Grimm_: Aha! Found ya! C'mon Ichi, we weren't finished mating! –drags away a confused Naruto-

_Ichigo_: Phew… -goes to take a power nap-

_Sasuke_: … Did he just…? -points to where Naruto and Grimmjow dissapeared-

_Me_: -Nods-

_Sasuke_: With my…?

_Me_: -Nods again-

_Sasuke_: … GET BACK HERE WITH MY UKE!!


	24. screw you father time!

**And The devil Marches On**

**Chapter 24**

Previously On ATdMO:

_"Yeah… She's right. It's time you knew the whole story." Kyuubi replied with a nod as he snuffed out his cigarette on the railing and flicked the offending object off the side of the two story building. I cautiously looked down over the railing as I listened to Kyuubi mumble something like, "Where to start…."_

_I looked up at him eagerly while repressing the urge to jump up and down with excitement._

_He was silent for a few more seconds before turning towards the door that led back into the school._

_"But, I can't tell you the whole story just yet. Next period is about to start, and I don't wish to be fired... I'll find you after school, Naruto. I'll let you come over to my place and then we'll talk."_

_

* * *

_

**Naruto's POV**

'_oh-mi-gooooddd! When is this period going to be over!?'_

I couldn't stop my eyes from constantly glancing back at the clock as I fidgeted in my seat, and I have to admit that the damn minute hand was going by extremely slowly today! Why does father time want to torture me? Maybe I've done something horrible in a past life or something?

Either way—I don't deserve this!

I can feel my nerves slowly frying and shriveling up and I attempted to doodle on my desk to distract myself, but that only worked for about a minute, because I found myself glancing at the clock… **again**.

"Oi, what the hell has got your panties in a twist?"

I jumped and widened my eyes at the sudden voice that ghosted past my ear, making my blond hair tickle my cheek.

Moving slowly, I looked over my shoulder to eye the person behind me.

It was none other than Sai.

When the hell did he sit behind me?

Oh that's right, he personally asked Kyuubi if he could sit behind me, and he used the excuse of 'I'll pay more attention in the presence of the blond'… but we all know that that's complete BS.

"I just really want to go home…" I mumbled, before looking back at my doodle, which happened to be of a fox. It kinda looked like the tattoo on Kyuubi's arm—only it had four tails instead of nine.

"You're not sick, are you??" The youngest Uchiha brother questioned, and I felt him reach around me so he could press his cool hand against my forehead.

"No." I grumbled before smacking his hand away.

Sai seemed a little put out by my attitude, but I didn't really feel all that guilty at the moment. Sure, it'dprobably eat away at me later, but I was too busy glaring at time to let it bother me at the moment.

"Well, I hope you feel better tomorrow for the field trip." Sai sighed with a small pout as he leaned back in his seat.

My eyes widened and I quickly turned in my seat to look at the raven-haired teen.

"What field trip?!" I whispered harshly, not wanting to raise my voice and get in trouble by Kyuubi-sensei. I'd rather stay on his good side, thank-you-very-much.

Sai blinked at me and then gave me that look that said 'are you stupid or something?'

I growled at him threateningly, making him immediately raise his hands in defeat and wave them in a calming motion.

"The field trip to the onsen. You know… Coach Anko gave you the permission slip yesterday." He explained and that's when it finally clicked in my head.

Shit! How could I have forgotten!?

Well… I guess on the way to Kyuubi's I could call Iruka and ask him to pack my stuff for me… He's going to be going with me anyway. I remember him asking Principle Tsunade if he could help patron the field trip, but I knew he only wanted to go because he was afraid that some old people might try and 'violate' me.

Yeah, like that'll ever happen.

I huffed out an annoyed breath as I glared down at Sai's desk and I quickly replied, "Yeah I remember now. Don't worry, I'll go tomorrow." Then I turned back around in my seat with a sigh. I felt my body freeze up slightly when I noticed smoldering crimson eyes looking straight at me, but relaxed when I realized that it was just Kyuubi-sensei. He was eyeing me with an amused smirk, making me look away with an embarrassed flush on my cheeks.

Can't believe I got caught talking to Sai while Kyuubi-sensei was lecturing!

Well, it's not like I was paying attention before either, but at least it _looked_ like I was.

I jumped in surprise when the loud ringing of the last bell sounded around the whole school, and that's when I realized that it was the end of class… End of the last period… Which meant that Kyuubi was finally going to tell me everything!!!

I couldn't hold back the excited shout from escaping my lips, and I didn't even _try_ to stop myself when I jumped up out of my seat with my arms raised high in a victorious sort of way.

Take THAT, father time!!

Many of the other students rolled their eyes at my sudden giddiness, but I ignored them as I shuffled over to Kyuubi-sensei.

"So when are we going to leave?" I asked eagerly as I bounced up and down on the balls of my feet. I just couldn't hold in the sudden burst of energy that was coursing through my veins.

Kyuubi-sensei chuckled at my ebullient attitude, and he placed his hands on my shoulders to help stop my constant bouncing.

"Calm yourself, Naruto." He said in a soft and soothing voice, which actually made me stop. I was kind of used to his harsh and calm tone: I'd never really heard him sound soothing before… I liked it. "I have to finish putting my papers away first before we leave. And before we do, you should call Iruka and tell him that you'll be staying at a friends or something." He said while lifting my hands and placing his cell phone in them.

I was just about to do what he said, but I paused and looked up at him quizzically.

"Wait… you want me to lie to him?" I asked when I realized that he said 'friends house' and not 'my house'.

He looked away awkwardly and scratched behind his head as he answered. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. Listen, if you tell him that you're coming to my place then he'll only say no, so you might as well just tell him that you're going to a friend's." He explained and shrugged before turning towards a small stack of papers, his long red hair fluttering gently around him.

I blinked and stared down at the phone in my hands, and for a while I just stared at it, as if afraid that it would bite my ear off if I tried to use it. But I then began dialing the number when Kyuubi-sensei looked towards me expectantly.

The receiver rang about three times before I heard the familiar voice of Iruka.

"Hello?"

I felt my brows furrow in confusion when I noticed that his voice sounded out of breath, as if he'd just been running a marathon or something. But I'd never seen Iruka go running… so I just shrugged it off.

"Iruka? It's Naruto." I said as casually as I could, and as soon as those words left my mouth I swear I could _see_ him going into mother-hen mode.

"Oh, Naruto!? Is everything okay?? I didn't recognize the caller ID, where are you?"

Shit, he really did go into mother-hen mode…

I was about to reply, but I paused when I heard another voice in the background. It sounded somewhat familiar, but it was too faint to make out any words.

I guess he must be at work?

"Iruka, please calm down. Look, I'm not going to be home until late tonight. I'm going to be at a friend's house." I clenched my eyes shut anxiously as I waited for his reply, and I was acutely aware of Kyuubi's curious crimson eyes burning holes into my skull.

"…Oh. Okay. That's great!" Iruka said excitedly, but at the same time he sounded a little distracted, and I swear I could hear some rustling and I could still hear that other man's voice.

What the hell was going on?

"Yes. And I was wondering if you could pack some of my stuff for that Field Trip tomorrow, too." I ventured as an after thought, and I pressed the phone closer to my ear to try and make out the quiet talking, but it was muffled, as if someone was covering the receiver.

But I'm pretty sure I heard the words, 'hurry up, tight, fuck and dolphin.'

Seriously, what the hell was Iruka _doing_?!

"Of course! Have fun, Naruto, and don't get into any trouble." He called out hurriedly and then the line suddenly went dead.

Huh… That was odd…

Once the cell phone was away from my ear, all I could really do was stare at it dumbly as if it just came alive.

"Is everything okay?"

I was snapped out of it when I heard Kyuubi-sensei's silky voice, and I nodded before handing him back the device.

"Yeah. Iruka just sounded like he was a little busy."

And that was pretty much true. He must've been in the middle of work , but I guess I won't know until I ask him about it later.

"So are we leaving now!?" I immediately went back to super-excited-mode and I was bouncing up and down once more, unable to hold in the pent up energy that had been accumulating all of last period.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and nodded slightly before turning towards the door and making his way out with me right at his heels.

The halls were pretty much empty now, so I didn't really have to worry about people seeing me as I practically gamboled after the redheaded man.

The car ride and the short walk to Kyuubi's house seemed to be a blur. I didn't even realize we were inside the house until he sat me down on the soft leather couch that rested right in font of a large television. I blinked as I took in my surroundings.

To my right was a hollow doorway that led into the kitchen, where Kyuubi was currently rummaging through the fridge. And to my left was a loveseat that crookedly faced the small fireplace. I also noticed a hallway right beside the television which I presumed led to the bathroom and bedrooms.

"Here."

I blinked again as a glass of water was held in front of me. I took it gratefully and sipped from it before placing it on the small, knee-high table that stood in front of the couch.

I watched as Kyuubi let out a long sigh before falling onto the couch beside me—though not so close that it was uncomfortable.

Actually, now that I think about it, I don't feel uncomfortable in his presence at all.

I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not though.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed Kyuubi reaching into his pocket. I tilted my head and curiously eyed the wallet he pulled out, and then my eyes widened slightly when he peeled out a worn-out looking picture. It was old, with dents and wrinkles, as if someone kept holding and moving it around. The picture was of a golden haired man with a wide, toothy smile and bright blue eyes that sparkled with unsuppressed happiness. I had seen that same exact picture near Counselor Gai's office, it was the last principle—or so I've been told.

"Here." Kyuubi said softly as he handed it to me. I looked up into his eyes, which were looking down at the ground before reaching out to retrieve the photograph. I held it delicately in my hands as I stared at the golden-haired man's grinningface.

"He… was my father?" I guessed aloud and Kyuubi slowly nodded.

The thing was, I wasn't really surprised now that I think about it. This Yondaime guy looked a lot like me. In fact, I was kind of disappointed with myself for not figuring it out sooner.

"Lee said something about the Yondaime and you being an… 'item'… If that's true, then wouldn't that make you my step-father or something?" I rambled, my blue eyes never leaving the photo, but from my peripheral vision I saw Kyuubi stiffen slightly.

"Well… That's not quite—…" He cut himself off and shifted uncomfortably on the couch for a second before letting out a long, drawn out sigh, and then he forced his muscles to relax before turning towards me again. "Why don't I just tell you the story, and you be a good boy and listen?" He snapped, and I would've flinched away from him if it wasn't for the playful glimmer in his crimson pools.

"Okay." I nodded and turned my gaze away from the photo in order to give him my full attention.

~TBC~


	25. Story Time

_AUTHOR NOTE: Ho… snap… Are you ready for this? O.O_

_..._

_.._

_.  
_

**And The devil Marches On**

.

..

...

_Chapter 25_

...

..

.

Previously:

_The thing was, I wasn't really surprised now that I think about it. This Yondaime guy looked a lot like me. In fact, I was kind of disappointed with myself for not figuring it out sooner._

_"Lee said something about the Yondaime and you being an… 'item'… If that's true, then wouldn't that make you my step-father or something?" I rambled, my blue eyes never leaving the photo, but from my peripheral vision I saw Kyuubi stiffen slightly._

_"Well… That's not quite—…" He cut himself off and shifted uncomfortably on the couch for a second before letting out a long, drawn out sigh, and then he forced his muscles to relax before turning towards me again. "Why don't I just tell you the story, and you be a good boy and listen?" He snapped, and I would've flinched away from him if it wasn't for the playful glimmer in his crimson pools._

_"Okay." I nodded and turned my gaze away from the photo in order to give him my full attention. _

...

..

.

Naruto's POV

.

..

...

"Do you know anything about a gang called 'Akatsuki'?" Kyuubi started before setting his wallet back into his pocket.

I hummed and lowered my eyes back to the photo of Yondaime as I thought hard about that name—Akatsuki. It sounded so familiar, like I should already know it, but I haven't thought about it enough to actually remember.

Do you have _any_ idea how frustrating that is!

I slowly lifted my gaze back to Kyuubi with a sigh. "It sounds familiar but I can't think of it." I grumbled and I felt myself blush in embarrassment when Kyuubi smirked and chuckled a little.

The nerve!

"Then I guess I _really_ have to start from the beginning…" He mused to himself, and he then leaned back against the couch comfortably while he raked his fingers through his long crimson locks. "Let's see here… I guess you should know that Yondaime's actual name was Minato Namikaze. He only started using that weird nickname because he thought it would be a good idea to have some kind of 'fake name' when he started up the Akatsuki in high school." Kyuubi started, and he glanced at me to make sure I understood everything clearly thus far.

I quickly nodded for him to continue, my blue eyes wide in awe.

"Yes, Minato was the one who started Akatsuki. At first, it was a harmless group of kids just pulling random pranks on people. Unfortunately, _I_ was Minato's favorite target; I never really understood why. Maybe it was because I used to be really quiet and anti-social." Kyuubi pondered over that for a second before just shrugging it off. "By the time we were in our junior year of high school, Minato and I were the best of friends. Of course, Minato was still leader of his gang, which consisted of half the population of the school." I felt my mouth fall open at that.

My dad had so many followers! That's so cool!

Kyuubi absently scratched the back of his neck as he contemplated on what to say next. "I… I could tell that he was getting tired of being in a gang though—almost like he was slowly growing out of it. Of course, he didn't want to be stuck in the Akatsuki forever, and after a while I finally got him to realize how important his grades were. _So_… He quit. And that would've been fine and all, but… Minato made a very big mistake…" I watched silently as Kyuubi's voice grew solemn and his deep red eyes closed gently as he fought to continue.

"Minato… He… He _knew_ how important the Akatsuki was for everyone else. He knew that the kids who joined thought of each other like family. To some… It really _was_ the only family they had." Kyuubi whispered and I almost wanted him to stop telling the story—I didn't want to upset him or anything, and if it hurt him too much to talk about it, then I wouldn't make him.

But I held myself back when his eyes suddenly flashed angrily and he glared forward, towards something… or some**one** that I couldn't see.

"So he left his right-hand man in charge when he left. Madara Uchiha."

I flinched slightly at the way Kyuubi spat out the name with such venom and I couldn't hold in the small gasp when I immediately recognized the surname.

But I made sure to stay silent.

"Madara, that bastard… he completely destroyed the Akatsuki. He somehow transformed it into some sick kind of cult. Their pranks were no longer _harmless_, and if you ever tried to get out of the Akatsuki, then you were killed on the spot. Madara didn't tolerate betrayal, nor did he stand for cowards…" Kyuubi trailed off for a second, and his eyes seemed to glaze over, and then he grimaced, as if the memories were actually hurting him.

"… Senior year went by smoothly enough…. Madara didn't start to actually commit real crimes until about two years after graduation. At that time, Minato and I were in college. We both wanted to become teachers at Konoha High, because…well… It sounded like a lot of fun, and we already knew all the teachers there. So it wasn't hard to get recommendations. Jiraiya—believe it or not—was the principle then, and he was more than happy to let us become teachers. Not long after that, Jiraiya retired as principle. He said that it was too much work and he never had the time to peek at the girls in the locker room, or something stupid like that." Kyuubi chuckled when he noticed my face twist in utter disgust at the thought of that no good pervert.

"Minato was immediately voted in to take Jaraiya's place. You should've seen his face. He was so happy…" I smiled slightly at the thought and I looked back down at the photo in my hand to see my father's smiling face.

This is what he must've looked like when he found out he was going to be the principle.

"So… what happened to him…?" I urged carefully and I made sure to keep my eyes glued to the picture when I felt the temperature in the room suddenly drop.

It was silent for a while and I felt that I might suffocate with the intensity of it—or maybe I'd wither away slowly until I was nothing but a little raisin.

Either way, I was screwed.

"Well… As I told you, Madara didn't start making trouble until a little after graduation. It was a real shock to him and me when we finally found out what he was doing… Minato felt… _responsible_ in a way. He had it twisted in his mind that maybe if he'd stayed leader then none of those people would've died…" Kyuubi sighed heavily and he raised his hand so he could slowly rub his temples to help calm himself. "I told the idiot that it wasn't his fault a million times, but he just wouldn't listen. Then he goes and disappears for about a year."

I blinked and carefully eyed him as he growled angrily under his breath, but I didn't make a move to stop him from continuing.

"I searched for him everywhere. Even Iruka went to help me look for him… Iruka was a good friend of ours, and he was also a young teacher at Konoha High. Anyway… We didn't see or hear from Minato until after that year. Tch… it was just strange, almost surreal—the way I found him sitting at my doorstep. It was a shock to see my best friend suddenly gone and then back out of thin air. And he had this goofy look on his face when I walked up to him. I didn't realize he was holding a baby—you—until he just plopped you into my arms." Kyuubi trailed off again as he looked down at his lap and rubbed his hands together nervously, as if he was experiencing everything over again.

"You were so small… so tiny… I felt… _overwhelmed_. He never really told me where he went or why he left. All he told me was that he fell in love with this beautiful woman, and he accidentally got her pregnant. He wanted to come back to Konoha to tell me the good news, but he had to stay with her until she had the baby… I don't really understand why he couldn't have just called me or written a letter… but knowing that dumbass, he probably didn't know _how_. Dumb blondes…" He scoffed.

I would've growled at him for talking bad about my dad… and blondes, but I relaxed when I noticed the tender look on his face, along with the content smile. But it slowly faded into a darker expression.

"Then he told me that she died in the child birth… and he asked me to help take care of you. Which I… reluctantly… agreed to—I was never really good with little kids, but I would do anything for that dumbass…" Kyuubi shifted a little, and I could've sworn I saw a small blush appear on his cheeks, but it quickly washed away before I could get a better look.

"Anyway! Everything was going pretty good for a while. Minato stayed with me and we helped take care of you. Yes… we _did_ end up getting together… which, in a way, wasn't really surprising, since we've been together most of our lives. And we were one happy little family. Until… Madara found out about us…"

I blinked when I saw Kyuubi's eyes go dull and glaze over, and he locked his gaze towards the floor. I guessed that he was revisiting a bad memory.

Kyuubi's POV

About 17 years ago.

_"Oi~! Mina-chan! Naru! I'm home!" I called out excitedly as I kicked off my shoes at the door and quickly entered the vacant living room._

_I had been looking forward to coming home to see my two blonde's smiling faces all day, so you couldn't blame me for being a little excited._

_"Heyyy~! You guys here?" I called out as I peeked around the corner to look down the hall. It was empty… Huh._

_I quickly glanced through the doorway that led into the kitchen, but there was no one. Well, I guess that should be a good thing—Minato wasn't allowed in the kitchen, because he always ended up burning something or another every time he set foot in there._

_Growing slightly worried, and maybe a little paranoid, I found myself rushing towards the bedroom door, but I paused when my hand gripped the ice-cold metal of the doorknob._

_My whole spine quivered when I smelt the acrid tang of blood._

_The smell left a bitter taste at the roof of my mouth, and my whole body screamed for me to turn away and run, because I just _knew_ that I would regret opening this door…_

_When I finally looked inside, my breath caught in my throat when I saw the limp figure of Minato just lying there… motionless._

_It seemed like hours as I inched towards the bloody body, and my head spun with so many different emotions: fear, sorrow, guilt, frustration, longing… But the loudest emotion of all was an overwhelming desire for revenge—to hunt down the bastard that did this._

_Kneeling down, I carefully—slowly—rolled Minato onto his back. His body felt so cold and stiff._

_When my eyes locked with his wide and lifeless ones, I felt all the emotions abruptly turn off—as if seeing my lover's soulless gaze just sucked all the feeling from me._

_I felt numb._

_My crimson eyes narrowed slightly and my mouth became fixed in a tight line._

_I should never have gone to work today… This is all my fault…_

_"M-Minato…" My voice cracked weakly and I had to swallow convulsively to rein in my anger._

_"Minato." I called again, a little louder. I was hoping, __**praying**__, that he would come back to me. I thought that maybe if I said his name louder and if I held on to him tight enough, then just _maybe_ he would find his way back._

_"Nyugh… Mney…"_

_I felt my heart clench tightly inside my chest when I heard that familiar little murmur._

_With a small whimper I finally released the blonde's ice-cold body to look back and see the large baby crib, but it was lying on its side. Small blankets were strewn around the fallen crib, and my breath hitched as I noticed movement under one of the blankets. Slowly, I began to crawl over, and once I got there I hesitantly raised the soft orange quilt._

_My eyes clouded over with tears as I stared at the unharmed baby, who was now staring up at me with wide blue eyes._

_"Gahhrm…Dada." He gurgled and he then lifted his chubby hands towards me. I couldn't help but smile when Naruto giggled._

_It was amazing how oblivious a child could be… so innocent…_

_I sighed and lifted the bundle into my arms, and I made sure to block the view of Minato's body as I slowly walked away, but before I could leave the horrid room, I was stopped by the sight of a small piece of paper on the floor. I hadn't noticed it before, and I would've just ignored it, if it wasn't for the fact that it had my name scrawled along the top in elegant cursive. The ink was a bright red, so it was hard to miss._

_At first, I just stared at the paper in contempt, my expression turning dark again, but then decided at the last minute to bend down and snatch it up. Before I stopped to read it, I quickly walked out and laid Naruto down on the couch, gently._

_I slowly sat down beside the boy and I felt another small, almost nebulous smile lift my lips as I watched him roll onto his back and begin sucking on his toes, his blue eyes happy as he just stared up at me._

_I had to pry my crimson eyes away from Naruto to finally read the note._

_~ Kyuubi No Kitsune ~_

_Since you're reading this note, I'm sure it's safe to assume that you've already seen your lover's dead body._

_I'm truly sorry about that… But orders are orders._

_You should've just done what Madara ordered you to do… You, of all people, should know better than to deceive your own boss._

_You'll probably want to kill me now, but don't fret, you shall get a taste of sweet revenge soon enough, but until then, maybe now you'll finally do what you were ordered._

_If you don't, then I'm afraid that we will have to kill that cute little baby of yours._

_Which would be such a waste…_

_Your Favorite Adversary, Pein_

_Growling furiously, I quickly crumbled up the paper and chucked it at the wall._

_My mind was suddenly working on turbo drive, trying to find a way out of this mess without hurting any more of my loved ones, but it all seemed hopeless. Leaning forward, I gripped tightly at my dark red locks and I screamed out in frustration as my eyes began to water, but no tears fell._

_"Dada…"_

_My eyes snapped sideways and I watched with hazy eyes as Naruto crawled onto my lap. I was still leaning forward, so when he reached up he was able to place his tiny hands on either side of my face. I stayed silent as he stretched his face up and placed a wet kiss on my forehead—much like Minato would do when I was frustrated._

_That one little gesture helped clear my head, and I sighed softly as I nestled the boy in my arms protectively._

_I will never let them get to Naruto. I would rather be killed a thousand times over than see this baby's life be taken away._

_It was silent in the room as I patiently waited for Naruto to go to sleep, and once he did, I slowly started towards the door._

_The drive to Iruka's was a blur, and I let my body go into auto-pilot as we left._

_The ride was quiet and I couldn't help but glance at Naruto's sleeping form in the backseat whenever I had to stop at a red light._

_Once I pulled into the driveway, I turned off the engine and sat there for a while, just silently staring at the baby…_

_Minato's baby…_

_My baby._

_I sighed and got out of the car. Walking around, I pulled out the small carseat, with Naruto still inside it and I placed it quietly at the doorstep._

_My heart clenched painfully as I gazed at Naruto's peaceful face which was glowing softly in the moonlight._

_I felt bad just leaving this child with Iruka, knowing that he would never grow up knowing about Minato or me. Humming thoughtfully, I quickly pulled off the blue crystal necklace around my neck, but I had to pause to untangle it from my hair before placing it around his neck._

_"Be good for me Naruto…" I whispered before gently placing my lips on his small, fragile forehead._

_Taking one last long look, I quickly knocked on Iruka's door, and then I dashed back to my car._

_I drove off just as Kakashi opened the door. _

Naruto's POV

Normal time…

I blinked as I watched Kyuubi's expression flash back and forth from rage to sorrow.

You have no idea how bad I wanted to shake the man in order to get him to spit out the rest of the story, but I was able to keep myself distracted by looking at the various DVD's that could be seen on the shelves beneath the TV.

There wasssss… Bad Boys, Lord of the Rings, War of the Worlds, Fantasia, 300, Emperor's New Groove, Sherlock Holmes… and a bunch of other stuff. Jeez, Kyuubi had such a random collection of movies! I mean what the hell!

I was snapped out of my inner ranting when I felt arms wrap around me and I squeaked as I collided with Kyuubi's solid body.

"I'm so sorry Naruto…"

"It's okay…" I mumbled as I hugged him back. I gripped the back of his shirt gently as I heard him whisper another apology.

When he finally released me, his eyes were no longer vacant and far away but narrowed and full of fire—like they had been before.

"Uhm yes…" He mumbled while awkwardly scratching at the back of his head. "Where was I…?"

I chuckled a little at that and bounced up and down on the couch before answering. "You were saying that you and my dad finally hooked up, but then Madara found out where you guys were." I blinked and stared at him as I fidgeted around impatiently.

"Ah yes… Well I came home one day and found that Pein had killed Minato… but you were still alive. So, to make sure that you would be okay, I brought you to Iruka because I knew that you would be safe with him." Was all he said.

I felt my brows furrow in confusion.

The way he said it sounded so rushed, almost as if he was skipping over a bunch of stuff. It seemed like he was hiding something…

Something very crucial.

"Why did you think I would be in trouble?" I asked quietly, but he merely shrugged and got up off the couch. I was about to try to ask some more questions, like exactly how my father died, why Kyuubi couldn't just take care of me, what did he do about Pein… But I kept silent as I watched him stalk over to the kitchen.

"Are you thirsty?" He called out and my eyes immediately looked over at the half-full glass of water in front of me.

"No…" I called back and then I sighed and stared down at my lap as my mind continued to swirl with all kinds of questions.

And that's when something occurred to me.

"This Madara guy… What is he to Sasuke?"

I knew that since they were both Uchiha's that they must be related somehow… but I hoped that maybe they were cousins that never really talk to each other.

I blinked and tried to look into the kitchen when I heard a sudden clattering noise, as if Kyuubi had dropped something.

Huh… I guess he wasn't expecting me to ask that.

"Uhm… Well…" Kyuubi sighed, and I could just barely hear him. "He's kind of like Sasuke's father, in a way, but I'm not really sure."

Well damn.

That definitely wasn't what I wanted to hear!

Nothing more really happened after that, and I found myself being suffocated by the awkward silence as Kyuubi started driving me home.

What happened to the father-son bonding moment that we had before!

Even though the silence would probably end up killing me, I didn't try to break it.

I just honestly didn't know what to say.

Sure, I was extremely grateful for finally being told about my father… mother… whatever. But I still felt like Kyuubi wasn't telling me something, and that pissed me off a little.

What was so bad that he couldn't tell me, even after all of that!

When we finally reached my home, I didn't really have the nerve to look up at him. But I did say a quick 'thank you' as I got out. Before the door closed I heard him say, "Yea… I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

I finally locked eyes with him, and I actually smiled a little when I noticed the soft, fatherly expression on his face. He seemed so relieved to finally see me again, alive and unharmed.

I nodded before turning away.

By the time I reached the door, his car was nowhere to be seen.

Smiling again, I found myself opening the door enthusiastically, but when I looked inside my body froze and I felt my face heat up to the point where I thought my whole head would melt off.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

.

..

...

TBC

...

..

.

* * *

Grimmjow: -glares- ...

Me: -Looks over at grimm nervously- ... whaaaaat? -whines-

Grimmjow & Ichigo: It's our turn now!

Me: -sigh- hai... = w= -mock salute-


End file.
